The Tale of Mar: Redux
by A Writing Mood
Summary: After an eternity away from you all, Mar himself has returned in a re-boot of his very own tale! Mar Vermillion is a wanderer, a lost soul without purpose. He cares not for the affairs of the world, nor for his own health. He cares only about the bottle, and the escape it brings him. A couple chance meetings...a familiar symbol...could it mean redemption for his grizly past?
1. The Story Begins Anew: Mar's Arrival!

*Author's Note: My apologies for not updating in such a long time, but various things in my life have kept me…well, let's just call it "Occupied". On top of that, as you may have noticed, I have decided to begin Tail of Mar anew, for more than just a few reasons, not the least of which being that I wasn't happy with it. Not all of it was bad though, for one, I discovered a series that I am absolutely KICKING myself for not finding earlier. That series is Persona, a series of JRPG's that have apparently become popular in recent days, with Arena and Persona 4 Golden and all. Anyway, seriously, if you have a good enough computer, snag yourself a PS2 emulator and Persona 3 FES and Persona 4. Or hell, if you have a Vita, check out Persona 4 Golden! They changed a character's voice to one I can't stand, but otherwise it's better in every way. A warning, they are HIGH END PS2 games. My new laptop was 500 dollars, and it gets hot enough to melt rubber running one of them for long enough. Well, that and if you get invested in one of them, their endings will make you cry big manly crocodile tears. I know they sure affected me that way!*

*Author's second note, yes I know I just sounded like a used car salesman, but to get a series that deserves the spotlight even THAT much more attention, it's worth it. Enjoy the (Hopefully Better) take on my story.*

"So, Mar, I understand you were there." A young journalist said to the man sitting at a bar in the middle of nowhere.

"Be more specific, I've been to a lot of places." He said as he sipped at his drink.

"Fairy Tail. You were there on its rise to the status of legend. I know who you are, Mar."

"…Who are you son?" he asked politely.

"My name is Colby Quesnel, I want to hear your story."

"My story?" he asked, seemingly astounded by the interest he was being shown. "Ha, I haven't told that story in years, son. What would you do with it once you hear it?"

"I only want to hear it. I want to know what happened first hand, from someone who was there."

"And the microphone under your shirt? You want to sell it, don't you?"

"…Yeah."

"Son, I just want to ask you, and I want you to look me in the eyes when you tell me the answer, why do you need the money?"

"I have a family to support. We had some unexpected medical bills for our youngest daughter recently, and I need some extra money quick. People love Fairy Tail, so I know I can get a lot for an interview with Mar himself."

"And yet I've turned away everyone else before you. Why should I say yes to you?"

"Because I won't take no for an answer. I love her too much to do that."

"…Your words are sincere. Colby, was it? You have an interview. Come on, let's find somewhere quiet."

"Y-You mean it?"

"You want me to say no?"

"N-No! I'll take you back to my place, it's nearby! My wife and kids are off visiting her parents, I chose to stay close to Anita."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, I need to be close to the hospital, just in case."

A few short minutes later, the two men were inside of the journalist's home. Nothing special, but clean and organized to a fault.

"So." Mar started, "You want to hear my tale? I'll start from the beginning."

_Town of Magnolia, circa X783_

It was a dark, rainy day in Magnolia when I arrived. I stumbled my way through town, still drunk from whatever the bartender would give me in the last town over. Somewhere along the line, I just stopped caring what I put in me, so long as it let me forget. So long as it let me drink my troubles away. It had been two years since I had arrived in this country, and another two before that I even cared to remember. Everything before that….everything before that I left to the booze.

It wasn't long before I was collapsed in the street gutter, finishing off what little I had left in my bottle. It was a beautiful town, even through the booze and rain I could see that. A pity really, such things were wasted on a wretch like me. I stood up and threw the empty bottle into a dark alley, shattering it throughout the blackness.

I slunk through the streets, swaying side to side, with only the occasional passerby to marvel at how messy and dirty my once proudly shining white hair was, or how tattered the cut of cloth I found myself using as a makeshift poncho was.

It wasn't long before I just picked a back alley and slumped myself into it, dead set determined to at least get a few hours' sleep before the sun came up. Sure enough, not five minutes after I had picked a spot on the cold, hard concrete, two fellow bums decided I had to have something nice.

"Well well, lookie what we have here Charlie!" One of them squeaked.

"Ha-ha, yeah! We got a traveller boss!"

"Shut up you idiot! We got someone with money to burn! And you know what, Charlie? I think he's in the mood for a donation!" he said as I heard a switchblade pop up.

I simply told them, "Sorry boys, I don't have anything, unless you want to take the cloth off my back."

"Ooooh, He's a liar boss!"

"That he is! I HATE liars!" the one in charge yelled before thrusting his knife downward toward me.

Really? They pick now? I'm approaching what is starting to feel like the worst hangover of my life and they decide to pull this? Fuck it, fine.

I bent my body and leapt up to my feet from the ground as his knife hit the ground, snapping in half at the impact. Taking advantage of his disarray, I gripped his shoulders and delivered not one, nor two, but three high knees to him before driving it all home with a roundhouse kick, sending the one in charge to the pavement, and three of his teeth into the street. Only as he fell was when I noticed what they looked like. The one I just knocked out was tall, skinny, and thin. Likely addicted to something with that skin pigment. The other one was shorter and round, and didn't look like he missed many meals. They looked like something out of a cartoon together, I imagined.

I turned to his accomplice, who also pulled a knife on me. He thrusted without a hint of grace, so I just sidestepped and let his momentum take him to the ground for me. Once he was down, I just dropped my heel on a sensitive vein and he was out cold.

When the taller one still showed no sign of movement, I decided to re locate before they woke up, and continued into the dark. My head was absolutely pounding by this point, and the rain had ensured I was completely soaked. The two even managed to disguise a presence from me, something I normally am completely on the ball with.

"Umm, excuse me? Sir?" a feminine voice came from behind me. I spun around to see a woman in a red dress, carrying a black umbrella.

I eased up as I saw that she was harmless, and instead realized she wanted to ask me something. "What is it? You want to try me too?" I asked, without emotion. I didn't want to intimidate when unnecessary, but I also found incredible solace in fighting. I literally didn't care if she swung at me right there and then.

"Are you hurt? I saw what happened back there."

I raised an eyebrow out of scrutiny. Kindness was not something I was used to. "No, I'm perfectly fine. Can't say the same for the two in the alley though….Sorry you had to see that ma'am."

She shook her head and smiled at me. "It's fine. What you did was the right thing to do, and I'm not going to criticize you for that."

"Alright, so you're not going to rob me, you're not going to lecture me, I'm running low on ideas here, what do you want with me?"

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? Do you have a home?"

"…No." I replied plainly.

"Come on." She beckoned as she grabbed my arm and pulled me under her umbrella. "You can stay with me and my big brother tonight, clean yourself up, and head out in the morning, when it's a little less wet."

I was dumbstruck. As I have said, I am in no way used to kindness….but this? This was new. "I….certainly have no reason to decline." I thought aloud. I shrugged and turned to the woman. I couldn't lose in this deal. On one hand, a warm bed, hot shower, and maybe a place to do laundry, and if she was a friend of tweedle A and B back there, and killed me in my sleep, I would escape my torment. Either way, I couldn't lose. "That…sounds like a plan. There's just one thing I want to know first, though."

"What?" She asked, restraining excitement.

"I would like to know the names of my hosts! I despise formalities, to be honest. People are people, and that's all there should be to it."

"You don't know me?... Oh good lord, I hope you don't think I'm being forward!"

"Don't sweat it. Love in my life is on short supply. I doubt I could even recognize it anymore." I said with a chuckle.

"Some things aren't meant to be laughed at." She scolded, "My name is Mirajane Strauss. My brother's name is Elfman."

I closed my eyes and pondered for a moment. I had heard the name Mirajane Strauss somewhere, but between the headache and sudden onset of joy, I decided to just worry about it later. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Mar is my name. Mar Vermillion."

"Vermillion?...ha, it's funny how small the world is. Someone important in my life has that last name too!" Mirajane said excitedly.

"Oh?" I said as we started walking, "Who might that b-"

"Hey asshole!" a voice from the street shouted. I turned to see the fatter of the two thugs brandishing his knife again, several meters from Mirajane and myself. "You ruined my bosses perfect teeth! And for that you're going to pay! I'll start with your girlfriend!" He said as he started running for us. For a man of his stature, he was surprisingly quick, I only had time to do what my body forced me to.

I dove in the way, and let the switchblade sink into my flesh. The right side of my chest was now pierced, how deep, I couldn't tell. Deep enough that my body had circulated enough adrenaline to make the entire area numb. I didn't feel a damn thing!

"MAR!" She shouted from behind me.

I didn't respond to her, instead, I grabbed the assholes arm, and I began bending it back, forcing him to his knees. I took off my cloth with my spare hand, and then slowly removed the knife and threw it to the ground. Blood began to pour from the wound, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lighter, and then sealed the wound shut with fire.

"Now." I started. "Consider yourself lucky you picked the side of my chest without my tattoo, and that you missed this." I said as I put away my lighter and produced the locket hanging from my neck. "That is the only thing that will keep you alive tonight. Well, that and I don't want this gorgeous lady to see anything I wouldn't want to. I AM however, going to punish you for endangering her."

"Mar, don-"

"Mirajane? Look away. Now." I demanded. She complied, and I proceeded to beat the assaulter mercilessly. Right. Left. Right. Left. High Knee. Right. Right. Right. To finish it, an uppercut.

He fell to the ground, missing twice as many teeth as his boss, and I turned to Mirajane. "Let's get out of here. If they get any stupider I'll have to bury them."

We marched away silently, and I could tell Mirajane was downright horrified. It didn't take a genius really, she didn't say a word to me until we got to the foot of her home.

"Mar…why?" she finally asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why…why did you hit him? He was already beaten, and you worked him over like a thug!"

"…"

"Answer me!" she shouted in my face. I didn't want her to make a scene, especially this late at night, so I decided I should just out and say it.

"Alright, you have me. Remember how I mentioned my locket and tattoo to that man?"

"Huh? Yeah, now that you mention it…"

"Before you ask, they are the final reminders of a friend long since gone….hell, she was a lot more than just a friend. She was my goddamn sister, blood or not. If I lose my locket and my ink, it would be the same as forgetting her, and everything she did for me. I can never do that."

"…Mar, what do-"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I thought I might lose her…I thought he might have struck my locket, and I took vengeance on him for it. My sister…well, let's just leave it at 'She's a touchy subject at best.'"

"…Alright. But please, Mar, control your temper next time. For me."

"…No guarantees, but I'll try."

"Thank you."

With that, we walked into Mirajane's abode, and she directed me to the bathroom. I slid her my clothes so she could wash them before letting the water cleanse the filth from my form. My hair once again shone, even in this dim light. My wound still hurt like hell, but I had had worse, and the idiot missed all my vitals. Seriously, you'd think even the simplest of men could puncture a lung.

My tattoo was untouched, thank god for that…..on second thought, no, screw him. God can get off his ass and get me a new purpose, THEN I'll thank him. Either way, the symbol over my heart…it was just an impulse tattoo really, it meant nothing but style and personal pride when it went on me. But…it grew to be so much more.

As I thought further on it, I only ended up depressing myself. Things lost should stay in the past, far away from my eyes…Ha. Like I really believe that. The tattoo is hard to be rid of, sure, but I could chuck that locket off a bridge right now, yet, I don't.

After a hefty sigh, I finished in the shower, dried off, and looked at myself in the mirror. Still no facial hair, even after this length of time…I guess it just wasn't meant to be. My hair laid straight, reaching down to my shoulders. For the first time in I don't know how long, it was clean. I almost looked….civilized.

I opened the door a crack to find some unfamiliar clothes waiting at the step, with my name on a piece of paper on top of them. I pulled them in, closed the door, and slipped them on. They were nothing fancy, just a plain white shirt, some jeans, and a pair of black socks. Somehow, they were all fit very well. I figured they belonged to Elfman, or maybe they didn't fit him anymore. Whatever.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to see Mirajane, sitting at a table, staring at something. A picture, by the look of it.

I crept over, being careful not to make enough noise to rouse Elfman, whom I figured was asleep. As I sat down next to her, she glanced at me and giggled. "You clean up well, Mar."

"Ha, thanks." I said as I slid in closer, trying to get a look at what she was gazing at.

"Umm, Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a little close." She stated bluntly.

I looked up to her, and I realized she was absolutely right. Our faces were barely three inches apart! "Oh my g-I'm sorry!" I started apologising up and down, while Mirajane just seemed embarrassed.

"W-Wait a second Mar, where you trying to see this?" she asked as she held out the picture to me.

"Y-Yeah, I was….I'm sorry!"

"Stop that! Come on, take a look."

I grabbed the picture and stared into the face before me. A woman, who looked like Mirajane, but with shorter hair, and slightly more bright coloured eyes. Otherwise, they looked eerily similar.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"My younger sister, Lisanna…." She said, sounding obviously pained.

"…Something happened."

"…Yeah."

"Don't you dare go into it. Memories like that need to be shared only when the holder is ready, not like this."

"…Thank you. I will pay the same respect for your sister."

Pain gripped my mind, and I began to have flashbacks to her face. Innocent…pure…brightest soul I had ever met. I began to feel dizzy, and when I pressed my hand to my head, Mirajane realized what was going on. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to…I'm sorry!"

"It's…fine, Mirajane. I just….I miss her is all."

I looked up to see Mirajane teary eyed, and it wasn't long before we both had burst into full on tears. We ended up on the couch, consoling each other over our losses. We just sat there, side by side, letting our emotions run as they pleased. By the time we calmed down, the sun had already come up. I decided to get on the road before Elfman woke up, since the scene before him might be just a LITTLE strange to explain.

As I left, I turned to Mirajane, and gave her a gentleman's goodbye. I bowed to her, and gave her a chaste kiss on her hand, before standing and saying, "I hope to meet you again someday. People as extraordinary as you are hard to find today."

She smiled back at me, and turned slightly red, before saying "Same to you Mar. Safe travels!"

I grinned, exposing teeth, before setting out into the sunrise.

I climbed up to the roof of a building a few blocks down, and looked around. Magnolia was a huge city, I knew I could spend my life here, homeless or not. Here, I could scrape by, that I knew. But…that's boring!

Realizing how free my train of thought was, I chuckled to myself and thought, "Well, if I'm going to be free, I guess it's only right that I follow the wind to the next town.

After determining the wind was blowing west from the position of the sun, I set out. The way took me through the better part of town, and I got to see the sights as the sun came up, ever so slowly. I got to see Fiore's glorious capital come to life before my eyes. People emerged and set up their businesses, carriages crossed through the street, and an occasional magic car drove past, getting more frequent as the day progressed.

I would have been completely lost in the sights if someone hadn't bumped into me while running.

"Gah! Sorry big guy!" the pink haired man shouted at me as I hit the ground.

"Don't sweat it." I said as I took his hand and he helped me up. "Why are you in such a hurry? It's a beautiful morning!"

"Exactly! And if I don't get to the guild immediately, I won't live to see the rest of it! Bye!" he shouted as he ran off.

Odd man him, I didn't even get a good look at him before he sped off. Noticed he only wore a vest though. Fitting for the weather, I suppose.

I kept walking and thinking about the people I met here. Mirajane was a pure soul, for sure. There was darkness there, that much was obvious, but she was pure. Considering what happened to her family, I'm surprised she's not broken, really. It took me two years to be capable of rational thought after I lost her…No, I need to stop this thought. The morning is too nice to be ruined by depression.

I shook my head and smacked it on both sides twice, and then sat on a nearby bench to rest for a second.

That man I met…he said he belonged to a guild. I wasn't even aware they still existed, really. Being a travelling bum keeps you out of the loop somewhat. I found myself wondering if they still did that whole "Guild Brand" thing, and if so, where his was.

Suddenly, a TV in a nearby window switched to a news room from the shop's channel, where a blonde man sat at a desk with some papers in hand.

"This just in!" He announced, "The guild masters of Fiore were the target of a sinister assassination attempt earlier this week, but the plot was foiled by none other than the mages of Fairy Tail!"

My heart jumped. Fairy Tail…that name was precious to me as well. How could they still…no, it must be a coincidence.

The report continued, showing a video of several mages fighting a large demon. "This demon here is Lullaby, reportedly a creation of the Black Mage himself!"

Zeref, huh? Hadn't heard that name in a while, even if they only mentioned his title.

"Pictured here are the mages that fought this horrible beast and prevailed, saving the entire system of guild authority in Fiore!"

It began cycling through stock photos of the mages, one by one, as the reporter named them. "Erza Scarlet, or Titania, as some of you may know her! Gray Fullbuster! The premier pervy Ice Make user of the Fairies!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I heard someone some blocks down shout.

"The Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel!"

I stared at the TV blankly. It was unmistakably the man who ran into me earlier…and on top of that, his brand was visible.

It couldn't be…it just wasn't possible! If my suspicions were correct…I may have just found my purpose.

I turned to the nearest man to me and asked, "Hey, how do I get to Fairy Tail from here?"

"Straight down that way, look for the big building with their emblem draped over the front in orange and white."

"Thanks!" I said before running off in the indicated direction.

It wasn't long before I found the building I was looking for. The street ran right into the property, so I had a full view for the last few blocks I covered.

I was in absolute awe as I opened the doors and looked around. The place was set up like a huge lounge, with a full bar and everything. In the room, I saw the woman I saw on TV, Erza, disciplining Natsu and Gray, yelling something about tardiness while nearby onlookers laughed.

It was around here I realized, I didn't actually know who the guild master was! Who the hell am I supposed to talk to? I just decided to ask the person at the bar.

I sat down on one of the bar stools, and as soon as I did, I heard a familiar voice come up from under the bar. "Just a second!"

Sure enough, up popped Mirajane! The joyful shock caused me to burst out into awkward laughter.

"M-Mar?! What are you doing here?!"

I regained my composure and said, "I've had a weird morning! Long story short, I think I want to make an honest man of myself, so who do I talk to to join this lively group?"

"That would be me." An older, short man who was sitting on the bar said before jumping off and walking up to me.

To show respect, I hopped off my stool and took a knee in the presence of a guild master.

"Hahaha! Get up boy, I'm not THAT proud!" he told me as he lightly punched my shoulder.

By this time, the two of us had already drawn quite a crowd. In between Mirajane's outburst, and my apparently odd mannerisms, nearly everyone was looking our way.

"Come on, if you're joining a mages guild, we're going to need to see what you can do, and you're certainly not showing us in here! Outside!" he shouted as he led the way for me, then everyone else out into the courtyard. It was around then I noticed a blue cat with wings flying next to Natsu, and I heard him call it "Happy".

"Alright, hit me with your best shot Mar! Let's see what you can dish out, I can take it!" Makarov provoked.

"You sure about that?...Well, if you insist." I said with a shrug.

It had certainly been a long while since I did this…I should probably take a second to warm up.

A yellow seal opened up beneath me, and for the first time in years, I felt Magic Power flow freely through me. I raised my hands to the sky as the power intensified, beginning to crackle around my body in the form of electricity.

"He really is a mage! I heard Mirajane say."

I smiled and cocked my head toward her slightly, noticing a large man with white hair and a facial scar next to her. Elfman, I deduced. "That I am. Now watch closely, or you might miss what this mage can really do!"

I looked forward to my opponent, and to my pleasant surprise, he was smiling. _He's loving this! Could he love a good brawl as much as me?_

"Here I come Makarov!" I yelled as I used the power of lightning to zap myself (Literally) behind him, and bring up and uppercut. Makarov was fast enough to counter me by enlarging one of his hands, catching my punch, and throwing me away.

I flipped backwards through the air before sliding through the dust and launching myself back at him, fist raised and teeth bared in a wicked grin. My next punch came down infused with lightning, and I pushed Makarov back a few feet, but he once again threw me away with that enlargement magic of his.

Little did he know, he had just given me an advantage!

I recovered and stood up straight, beckoning him to come at me.

Makarov smirked and called me a "Cocky bastard" before going on the offensive. Both of his fists enlarged and carved their path toward me while I simply let my magic loose. All of it. The magic spewing forth from me was dark red in colour, near the colour of blood, and it encompassed me entirely, like a fire emanating from my feet.

Makarov was a mere few inches away from me when I countered him. To his fists came two palms of equal size, still attached to my own form. I had him!

"What? How can you use my Titan magic?!"

"Ah ah ah, master. A good magician never reveals his secrets!" I shouted as I began to pass a light electric current through my own body and into his.

Makarov grunted at the agitation, he was fully aware I held back on what very well could have been a finishing blow. Although, he responded by forcing our arms down, breaking my grip, and then hitting me hard enough in the chin hard enough to send me into the air.

The entire way down and while I was standing up, I was laughing. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun!

I leapt to my feet from the ground and cracked my neck in both directions, and then decided to end the show with a bang.

"Everyone in front of me who is not a guild master, CLEAR OUT!" I shouted, to which I got a hasty reply.

Makarov was the last man standing before me, his back to the sea. Perfect.

"This will be my last attack. If I get any more fun out of this, I might start thinking I'm sadistic!" I said as my yellow seal appeared behind me. All at once, my aura began focusing on one single area. My head, or more specifically, my mouth.

"THUNDER DRAGON'S BLOODY ROAR!" I shouted as I let loose a massive torrent of energy. A beam, yellow and blood red in colour, due to my aura and the attack's element mixing. The entire thing was surrounded by crackling lightning.

Makarov was left wide eyed as the attack shot towards him, ripping the ground apart in its path, despite being a good three feet off of it. What he did to counter was certainly…unexpected. He more or less cancelled out my magical power with a wall of his own.

"Fairy LAW!" He shouted he quickly summoned the attack and unleashed it, stopping my attack dead. It continued pressing against the force of Fairy Law for some time, but it soon cancelled out Makarov's spell, leaving us both drained.

We were both breathing heavily, unable to even stand straight. What was left but to decide a victor? Unfortunately for me, gravity decided to do that for us, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I woke up to the sight of Fairy Tail's roof from the inside, and looked around as my sight returned.

Nearly everyone from the courtyard was there, but either asleep or falling asleep quickly. I glanced out a window and noticed it was night now. Holy hell, I thought, I was out for the whole day?

I rolled my head towards the bar, and sure enough, Makarov was sitting there, head bowed, breathing slow. He was asleep too, but notably, not comatose. It was then it really sunk in.

"Ah man, I lost!" I shouted out loud, rousing those who weren't completely asleep. Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and a blonde woman of whom I was unacquainted at the time came up to see how I was doing.

The blonde one started by asking me, "Hey, Mar right? I'm Lucy. Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm just fine Lucy. Thank you for asking though." I said with a genuine smile. I tilted my head back towards the sleeping master, "What about Makarov? Is he alright?"

Erza spoke next, "He's fine, he just used a bit more magic then he's used to. Speaking of, what is your magic, exactly? From the skill you displayed using Titan, it certainly wasn't something you've had since birth. That leaves the question, 'How and when did you acquire Titan magic, and how can you use two magic at the same time?'"

"Hah, oh why not, I'll tell you. I acquired Titan when Makarov hit me with it the first time, during our fight."

"Wha-How is that in any way possible?" Erza asked, obviously not believing me.

"Archive. A magic I imagine is foreign to you."

"…I've only heard whispers about it." She admitted.

"It's premise is simple. As its name implies, I store magic like books in a library, and am able to use them where, when, and how I please. There's only one catch. I can only store a magic that I have been struck with. No defensive or healing magic will ever be used by me."

"That still doesn't explain how you can use two spells." Lucy commented.

"That's a question I don't have an answer to, unfortunately. I've been to countless doctors about this, but the only concrete thing I ever get is, 'Your genes are just special. We don't know how.'"

"That's…kind of cool actually!" Natsu blurted out before receiving a right hook from Erza.

"It really is." A familiar voice from nearby said. We all turned to see that Makarov was up now, and walking towards us. "I think I have an answer for you all."

"I'm all ears." I commented sarcastically. "Your guess is as good as mine after all."

"I don't think it's a guess, Mar. You carry an exceedingly rare mutation in your DNA, likely only passed from parents to offspring, if it's even that simple. In fact, this condition is so rare, that I only know of one other person with similar symptoms."

"Oh? Who?" I asked, generally intrigued.

"A man who lived a hundred and fifty years ago. The strange part is, he had your name exactly, to the very letter. Mar…Vermillion, was it?"

"World's a small place." I commented. "Maybe he's my grandpa."

"That would be a viable chance, yes, if there wasn't a problem with that. Mar was an inventor by both trade and hobby, discovering many secrets of magic, and inventing your Archive as his chief accomplishment. Hell, the guy even trained with the Thunder Dragon to acquire Dragon Slayer magic. Mar vanished overnight after creating a new, terrifying magic that was buried upon its completion. He never had children. So, I ask you, if it died with him, how would you have it?"

"He either didn't die or he wasn't the only person in the world with that mutation."

"Precisely. However, no other case has ever been reported. One hundred and fifty years without so much as a peep. Now, that, coupled with what Mar's last creation was, leads me to believe something…strange."

"Really? Try me." I said. At this point, everyone around me were completely lost. Sadly, I had an odd feeling this wasn't new for a certain pink haired man near me.

"The Arc of Time…that's what he invented. A magic capable of manipulating time itself. A secret kept among only Fairy Tail's masters, and the oldest of tomes."

It was almost like the mood dropped with an audible thud. Everyone started to catch on.

"Mar Vermillion. Remove your shirt, please." Makarov asked, to which I sat up, slid off the table, and complied. I exposed my tattoo to the world, and the truth was revealed. The Fairy Tail brand was across my heart, coloured black, in all of its glory.

"I knew it." Makarov said with a smirk. "The pieces fit…Mar…one last thing."

"What?"

"Mavis Vermillion, our first master, was this man's adopted sister, and he treasured her more than anything else in the world, going as far as to keep a photo of her around his neck at all times…Mar? Open your locket."

"Ludicrous statements and accusations." I thought. Either way, I popped it open and showed everyone present the clock on one side, and the photo on the other. The resulting reaction involved screaming, absolute stunned gazes, and Lucy going wide eyed, then fainting.

As it turns out, just because something sounds ludicrous, it doesn't mean it's not true. Before everyone hung a photo of my younger, adopted sister. Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail.

"It's all true." I said with a relieved sigh. "That Mar and me are one and the same."

Natsu's jaw hit the floor, and he kept switching his gaze between me and Makarov, who was laughing in delight.

"Tell me Mar, how did you stay so young? Come on, share your secrets with an old man!" He joked.

"Time travel. I popped out four years ago after ending my previous life. For some odd reason my body stopped aging two years ago. Every doctor I've been to pronounces me eighteen years of age without a shadow of a doubt. I have very few regrets…but unfortunately they are big ones."

"And I won't ask until you're ready. But still, you actually MASTERED Arc of Time? Time travel is a DREAM today!"

I snickered and replied, "And it shall remain that way. I have no intention of doing it again, nor do I have any reason to teach anyone."

"Fair enough." Makarov replied with a solemn nod. Everyone around us was still freaking out, and at this point, I noticed that many people around the room had woken up. Awkward. "Hey Mar? I've had a question that's been bothering me for some time. How old are you, exactly?"

"Twenty as of a month ago. Or a hundred and seventy if you want to go by my date of birth!"

"…You mentioned you popped out four years ago….are you telling me you invented both Archive and Arc of Time by the time you were 16?"

"That I did. It's easy once you know how, really."

"…Mar, that may have been the single most modest statement I've heard in decades. For the love of god man, take some PRIDE in your accomplishments!"

I fell silent, and painful memories began to surface. "Those…accomplishments are why I'm here today. I…I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this. Not yet."

"Oh...Mar, I'm sorry…I should have known that would have be-"

"Don't!...Don't apologise, please. It's completely understandable that you'd be curious, but my devils are just that, mine. If I feel like telling, I'll ask if you feel like listening. Until then, I just want the subject to be left alone, okay?"

Makarov was silent for a moment, and then nodded. Everyone else seemed to agree as well. "Very well. Now, I think there was a matter of your admission into Fairy Tail."

"! You're going to accept me?" I said, shocked. I seemed to be the only one though.

"Yes. I had some time to think on it while you were out, not that I really needed it, but regardless, I've decided to let you in. Then again, with that mark on your chest, you may as well have been family already!"

I was overcome! My eyes watered, my throat was parched, and I just burst into a fit of laughter from a mixture of happiness and relief.

Everyone was awake by the time I stopped, and we launched right into a celebration! Dancing, drinking, and of course, general happy/lowered inhibitions partying! Hell, at some point someone got me dancing on the table on a wager. And I can't dance to save my life!

Throughout the course of the party, I managed to get Mirajane and Elfman off to the side and catch them up to what I had told Makarov. Elfman made a comment about it being a hell of a way to make a first impression, but otherwise seemed relatively neutral about it! By the end of the night, we had become fast friends, much to Mirajane's chargin'.

As the party began to quiet down in the wee hours of the morning, I was sitting off to the side, unable to shake a worry from my mind.

Elfman seemed to notice this, and took it upon himself to sit next to me and ask about it. "You look like you have something on your mind Mar, care to share?"

"Sure, why not? I'm kind of wondering where I'm going to sleep tonight."

"You don't have a ho-…ah, that's right."

"Yeah. I doubt my old home even still stands. I'm just a vagrant, and I know the guild doesn't have a living quarters."

"Hmm, that is a problem, what do you do usually?"

"Find a quiet alley, get piss drunk, and pass out on the concrete."

"…You're very…up front."

"Why hide it? If I'm not hammered, it hurts to the point I can't fall asleep. I can deal with the hangover and the sore joints the next day."

"That…is an interesting way to live."

"The best part is, I hate booze. I just can't stand the taste of alcohol." I said sarcastically.

"Yikes!" he said with chuckle. "But seriously Mar? That stops tonight. You're staying with Mira and me, no ifs ands or buts."

"And why on earth would I argue with the chance to stay with two of the brightest souls I have and will ever meet? I gladly accept your offer, and pledge to be of service to you until I have enough money for my own place."

Elfman smirked at me and patted me on the shoulder. Somehow, I felt safe, despite only knowing him for a few short hours. Something about him and Mirajane just…clicked for me!

Mirajane soon wandered over and asked if Elfman had succeeded in dropping "The Offer", and when I just came outright and said that I looked forward to living with them, she was overjoyed. I guess that clicking worked both ways!

We all walked out into the night and a few short minutes later, we arrived at the very place I stood less than 24 hours prior. Elfman held the door for us, and Mirajane led me straight to a room down the hall.

"Welcome to your new home, Mar!" chirped as she opened the door, revealing an absolutely beautiful room.

The bed was made, the room cleaned to a sparkle…it was almost perfect…the only thing that erked me, however, turned me completely off of the idea.

A picture sat by the bed, showing Elfman, Mirajane, and their younger sister, Lisanna. As thoughts began to penetrate my mind, I noticed there was a certain smell in the room. Sadness…regret…and a very faint hint of a woman's perfume I had never smelled before. Very faint, yet preserved. Pieces began to click together in my mind, and I backed out of the room, shuddering.

"Mar, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"No…I can't live in there. This room…it was hers, wasn't it?"

Mirajane and Elfman both were shocked. "I'm sorry you two, but I can't interfere with this particular memory in any way. I know your pain far too well to do that."

Elfman was puzzled, but Mirajane's head sunk. Her eyes were wet, but oddly enough, she was smiling. "You're too kind Mar…" she told me. "How did you know?"

I pointed at my nose and just told her, "Dragon Slayers have enhanced senses, remember?" before walking back down the hall and laying on the couch. "Don't worry about me, I'll just sleep out here. Elfman, sorry for the confusion, I'll catch you up in the morning. For now, I'm just too tired."

"I-Yeah. Yeah, alright Mar. I look forward to it." He said with an awkward voice. Without any further conversation, I fell asleep.

While I drifted through the ethereal realm, I found myself pulled into a scene. Before me, several shadows stood over another one, apparently fallen in battle or otherwise. A large figure lay dead and burning away behind all of them. I knew I was dreaming, and thought I could just change the scene, as I usually did, but I could not alter even a minor detail.

This was strange. I had always been aware of when I was dreaming, and loved having fun with my subconscious….but never, NEVER had I not been able to interact.

I was floating above the scene below now. The several shadows standing over the sole laying one…they were crying. The voices were lined with static, and I couldn't make any of them out.

"What the hell is going on?" I said out loud, hoping to get one of the black form's attentions. They ignored me. I kept shouting and shouting, but I was invisible to them, it seemed.

Before long, I felt myself being pulled backwards, rising into the air and being forced toward a large light. Even though I was asleep, I felt warm! As I got closer, I got warmer, and not in an unpleasant way. I felt…rejuvenated!

A familiar voice entered my mind, "Beware…Beware the demon…" she said before a vision of a blackened face with piercing red eyes invaded my mind.

I woke with a jolt, sitting straight up with a gasp. I looked around to confirm I was awake and in the Strauss household. Sure enough, it was the same house I fell asleep in. I looked out the window and saw the sun was just starting to come up. I laid back down, knowing I would have another hour or two to rest.

I wasn't able to get comfortable, however, and turned onto my side. It was now that I noticed, Mirajane was sitting in a chair across from me, sound asleep. I smiled, glad to have a friendly presence first thing in the morning, something I wasn't entirely used to. Although I thought it was just a LITTLE weird that she might have been watching me sleep, but I let it slide. Somehow I knew she was just…strange as far as people go. In a good way, of course! Heck, if BOTH of them were any less strange, I might be sleeping in the street right now!

Thinking back on my dream, I couldn't make any sense out of it what so ever. But…that voice. I KNOW I've heard it before, but nowhere near recently. I know it wasn't anyone I had met in this time, and it wasn't Mavis. The voice was high, however, unmistakably feminine.

Even as I scoured my memory, I couldn't think of a single person who would match that voice. The only woman I really knew throughout most of my life was Mavis! I didn't care for dating; I thought it would just get in the way.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts out. There was no sense brooding on something I know I couldn't answer. I would, however, have to keep my ears open.

Just after I finished that thought, I heard a moan from Mirajane, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, Mirajane." I said politely.

She immediately went wide eyed was at a loss for words, her eyes darting around the room, trying to avoid me.

I chuckled and told her, "Don't worry. I find it flattering that you find me fascinating to the point you'd watch me sleep! I'm an inventor, remember? I can appreciate the want to know how something works."

Mirajane let out a large sigh while her head sank down, and said, "Right….Thanks Mar."

"Don't sweat it." I said while hopping up to my feet and offering my hand to her to help her do the same. "All that, and I hate awkward situations as much as the next guy." I said with a wink.

Now, I couldn't tell you for sure, but I'm pretty sure Mirajane tried to suck her head back between her shoulders right then and there. "Now." I began, "Where's the big guy and when do we start cooking?"

Mirajane seemed puzzled by my question, and told me, "Mar, you're a guest, you don't have to cook!"

"I don't have to, true. But you and Elfman took me in when you barely know me. I feel obligated to return the favour. Cooking, cleaning, weeding, or even if you need a hornet nest knocked down, I'll do it. Consider me your less-than-properly-mannered butler!"

"Mar, I can't ask you-"

"I know, you're too nice. That's why I must insist! I'll do it whether you ask me or not! Now, how does Elfman like his bacon…wait, you guys do eat meat, right?"

Mirajane started snickering, then burst right out laughing. I thought the poor girl was going off her rocker!

"Crispy! He likes it cr-phhh, hahaha-" she tried to get out.

"And you're not even vegetarians! God damn, I love you people!" I said as I sauntered into the kitchen, leaving Mirajane to laugh it out.

I quickly found everything I'd need, bacon, eggs, bread, milk, all that good stuff and got ready to throw breakfast together. However, once I tried to turn the element on, it didn't react.

"Uhh, Mira? The element isn't working!"

"None of them do! We use the oven!" she shouted back. "And I like that nickname!" she shouted back.

"Mira it is! And I'll take a look at this guy, just a minute!"

"Don't bother Mar, it's been broken for as long as I can remember, jus-"

"Fixed it!" I shouted back. Just to clarify, I noticed that the element wasn't generating heat due to a lack of power, due to a severed cable that ran inside the machine. Nothing a little lightning boost couldn't fix, at least temporarily.

Mirajane dashed into the room, in awe when she saw me starting to cook with a frying pan.

"H-How did you do that?"

I raised my hands and slapped them together twice quickly, generating sparks both times. "Mira, I'm a human jumper cable, remember?" I said as I started cooking.

"So…you're handy, you can cook, AND you're a genius inventor? Be careful Mr. Vermillion, or I just might end up falling for you!" she said teasingly.

I chuckled at her joke and told her, "It's not all good up here though." I said while pointing at my head. "I probably have the baggage of ten men. Maybe more!"

"Uh huh, but what you don't know Mar, almost everyone in Fairy Tail has more than the regular amount. I don't think there's a person there that hasn't lost someone." She said melancholically.

"No one? What about that Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu?"

"Never knew his real parents, raised by the Fire Dragon, Igneel. Igneel disappeared on July 7th, 777."

"Wow. Good on him to keep going like that. What about that feline friend of his?"

"Happy? He doesn't know what he is. He was born just outside of Magnolia, yet we have no records of a winged cat species."

"That's what I thought. I sure never saw one of those things back in the day. Maybe I should help the little guy with that."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that!...What about Titania?"

"Erza?...She hasn't really ever gone into that. No one knows where she came from, but we know it was a painful enough place for a girl to grow up in that she became cold to all but her closest friends. On top of that, she los-…"

"Her eye. I know."

"! How could you know that?"

"It's a fake, a marvelous one, for sure, I wouldn't even doubt if it could see, but it is still a fake. A fake eye just doesn't have the same gleam, the same SOUL behind them." I explained.

"And as unfortunate as it is, she can never have that again. She may not let on, but just that one thing bothers her, Mar. Please don't bring it up with her."

"Hey, I might be cold too, but I'm not heartless."

"You're not cold!" she blurted out quickly.

"Tell that to those thieves from two nights ago."

Mira fell silent, and was clearly uncomfortable on the topic.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. Hell, my sense of justice overall is perverted beyond recognition. It comes with how I grew up, I guess."

"…Want to talk about it?" she asked with a smile.

I turned and stared into her brightened eyes, and for a moment, I really did consider spilling everything. But, I decided it would be for the best not to. Not right now, anyway.

"Not now, but in time, I'm sure it will come out on its own."

Mirajane giggled and said, "I guess that will be good enough for now."

"Good, now go get your brother, breakfast is almost ready."

A lively morning later, the three of us walked to Fairy Tail, and addressed Makarov first thing. I had my name added to the Strauss team officially, and we accepted a job just out of town. Nothing overly complicated, just some farmers having trouble with aggressive wildlife.

The three of us waited on the property until the animals attacked, and once they were on the farmer's land, we sprung into action, beating them back with our magic. Well, Elfman and I did, anyway. Mirajane stood back and took score. As Elfman said, "A man should never let a defenceless woman do the fighting for him!"

Somehow I doubted the "Defenceless" part, her being in a mages guild and all, but I shrugged and went with it anyway. Wasn't anything worth note really, just a few bears and a couple packs of wolves.

By the end, every one of them would think twice before raiding farmland again, lest they want to be shocked or thrown around again. Elfman's Partial Takeover magic was certainly nothing to sneeze at. The final score? Elfman 31, me 26. I clapped as Elfman celebrated at the news. I'm not going to say I let him win or anything, hell no, but I will say I did hold back. Our mission WAS just to drive them off, not KILL them, after all. Elfman bested me within that boundary, and for that he deserved to celebrate!

That job was the first. There was soon a second, and a third, and so on. Weeks passed, and then a couple of months as Team Strauss gained fame and notoriety, slowly but surely. As we went on more jobs together, the three of us trusted and respected each other more and more, eventually leading to Elfman asking if I wanted to be a permanent resident in the Strauss household.

Now, the emotion of the moment makes it a little hard to remember, but I seem to remember saying something along the lines of, "I'm not going anywhere you big beautiful son of a bitch!"

A couple of days later, I started noticing Mirajane acting strangely. She seemed…sad when she thought no one was looking.

One morning, she left before Elfman and I, and as I was about to head out the door, Elfman called to me, "Hang on Mar."

I turned to meet Elfman's eyes and asked, "What's up?"

"Mar, I know you've noticed."

"Mirajane, right?"

"Yeah. She's been mentioning Lisanna a lot lately…I think it's just getting to her again."

"Has this happened before?"

"To both of us, actually. Though, I have an…odd idea to help her."

"Oh? I like odd, hit me."

"I want you to go out with her."

My cheeks reddened slightly, and I asked nervously, "Umm…Like a date?"

"Yeah! She needs to be distracted for some time, plus, you and her get along so well, I can only see it going well!"

I thought on it for a second, and I realized he was absolutely right! I could see no possible reason to say no!

"I guess we'll take the day off then! I'll go catch up to her!" I said as I bolted out the door, hoping to catch her before she got to the guild.

Once I found her, Mirajane and I had a fun day. Cotton candy, sideshow games, and even a big roller coaster or two decorated the daylight for us. Woman was a hell of a shot in the shooting gallery, she handled that gun like a pro. As the sun was going down, we decided to get on the Ferris Wheel, just to look over the peaceful town.

Of course, due to some clever sabotage on my part, the wheel stopped with us at the very top of the world, leaving Mira and I face to face, alone.

"Ah! Are we stuck?" Mira asked once the wheel ground to a halt.

Laughing lightly, I said, "I guess so…it's a beautiful view though."

Mira turned around and looked out at the lights on the city and giggled. "Yeah! They are pretty!"

Mustering all the courage I could, I forced my way through a statement, "I…I wasn't talking about the city." I surprised myself when I said that. It came straight from the heart, I didn't even think on it!

Mira looked at me, wide eyed and red as a tomato. "Y-You think I-"

"Am the most perfect woman I have ever seen. I…oh god, this is awkward…I really like you, Mira."

Mira did not answer me, but instead, she got up, stepped over to me, sat down next to me, and leaned on me. She rested her perfect head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her to keep her close.

For a long time, nothing was said from anyone but the wind. Until both of us said, simultaneously, "I wish this moment could last forever."

Somewhere below, a single bolt of lightning snaked its way through the metal of the wheel, into the breaker box controlling the wheel.

Shortly afterwards, we accepted THAT job. The job that changed my fate! A simple objective, destroy a minotaur that was terrorizing a small town. The execution was anything but simple, however.

We first traveled to the small village of Nohl, and talked to the mayor. He told us the beast would come every full moon and take their livestock. No one was near strong enough to stop it, so they put out a job offer to the guilds, offering what little compensation they could afford.

I pondered for a moment when they revealed the town's financial situation. The stress had likely been caused by the beast we were supposed to hunt.

"How long has this ad been out?" I asked.

"At least three months. No one answered us until now…they must think the money is too little…" The elderly mayor told us.

"Hmm…You know what? I don't need the money. Keep my share." I told them.

"What? But we have to pay you somehow!" he insisted.

"I guess, otherwise it's just a favour, not a job…Alright, I'll settle for a lower price. After we kill the thing, get me a hot meal and a comfortable pillow. That'll be payment enough."

The mayor seemed stunned. Even more so when Mirajane stepped up, bowed, and said, "Me too."

When we turned to Elfman, he said, "A man doesn't take an entire livelihood. Me too."

The mayor seemed absolutely taken aback for a few minutes, but then finally managed to say, "Bless you! Bless every one of you!"

As we waited, the townsfolk swarmed us with questions and admiration. We got separated quickly, just going with whoever tugged at us. In particular, one child seemed absolutely fascinated with me.

He was a scrappy little boy, with black hair and blue pants, only wearing an open red vest on his upper body. It was because of this, that I saw a strange mark on his chest. A dragon, red in colour, and abstract Japanese in style.

"Hey little man, what guild are you a part of?" I asked, curious.

"What's a guild?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's the organization I come from little man! We solve peoples problems for a living! Mine is called Fairy Tail, we all have marks like this, see?" I explained as I pulled my collar down far enough to show my brand.

"Wow cool! But mister, I was born with this! Does that mean I'm in a guild since birth?"

"I…don't know actually. If what you say is true, it's probably just a spectacular birthmark! If you ever join a guild, you might want to consider getting your brand somewhere else…your hand maybe?"

"Yay!" he replied simply.

"Say…ah, I can't keep calling you little man, what's your name son?"

"Lang!"

"Ha, alright Lang, can you use magic?"

"Not yet, but I can! I've been training!"

"Excellent…say, how old are you?"

"Ten last week!"

"Wow, happy birthday to you then!...hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Tell you what Lang, wait a couple years, develop that magic of yours, and then come to Magnolia. Fairy Tail is located there, and I'll put in a good word for ya."

"REALLY?!"

"I mean it. We can never have enough excitement at Fairy Tail, and I think you could fit easily!"

Words can't describe how exited Lang was, but he immediately ran off somewhere. To practice probably! I looked forward to seeing him down the line, to what kind of person he would become.

A few short hours later, the veil of night fell. Luckily for us, the full moon was this very night. We told everyone to hide in their homes, and say a prayer for us if they were into that sort of thing.

Sure enough, as the fifth bell rung at the stroke of midnight, we saw something coming over a nearby hill. Elfman handed me a pair of binoculars the townspeople leant us, and I focused in on the anomaly.

Yellow eyes, humanoid in nature, bent legs, and a horned head. This thing was our beast.

I left the binoculars on a nearby windowsill and started marching towards the monster, with Elfman and Mirajane right behind me.

The bell continued to chime. Seven times, eight, nine. The distance between us shrank to the point we could tell how tall each other were. Ten…Eleven…We were now face to face with the beast, and it looked down upon us. It was massive, towering at least ten feet tall.

Twelve. The beast swung violently, missing Mirajane and Elfman, but striking me hard enough to be tossed backwards by the force.

Elfman engaged it as Mirajane began peppering it with some lesser spells of various elements. Why did she not use her own Magic, I wondered. To this day she had not even let me see it!

Unimportant right now, I thought. I charged back into the field of battle and leapt through the air, hand pulled back and ready to strike, shrouded in lightning. I brought my hand down with every ounce of energy I had, taking the beast to the ground and dragging it for a long distance, almost right back up its hill.

"How was that! I just knocked your ass OUT!" I shouted at the beast. It didn't appreciate that all too much. It struck me before I had a chance to react, sending me through the closest house wall and into someone's dining room.

By the time I had got up and regained my senses, I heard something that made my blood freeze.

"USE IT! DO IT NOW BROTHER!"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN, I WOULD RATHER D-AAAARRRGHHH!"

I leapt outside to see Elfman pinned by the monster, being pounded by punch after brutal punch, to which he was only doing his best to defend with Partial Take Over. Mirajane was off to the side, wounded.

My heart sank for a brief moment, and then, something new. All but a single thought left my mind, my senses went blank, and my vision became clouded by rage. I heard someone screaming as I went Lightning Form to get to the monster, and it was only when I reappeared and tackled it to the ground that I realized. The one screaming was me. I wasn't even in control of my actions, my voice, my anything! The sheer thought of losing these two had scared me beyond any and all rational thought! I couldn't lose anyone else! I wouldn't! **NEVER AGAIN!**!

At least, that's the story I'm going to stick to. Why else would I fire Thunder Dragon's Bloody Roar down a Minotaur's throat, knowing full well the energy would cause him to explode? Sure, I used Titan and threw him away, but still! Have you ever had an animal, of ANY sort, EXPLODE on you? I didn't think so. Imagine if someone decided to rain bone, blood, and fleshy bits on a two kilometer radius over the period of two seconds. Now imagine the source of that being a ten foot, half tonne monster with horns. Yeah, not a pretty sight.

After the unexpected shower, my adrenaline burned off, and I found myself exhausted enough to fall to my knees. I looked around to confirm Mira and Elfman were alright, and once I saw them moving, I let myself fall to the ground. I didn't pass out this time, at least. I still felt like every cell in my body was on fire though. It was enough to make me consider using my last resort…nah, I might not be able to do it again. Better to save it instead of use it for some…extreme discomfort.

"Mar! Damn it Mar, talk to me!" I heard Elfman say as he slid across the ground alongside me. Mira wasn't far behind, standing over me instead.

I rolled onto my back, and used some of the last remaining strength in my body to raise my hand. I was going to give a thumbs up, but Mira grabbed it before I could and held onto it with the tightest grip I can remember anyone having.

"Ha, relax you two." I choked out. "I just put too much into that roar is all. I'll be fine in a couple hours."

I saw them both sigh in relief, and then they both helped me onto Elfman's back so he could carry me back to town.

The village mayor was waiting for us, and few people ran out to greet us in joy, Lang included! We were surrounded by the grateful by the time we reached the elderly man, shouting praises and concerns for myself at us. Poor Lang near had a heart attack before I reached out and ruffled his hair.

The elder was absolutely ecstatic. "You actually did it! We can't thank you three enough! Come on, we already have a room ready for you all, we'll get you some breakfast in the morning and I'll get you to the train station personally!"

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Elfman and Mira said simultaneously.

"The big guy would thank you too, but he's wiped right out. Oh, and sorry about that wall as well." Elfman said.

"Don't worry about it, such things are easily rebuilt. The livestock you saved, as well as the potential victims of the famine you avoided are not so." The mayor said with a smile.

Without further delay, we were escorted to the local Inn, and taken to our room. However, an awkward situation arose. There were only two beds!

They eventually came to the conclusion that Mira and I would share a bed, Elfman being much broader than me and all. He put me down gently, facing the far wall, and I heard Mirajane crawl in behind me. I smiled and gave my good night before passing out right then and there.

I had that weird dream again. It was slightly more vivid this time, I could tell that the shadows had genders, at least. But otherwise, it was mostly the same. The only difference being that when I was pulled to the light, it warned me of a demon, and I saw its face. The thing looked like that Lullaby monster that Natsu's team destroyed. I awoke suddenly. Not with a jump this time, but I still woke.

The clock read 3:13. "Holy hell, can I get a decent night's sleep for once?" I thought aloud quietly.

Feeling returned to my body rapidly upon my rousing. Good to know my magic was at least fast to come back. However, it caused a certain…issue. I felt a presence, very close to my back. Touching me in places, and most certainly with an arm draped over me.

Nervously, I slowly turned my head, trying to move my body as little as possible. Sure enough, Mira was there, head buried in my back, squeezing me in her sleep!

I had no idea how to react! I'd a woman had never slept next to me before that wasn't Mavis! But, I didn't feel the same way about Mira that I did Mavis! Oh crap, how the hell do I respond?!

As it turns out, fate had an answer for me already. Mira started moving. I froze. Dead silent and more still than a corpse! She slowly crept closer to me, and got both her arms around me! The worst part was when she started hugging me with a grip I couldn't escape for the life of me! I felt certain, let's call them "Features" being pressed against my back, sending a shiver up my spine. I admit though, despite my reservations, the experience was far from…unpleasant.

When she finally stopped moving, I breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down. At least until she started TALKING.

"Mmmmm…Mar…"

_You've got to be KIDDING me._ I thought. She was dreaming about ME in there! And that means…she actually wants to do this with me?

Flashbacks from the past couple of weeks started going through my head. Mirajane had gotten much more…physical, now that I thought about it. She took me by the hand to lead me places, took me on walks nearly daily…taught me the basics of ballroom dance…and she also began kissing me goodbye and goodnight. On the cheek of course, but with that one thought I realized a terrifying reality. Sweet mother of Christ, she had fallen for me!

I should have seen it sooner, she was far too comfortable around me. I shouldn't have been comparing her to Mavis for this long! Holy Christ, and I made an advance on her! Shit! Shit! Shit! I had meant that to just be playful!

It was an…interesting predicament I was in. If I confronted her, and I was wrong, it could shatter our friendship. But if I was right, and she did like me that way…what if I rejected her? It would kill her! It would kill me to do that! I had to think on this, and with Mira gripping me as tight as she was, I didn't think I was going to get a second to myself any time soon. At least not until morning.

Through an increasingly awkward night, I gritted my teeth and went with it. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I just did my best to space out as much as possible, just to keep my mind logically driven.

When the sun came up and shone on our faces, Elfman was the first to wake up, and I heard him step into the bathroom. Mirajane woke soon after, and I felt her pull away, and begin talking to herself worriedly. I decided to listen as best I could. Luckily for me, being a Dragon Slayer has that particular perk.

"Oh god, I was holding him this time…what's going on with me!...Oh, it's not like you don't know, _Mira._" She said. From there, it was just the sort of sounds a nervous puppy would make, nothing really audible. In English, anyway.

The toilet flushed and the sink was turned on for a moment, followed by Elfman walking out and sitting down.

"Still having trouble with the Mar situation, sis?" he asked quietly, probably thinking I was still asleep. Lucky me! This guy was going to spill my answers for me!

"Y-Yeah…How am I supposed to bring up that sort of thing Elfman? What if I come on too strong, and he runs?"

"Then he didn't deserve you. You're a wonderful person sis, we all know it. Mind you, I really don't like the idea of you posing in a swimsuit for the Sorcerer, but that's another issue altogether."

Aaaaand, that would explain how I knew the name Mirajane Strauss before I met her. Don't think I'll bring that up around the dinner table.

"I guess that's true, but that would hurt too much…I can't risk it, yet it's eating away at me! I love him!"

My heart…hell, I'm not sure what it did just then, but it felt…really good! To tell the truth, I had been infatuated with Mira since I laid eyes on her, I just let it go because I didn't believe I deserved love, and even when I overcame that, I still didn't see myself as worthy for her. That's why I stopped at where I did on that Ferris Wheel. But…over the last couple of months…I've helped people, made friends, even joined my little sis' legacy. People today are alive because of my interference! Present company included! My body began to warm as my greatest thought entered my mind. "Yeah. I deserve this. More importantly, WE deserve this."

I sat up quickly, unable to contain myself any longer. Mirajane and Elfman were in shock and attempted to change the subject as quickly as possible. I raised a hand to them to stop them, and then slid next to Mirajane, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close as I did.

"I love you too, Mirajane Strauss."


	2. The Island of Demons!

"You just up and confessed to her? Just like that? What about YOUR feelings?" Colby asked.

"She put everything I perspective. The idea of love fit perfectly with what I had felt for her." Mar replied calmly.

"That's…kind of calm for love. Most people seem to throw their heads away at the sheer prospect."

"Well I'm not most people!" The old mage replied with a cynical laugh. "Anyway…"

X783

Holy hell it was awkward getting out of town. Then again, I guess that's what happens when you confess mutual love to someone you've been living with for a couple months. In front of her brother never the less! We were all silent through breakfast, the entire ride home, and the rest of the day. It wasn't until Elfman went to bed that night that ANYONE talked!

Once his door closed, Mira grabbed my arm and forced me to the living room couch, and then sat down next to me.

"You could have waited until a more opportune time to drop that one!" she scolded me.

"Yeah, sorry I killed the day like that." I said while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "It had to be said." I insisted with a smile and a shrug.

Mirajane slowly faded from serious to outright laughing. "I know." She finally said. "Did you really mean it, Mar?"

"Of course I did." I said without hesitation. "I had my suspicions of how I felt for you for the longest time, hearing you put it in words finally made it make sense to me. I love you, Mira."

Mirajane turned bright red and looked straight down for a couple of minutes, and then started doing something…strange. She moved closer and closer to me until our bodies were separated by nothing but a few layers of clothing, and then she laid her head on my shoulder. Her beautiful white hair lazily cascaded onto me, and I wrapped an arm around her from instinct, as she did the same, both of us holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry." I started. "I'm new to this."

"No, Mar, don't apologise!...I am too!"

"You too?...Ha…hahaha!" I started laughing, unable to stop! I was truly happy! She was perfect…absolutely perfect in every way. "Perfect in every way." I heard myself say aloud.

Mirajane blushed, and hugged me tighter. I decided to try something I had seen in a movie some time ago, having nothing else to really go on.

I turned my head and kissed Mira on the top of her head, before turning back and leaning my head onto hers, yet not making her bear its weight. She might have seen the same movie, because she did the same thing with my cheek.

Some time of chaste kissing and enjoying the presence of each other later, we both felt tired enough to go to bed. However, when I laid down to pass out on the couch as usual, Mira grabbed my arm, gently this time. She led me to her room, and told me, "You're not sleeping on that thing anymore. You can sleep with me."

I just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, causing her to turn beat red again. In silence, we turned away from each other and got changed. My pajamas are nothing special really. Just a pair of bottoms. I can't stand wearing a shirt at night.

When Mira said she was ready, I turned to see her in a plain white night gown. I was dumbstruck by how gorgeous she looked, but she seemed to be keeping her cool. I had never seen her in this before, but she had bid me goodnight nearly nightly. Me being naked from the waist up was nothing new for her.

With a lump in my throat and butterflies in my stomach, I crawled under the sheets with Mirajane after hitting the light. After some tossing and turning, we found a comfortable position, with me laying flat and her resting her head on my chest.

I felt her run her hand over an old scar of mine, trying to get a feel for it in the dark.

"Curious?" I asked.

"Yeah! This feels like it was a deep wound when you got it, what happened?"

"I took fully charged Ring Magic to my chest, actually."

"Ring Magic? Oh, like Loke!" she guessed confidently.

"Loke? Yeah, I guess a lot like him. Hell of a lot stronger though."

"Oh?"

"The man who gave me this scar…well, hell, I guess he wasn't a man at all! I got this from a celestial spirit!"

"A spirit?" 

"Yeah! More specifically, the lion, Leo."

"Leo? Huh, I don't think Lucy has him yet."

I remembered Lucy as well as I could. We never really had much extended interaction, since whenever I'd talk to a member of Team Natsu, it would be either Erza or Natsu himself. I knew she was a spirit mage though. I also caught on that she was just a normal, down to Earth girl shoved into a big, pandemonium filled family!

"Someday." I said with a smile.

"Someday." Mira agreed.

For a few minutes, there was silence, though I could feel Mira getting…well, to hell with it, warmer. She must have had something embarrassing on her mind.

"Hey…Mar?" she finally asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my head toward hers. Before I even knew what was going on, Mirajane grabbed my head and kissed me deeply. I was shocked at first, but that shock soon faded into pleasure, so I followed my instinct and embraced her as we continued kissing.

Mira slid up to eye level with me, breaking our lips apart in the process.

"That was…that was…wow." I tried to get out.

Mira started giggling at me.

"Oh? You think that's funny? Come here!" I said playfully before kissing her back.

The events of that night past this point I refuse to recount. I will say, however, that things escalated rather quickly, and it was the night my fate changed for the better.

As we lay there, quiet in contrast to the events that had just happened between us, we exchanged pillow talk.

"Mirajane…you had never done something like that before, had you?"

"…No. It was a first for me. I'm glad it was you!"

I was…well, beyond touched. For just a minute, the moment meant a lot more to me than it did to Mira. That was broken when I told her, "Mira…I…It was a first for me too. I'm glad it was with someone so pure."

"Pure? Mar, are you religious?"

"No, no! I just couldn't think of a better word. I…I love you, Mirajane."

Instead of a reply, Mira kissed me and we laid down for a good nights rest.

No dream tonight. Just blissful silence next to my…girlfriend, I guess! It felt good to say that.

In the morning, I woke up first, and decided to stay still until Mira followed suit. The sun was just coming up, so enough light got into the room that I saw the sorry state we left it in. Clothes scattered everywhere, the entire room smelled of sweat. I didn't regret a bit of it, though I did find myself wondering how we got a nightgown dangling from a ceiling fan.

I found myself thinking in the early light. _This is love, huh? I like it! Shame I paid it no attention before, I could have written a good book or two on the subject from what I had seen so far! Then again, if I hadn't waited, Mira might not have been as special…yeah, can't have that. This…relationship we share now…even now I know, it's enough to keep me going. It's enough to keep me alive. Not for me, but for her. Up until recently, I thought Fairy Tail was what was going to give me purpose. I was wrong. Even this far in, Fairy Tail did not keep the thoughts out of my mind. Those dark thoughts you never express, those of wanting to take your own life. Everything I knew was a hundred and fifty years in the past, how could I get anything back? That's all I wanted. Sadly, I only realized this after I used Arc of Time. Such a mistake can never be taken back. Traveling backward that same distance is anywhere between five and ten times more difficult, and I had nearly died from the forward jump. If I tried to jump more than once over a period of time, it could destabilize the space tome continuum, and that, needless to say, would be bad._

I shook the thoughts and memories from my mind. Too depressing.

It wasn't long after that Mirajane started to rouse. She rolled toward me, leaving us face to face as she woke up. I smiled at her as her eyes opened. "Good morning sleepyhead." I teased.

Instead of giving me an answer in words, she giggled at me, and then kissed me. "That's how to say good morning properly." She said, smirking at me as she did.

After I returned the favour, we got up and started cleaning the room while getting dressed. At some point I heard her ask, "Wow, how did you get that up there?" so I turned to see her staring at her nightgown, laid across the ceiling fan blades.

I laughed at the stupefied expression on her face before walking over and giving her a hand getting it down. And by that, I mean she was too short to grab at it, so I lifted her up on my shoulders! I just bent down, went for her legs, and then stood up quickly, but not as far as to knock her head on the roof.

After we finished with the room, I went to open the door for her, but instead of walking through it, she instead grabbed onto my spare arm and hugged it.

Walking as one, we stepped out into the living room, to the smell of breakfast. We found Elfman already up, cooking. Poor guy looked a little tired.

"Hey Elfman, did you sleep alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, I did, until I started having this weird dream!" he said, not looking up at us. "I was just laying there, you see, when I started hearing some very…impure sounds coming from the other side of my wa-…" At this point, he had looked up and noticed Mirajane hanging onto my arm. "Oh…sweet...merciful…FUCK! I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Mirajane went completely beet red, and I wasn't much better. We both did our very best to avoid eye contact with Elfman, unable to speak! Elfman seemed blank for a moment, his eye twitching slightly. Finally, he started snickering, and then fell to the floor, clutching at his chest from sheer overwhelming laughter!

"I am so sorry!" he tried to get out while gasping for air, "I'm really ha-ha-ha! I'm really happy for you two! I can't st-ha ha ha!"

An awkward few minutes later, breakfast was ready, and Elfman took the occasion to get a few things off his chest about us.

He started with, "Now, Mar, don't think for a second I'm not okay with this. Mirajane has been overdue for finding the right guy for some time now. That being said! If you ever make her cry, hurt her, or abandon us, we're going one on one, all out, like men! I don't care if I have to track you to the ends of the Earth, I will find you if you hurt her, got it?"

"Got it." I said dutifully. I meant that too, from that very moment, I would do my best to remember that code.

"Good! Now, let's get to the guild. I think there's the matter of a pot on who Mirajane was going to end up with and when. Last time I checked, odds on you were paying out pretty high, Mar!"

"People thought I had no chance? Ah, I'm hurt!" I said overzealously, causing my company to laugh. "Oh! Right! One thing before we go though."

"What's up?"

"I've decided something. Mira, Elfman, please witness this for me." I said as I stood and placed my right hand over my heart. "I, Mar Vermillion hereby swear upon my honour as a mage, and upon my name as an inventor, that I shall forsake alcohol outside of social functions or celebrations."

"Mar?" Mira asked, curious as to what brought this decision about.

"Ah, right. This came about from simple logic, really. I used alcohol as an escape. Since Mira has provided me with an environment I do not wish to escape from, why bother? I don't even like the taste of alcohol anyway. I'll just use it to lower my inhibitions at parties and the like. I'm told I can be very fun with just a buzz!"

Elfman and Mira both laughed for me, and then patted me on my shoulders. After a brief silence, Elfman smiled at me and said, "Good for you." very sincerely.

A short walk later, we arrived at Fairy Tail's front gate, and made our way in. The moment the door swung open, I could feel all eyes divert to us. Slowly at first, and then everyone in the place rapidly. Silence struck the room, and mugs were dropped on the floor.

I was wondering what the fuss was about, until it occurred to me: Mirajane was still hanging onto my arm, and Elfman was smiling. Good god, everyone knew already.

The silence was broken by none other than Titania herself, "I knew it! Everyone, pay up!"

"You KNEW?!" I asked, stupefied at the concept of Erza predicting Mira and I's relationship so perfectly! I mean, Natsu would have been higher up then her on my guesses! Lucy for sure, but Erza?!

"It wasn't difficult really. Stating four weeks ago, whenever you came back from a solo job, Mirajane would drop what she was doing to come and greet you. It's also worth note she acted nervously around you and that her skin would get at least 14% redder in your presence. It was just a matter of time until she either made a move or let her affections be known to you. I took a gamble as far as you liking her, though. I haven't had as much time to study you, and what time I do see you, you're usually brooding on something."

Mira nudged me slightly, and then leaned in and told me, "Yes, yes she is always like that."

Surprised, pleasantly, mind you, I shrugged and asked Mirajane to let go of me for a moment. I walked up to Erza and offered my hand. She seemed puzzled, and looked at me with inquisitive eyes. I sighed and told her, "I have a deep respect for people who have that level of analytical skill. I look forward to working with you sometime, Ms. Scarlet."

Erza closed her eyes and smiled widely while shaking her head, and then took off one of her gauntlets, and shook my hand. Almost on que, the guild sprung into a celebration!

Ale flowed freely through Fairy Tail, and everyone started having a great time. The funny thing was, despite all of them being underage, and therefore dead sober, Natsu, Grey, and Erza were the best dancers there! Doubly so on Erza, considering she didn't take off her armor! Natsu and Grey were of course competing to one up each other, and they both pulled some breakdancing moves that I would have sworn the human being was incapable of performing beforehand! Erza seemed able to adapt to any beat, any tempo, and any genre flawlessly. Then again, considering the nature of re-equip magic, and how famous she had gotten with said skill, it didn't surprise me AS much. Meanwhile, I have two left feet sober, but once Mira got a couple of stiff drinks in me, I ended up getting everyone to Cossack dance by my own lead!

As the night died down, however, mischief was in the air. I was sitting at the bar, talking to Mira, who was serving, as usual. However, I glanced up at the S rank board on the second floor, and I noticed something. Happy was on it, grabbing a request. Looking around, I noticed that a certain high ranking member of our guild had seen it too, and ignored it.

Laxus was his name. When I first met him, he was a mean son of a bitch. Tall man, broad as well, with golden hair and an acidic attitude. Bastard didn't give a damn for anyone but himself. The worst part of it all was that he was Makaorv's grandson, and next in line for the title of guild master. I still remember when that was told to me for the first time. My reaction was…pessimistic to say the least. I claimed that if he was Fairy Tail's future, that everyone would be been better in the past!

Once I saw Happy sneak out and I noticed Natsu and Lucy were missing, I sighed and turned to Mira, who had been inquiring on what I was looking for.

"Sorry Mira, I need to go bail out the hot head. I'll be back soon." I said before sealing the deal with a kiss and heading out into the night after the Summoner, the cat, and Dragon Slayer.

I managed to beat them to the station through the use of some back alleys and urban parkour, and awaited their arrival eagerly.

My patience was soon rewarded, as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy came walking up not ten minutes later. To my surprise, they weren't alone. Grey was with them!

Once the four of them saw me leaning against a pole, clearly waiting for something, everyone but Grey froze stiff. Instead, he walked straight up to me and asked, "So, did you get the feeling Natsu was about to do something stupid too?"

"That I did! It's like some weird wavelength!"

"Ha! Believe me, I know exactly what you're talking about!"

"Haha! Anyway, what's this all about, why are they doing this?"

"Lucy's rent is high, and she's nowhere near paying it this month. The job they took is very high reward, very high risk. Coincidentally, it also rewards one of the twelve Zodiac Keys."

"One of the Zodiac keys?! It wouldn't happen to be Leo, would it?" I asked, excitement building.

"We don't know. We'd have to see it."

"Awww. Hang on-" I said before leaning around Grey to look at Lucy, who was still with Natsu and Happy, unable to move a muscle and sweating profusely. "Guys, relax! I'm not going to run you all back to the guild! Hell, I intend to join you to make sure nothing screwy happens!"

A collective sigh of relief was had between the members of Team Natsu, and Lucy calmed down enough for me to ask, "So, how many Zodiac keys do you have so far, anyways?"

"F-Four, sir!"

"Sir? Good lord." I said as I turned to Grey. "Am I really that imposing?"

"You can be. The fact you actually got together with Mirajane alone will make people respect and fear you."

"Fear?"

"…Uhhh, you can find that one out yourself. Don't worry, it just has to do with what Magic she uses-sorry, USED to use."

"Hmm, fair enough. Anyway, let's go! I believe your train is departing soon."

"Hey, how do you know that's OUR train?" Natsu shouted at me.

"Because it's late and that one is the last one that runs today, now quiet down and come on!"

We barely managed to get on the train in time, and quickly found our seats. The train was very high end, likely English in make. Each section of seats were actually a four walled room with an entryway door. Every seat room could hold up to sixteen people! The seats were huge! Full sized couches, I tell you, and just as comfortable!

Twenty minutes on the road, and no one had said a word. I was gazing out the window for most of it, but every time I turned toward my friends, they all immediately tried to look away from me as fast as possible, and avoid eye contact.

I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was on everyone's mind. After all, in addition to the public announcement, I was wearing some clothes that I picked out in a hurry. Nothing special, but still out of character for me. Namely, a gray hoodie and baggy blue jeans. Well, sorry, I wore jeans, but never baggy ones by any means. That, and I never wore a sweater. Hell, the only reason I was now was because I couldn't find a shirt to throw on.

I sighed and announced, "Alright, ask me anything you want, just remember though, I AM a gentleman."

Almost immediately Lucy piped up with "How did you two end up together?"

Everyone focused on me as I smiled and answered honestly. "You all know I was on a mission with Mira and Elfman until today. Well, yesterday it all went south. A situation similar to when Lis-"

I stopped myself, knowing that if I said that, it would bring Natsu pain. Even through his motion sickness, it was already evident. "Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to offend you."

He just waved it off and, between his heaves, told me to continue.

Even Natsu was curious, I guess I HAVE to spill now. "Elfman refused to use his Magic, despite his life being in danger, and it would have cost him his life if I didn't intervene. Mira was in full view of me literally exploding a Minotaur to save her brother. We had a heart to heart to heart moment later that night. As you all likely know, Mirajane and I were inseparable for the last couple weeks. As it turns out, we had developed romantic feelings for each other, and once the opportunity to let it out presented itself, we did so with pride. And so, here I am."

There was a collective "Wow!" from everyone present who could still talk, Happy included!

"Anyway, looks like we're here!" I said as the train began to slow into the station. "What's our plan to get to this job of yours?...And what are we doing exactly?"

Everyone but Natsu seemed agape. Lucy finally piped up and asked, "Y-You came along….on an S class mission…without knowing what we were doing?!"

"Uhhh, yeah. Yeah I did. You guys are my friends, I don't care what we're doing, I have your backs!" I said cheerfully. I meant that too!

Lucy and Grey both laughed at my roundabout attitude, while Happy explained to me, "We're on our way to Galuna Island to lift a curse!"

"A curse?" I asked, intrigued. "Wow, it really IS a good thing I came along!"

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"I was well versed in that kind of stuff back in the day. Considering any modern curse would stem from my time, it seems likely that I could diagnose the problem, at least!"

"Awesome!" Happy shouted as the train stopped.

"I'll get hot head, come on, lets go." I said as I slumped my fellow Dragon Slayer on my back and carried him off the train.

Unsurprisingly, there was no ferry to Galuna, and most sailors we talked to were unwilling to go anywhere near the place. It wasn't until we found a man named Bobo that things started to look up. Bobo revealed to us once we set off that he was actually native to Galuna, and affected by the curse personally. He proved it by unwrapping his arm, revealing that of a demons! Claws, spiked elbow, and everything!

Bobo explained to us that some sort of Dark Magic ritual was being held at the peak of Galuna's mountain, and that the side effect was that every villager in the only town on the island carried his very curse. He also mentioned it got worse while the moon was in the sky, though he did not specify how.

Finally he told us, "Now, we won't get to Galuna for some time, you might want to get comfortable…or maybe even hold HIS hair back." He said, gesturing at Natsu.

I decided to take a nap, I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night be-ermmm….I was tired. Yeah. That.

Sure enough, the vision came back in full force. This time though, shadows were lifted, and I could make out a few faces of those standing. Grey…Erza...Happy…Lucy? Natsu was mysteriously absent, but in his place was I man I had never seen. After a few short minutes of trying to get a look at the fallen one, I was again yanked to the light, warned, and shown the demon. This time, in all of its glory. At least fifty feet tall, covered in ice. It smashed its out and its eyes adopted that red hue, and that was all there was.

I awoke with a start, to the sound of panicking. Bobo was missing, and a large tidal wave was approaching us from one side. I could see an island in front of us, so got up and jumped into the water, grabbed the back of the boat with one hand, and forced Lightning out of the other as hard as I could! We shot forward like a jet, at a speed fast enough that I lost my shoes in the water.

We were getting close to the shore, maybe five hundred meters to go! The tidal wave, on the other hand, was already causing the water under us to dip. I looked to the side just in time to see a horrid sight. The wave, blocking out the moon, directly over us. Two hundred meters from shore, we were engulfed by the wrath of the sea.

I braced through the impact, dead set determined to get everyone safe! As the current raged against the shore, I raged against it, grabbing onto everyone I could. Natsu and Grey were both out cold, and I scooped them up quickly, and started swimming for air. On the way, a certain cat crossed by me, so I gripped his backpack with my teeth and carried him along too.

When we all emerged, I realized the current had washed us close to shore, so I got all of them to a place they wouldn't drown, and then turned and jumped back into the depths, searching frantically for our spirit mage.

Thirty seconds passed. A minute. Two. My lungs were burning with the need for oxygen, but I denied them. I had a feeling…I had this strange feeling she was close! It was like if I had sensed her magic, even though she wasn't in battle, yet, it felt strange. Strange like, if the entire world around us was a darkened void, and we were the only things to fill it. I followed the feeling…the sense, and sure enough, floating downward was Lucy herself! I wrapped an arm around her and pulled us for the surface. As we breached, I inhaled the deepest I ever had in my life, and was breathing heavily until we got onto dry land.

Noticing the men were starting to come around, I turned my entire attention to Lucy, who I slumped on the beach. I placed my finger under her nose, and to my extreme horror, she wasn't breathing!

"No!...NO! DAMNIT! NO ONE ELSE!" I shouted as I started putting repeated pressure on her diaphragm. "DON'T YOU GODDAMN DIE ON ME!"

Seeing no results, and no other option, I quickly plugged Lucy's nose and gave her artificial respiration, praying I could revive her. The men had started walking over, shock and sadness in their eyes at the sight of Lucy's state.

"I WIL NOT LOSE YOU! DAMNIT LUCY, BREATHE!" I shouted as I kept applying pressure to her chest.

"ARRRRGHHH! **FUCK THIS, CLEAR**!" I shouted as I draped my hands in lightning and pressed on Lucy's chest, hoping to shock her nerves awake.

Lucy started coughing, and threw up a large amount of water. I got away from her side and fell backwards in relief as her system reset.

After she finished, she rolled back onto her back, and opened her eyes. A wave of extreme relief washed over all of us, and she looked over to me.

"Thank…you…" was all she could get out before I put my hand over her mouth.

"Save your energy, you're going to need it." I said before standing back up.

She smiled up at me as I turned back to Natsu, Grey, and Happy. "That goes for you guys too."

"Hey…" Natsu started awkwardly.

"Thanks. You saved our lives, Mar." Grey finished.

"I WANTED TO SAY THAT!" Natsu snapped at him.

"I…I did, didn't I?" I said, as the fact sunk in. They would have taken this job whether or not I was here. If I wasn't though, Fairy Tail might have been down some of their best…Strange to think about such things.

While everyone caught their breath, I took a look around, and quickly found an animal trail, wide enough that humans could use it easily. Considering there were cut branches around me at about the five foot six level, it was likely that people had passed through. And if people passed through, that village had to be nearby!

I rushed back to everyone, having found what I wanted. Lucy was still laying on the beach, not that she had much choice, I'm sure. Natsu and Grey were sparring some distance away, and Happy was cheering them on.

I walked over to Lucy and laid down next to her, taking in the now rising sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"…Yeah. It looks better on an island like this."

"Hey, sleeping beauty can talk now!" I replied sarcastically, with care more then evident.

"Shut up!...Hey, Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I owe you my life."

"I just did what I thought was right Lucy. As for debts, you don't owe me a thing. We're friends, remember? Why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

"…You just take the fun out of everything, you know that?"

"Ha! You're not the first person to say that."

Lucy giggled weakly, and then coughed a few times.

"Sorry, guess I'm still kind of weak."

"Don't worry about it. We'll leave when you're ready." I said before standing up, noticing that Natsu and Grey had gone from sparring into a full on fight. As I started toward them, Lucy grabbed my ankle.

"Mar…seriously, thank you."

I smiled and bent over to pat Lucy on the head, much to her joy, and then stood straight and started toward the two hard heads, lightning welling up in my right palm.

I focused it into a literal lightning bolt, and once Grey and Natsu pushed each other away after a clash, I chucked it straight between them. It flew past them, stopping them dead, and then flew out to the opposite end of the beach, where I detonated it with enough force to sink the entire area into the water.

Jaws dropped and eyes stretched open as they slowly turned to me.

"I said SAVE your energy you idiots! Now get along or I won't miss next time! Am I clear?"

"C-Crystal." the two of them said in unison. With that, I went back to Lucy and laid back down beside her. I figured she could use a friend for a while.

Once she saw me however, she snickered at me.

"What's funny?" I asked happily.

"You're like their father!" she said before laughing.

Thinking back on it, I snickered myself and said, "I guess I am!"

A few hours later, the sun had reached its apex, and the island was really starting to heat up. Luckily, Lucy had recovered enough that she could walk. Not that we would let her though! Once she walked five steps, she stumbled slightly. Heck, she probably just nicked a rock, but Natsu started carrying her piggyback style all the same. I would have, but like I said earlier, I didn't have shoes at this point. At least my socks kept most of the dirt and grass off of my feet.

With Natsu having to go slower for Lucy, it actually took us some time to get to the village. The sun was already gone by the time we found the front gate. Then again, it might have taken even longer if Natsu and I hadn't sniffed the place out. (Literally.)

I looked to the sky to see the moon rising, just getting ready to go over the island as we walked into the village. It was purple in colour, oddly.

Our presence was far from unnoticed. We were immediately swarmed by curious onlookers, hoping to find out where we were from and why we were here.

As I looked around, I realized that not one villager was entirely human. Every one of them had at least one demonic limb, no different than Bobo.

It wasn't long before the village chief, a small, frail looking old man cut through the crowd to us.

"Are you mages?" he asked bluntly. I nodded to him, being the closest at the time, to which he said "Are you here to answer our call for help?"

"Yes." I replied plainly.

The mood, heavy from mistrust, was lifted almost immediately. The chief smiled wide, and I could tell all the people around us were immediately grateful to the maximum extent of their hearts.

"Thank god…I thought no one would ever come."

He proceeded to explain the situation. Most of it we had already heard, but unlike Bobo, he told us that the MOON was responsible! He claimed the power of the moon was falling to earth at night, causing demonic transformations, and that the magic was so powerful that it was causing permanent demon limbs and even the loss of sanity!

As he finished, we looked toward the moon, now over the island…and purple! A stream began flowing from it, and into the mountain at the center of Galuna.

While I stared at the peak, mesmerized, the villagers behind me…changed. Every single one of them were completely overtaken by a demonic side, and they all became complete demons. Us mages were the only ones unaffected, for some strange reason.

"Please…" the chief pleaded, "People who stay like this long enough go mad…we have to kill them. My own son…MY BOBO WAS ONE OF THEM! Please strangers…DESTROY THE MOON! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

I could feel the pain from this man. From everyone. But, his Bobo…could it be him? Ours DID disappear, I guess weirder things have happened than a ghost who could sail.

I closed my eyes for a minute and contemplated the situation. When I opened them, I realized everyone was looking to me for an answer, my friends included. Me and my big damn mouth!

"Alright, you got it. We'll investigate the source of these transformations first, but if there truly is no other way, I will destroy the moon personally."

"MAR!" I heard Lucy yell at me. Guess she was feeling better.

"Lucy, drop it." I heard Grey scold her.

I looked back toward the peak, noticing the moon had stopped draining. "Does that happen at the summit every night?" I asked.

"Yes." The chief said as everyone reverted to Halfling forms.

"Good. If it falls in the same place, it can't be a coincidence. I have an odd feeling the peak is the key. However, to know for sure, we need to go during that phenomenon."

"Understood." The chief said solemnly. "You may stay here until then…and if I may be so bold as to ask, why is she being carried?" he asked while pointing.

I didn't need to turn to tell who he was talking about. "We had a little shipwreck is all. She just got a bit more waterlogged then the rest of us."

"Stop being so damn modest!" I heard Lucy scold me.

"Never!" I shot back teasingly.

We were led to some makeshift beds, and enjoyed the rest of the peaceful night. Well, peaceful for everyone else, anyway.

After the story of my "Heroism" on the beach made its rounds and people stopped asking me questions, I had that damn dream again. This time though, clear as day…everything…I saw every single last gory detail. That demon I saw before…it was the large form laying dead behind everyone. Horror gripped me as I saw the state of the body everyone was bent over. A large spike was stuck through its chest, and Erza yanked it out and leaned over it, covering its upper body completely before I could see its face. Before I could see exactly who our fallen comrade was yanked toward the light one last time. I didn't need to see, really, I already had a pretty good inkling on who it was.

"You know the truth now?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Please, try and prevent this. Beware the demon, Mar."

I shot awake as the sun fell onto my face lazily. My friends were still around me, sleeping soundly. I scrounged some nearby material and made a note by burning the words into it, saying I was going for a walk.

I swiftly left the village and used Lightning Form to head for the peak of the mountain. Within minutes, I stood atop some ruins, left by a civilization I had very little concern about at the moment.

At the very apex of the mountain, on a plateau, a large slab of stone laid bare. On top of it, a ritual circle the likes of which I had not seen for…well, I guess it would be a hundred and sixty years now!

I knew the seals on the ground, so I knew immediately that this was not where the moon poured its power. It was being focused and amplified through the earth itself, to an area below my feet. I also proved a hunch of mine correct. I attempted to summon lightning and strike the circle with it, but once it got close, if dissipated completely. Anti Magic.

Someone was performing a hell of a cancelling spell, but why? Could it have something to do with that demon? That lullaby…thing?

I wouldn't get any answers thinking like this, so instead I darted back to the village, being sure to strike into the ground in front of our "Hotel" to wake everyone up. A mighty thunder strike was heard, and the intended effect was had. It was what I loved doing most with Lightning Form. I couldn't tell you how many times Mavis had got me to scare the hell out of someone doing this. Mostly Leo, though!

Ahh, Leo. He was a brother to me back in the day. He would pass through to our world of his own volition and strength, a very dangerous act for a spirit, just to spend time with us! Hell, he practically lived with us, and just retreated to the Spirit world at night to regain his strength. When his master needed him, he would, of course, excuse himself and be off for a time, but he would always come back. The three of us were like peas in a pod, and I owed it all to random chance!

That spirit mage…I can't remember her name. I remember she looked a lot like Lucy though. Almost an uncanny resemblance, actually.

My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu shouting, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Yo!" I said as I calmly entered.

"Why'd you have to go and wake us up this early?" Grey muttered quietly.

"I found some things out and got excited. Now sit up and listen. All of you."

After I caught them up on what I had discovered, we got breakfast and set out into the jungle. I explained that since there was no way to get under the mountain from the tip, there had to be a tunnel or some secret entrance someplace else, and that finding one ASAP was our goal.

However, it wasn't long before we were attacked by, and no, I am NOT kidding about this, a ten story rodent wearing a maids costume.

Natsu immediately went up in flames, but I told him to stand down. I had a bad feeling that this thing was just the tip of the iceberg.

With that I drew on Archive for an old favourite magic of mine. A re equip magic called Gilgimesh, a pair of demonic gauntlets, boots, and a half mask for mouth protecting. All of which enhance the user's abilities, and deliver a hell of a hit on contact. As I dashed toward the beast, I remembered I forgot to mention that I could re equip on, if not slightly below Erza's level thank's to Archive. Or re equip at all for that matter. I jumped at the beast's head with my arm drawn back and screaming, then hit the thing with all I had, causing it to literally fly away from impact. When I hit the ground, I heard everyone say, "I think we just found the MALE Erza!" I turned around to see dropped jaws, and just scratched the back of my head, Gilgimesh still equiped, and said, "Yeah, I guess I overdid it a bit. Poor thing won't know which way is up for a few hours at least. Anyway, check this out!"

I led them to some ruins I noticed while I was in the air, and we explored inside. Natsu being...Natsu managed to bust the floor open.

"Are you okay down there?!" I shouted into the hole.

Natsu coughed a couple times from the dust and told us, "Fine!...Hey, there's a tunnel down here! It leads toward the mountain!"

"Perfect!" I said before jumping down after him. Everyone swiftly followed, and we navigated our way through the dark caves, using Natsu as a living torch.

It wasn't long before we came to a wide open area. We were some height above the ground, at least twenty feet straight up, like if we were on a balcony overlooking the area.

I moved in first to take a look around, and once I spotted what was at the back of the room, my heart sunk, and I couldn't avert my eyes.

Grey was the first one to me, asking "Mar! What's wrong?!" before aligning his gaze with mine. "Deliora…" he whimpered. "It can't be! NO!"

Grey had become hysterical, and upon hearing two voices getting closer, I knocked him out to keep us incognito.

We listened in, and learned that the curse on Galuna was called Moon Drip, and that it focuses the moons energy like I thought. However, my worst fears were confirmed when they mentioned that Deliora was to be set free by this magic. We decided to retreat further back and wait for night to observe Moon Drip and prepare a counter strategy.

Unfortunately, it was too dark for me to get a good look at our opponents, so I had no idea what we were up against.

As we pondered, Grey regained consciousness, and started to relate his past to us. How Deliora destroyed his home town and he swore revenge, how his mentor, Ur, took him in, and how he rejected it, chasing after Deliora once he learned of the one move that could stop it, Iced Shell. A move that sacrifices the user to convert him or her into everlasting ice. He related how Ur was forced to knock him out and perform the move herself, sacrificing her own body to save her pupils and likely the world's from Deliora's destructive gaze. How he had been orphaned again, and done the same to his fellow pupil, Lyon. He told us how Lyon had abandoned him once he learned what happened, and how he ended up coming to Fairy Tail because of his master's old mark.

I was quiet the entire time. Most of it I spent at the exit staring at Deliora. My vision had all the pieces gathered to pass. It was time to share my premonition. That, and my theory on Moon Drip.

"Listen everyone." I started, "First things first, I think I know what Moon Drip is. From the context that it's being used by those people, it seems that it is one of the, if not the, strongest anti magic spells in the world. Something capable of melting Iced Shell. There was something similar back in my time, but that was extremely primitive, and used blood as a catalyst instead of the moon's energy."

"How would you know it uses the moon's energy Mar?" Asked Natsu.

"Because it's called MOON Drip and not Blood Drip, Natsu." I replied, half joking.

"Ha, I guess that makes sense." He replied while smiling.

"Now, there is something a touch more dire I need to say." I said, believing just being straight with my friends was the best solution. "I have been having a recurring nightmare recently. A vision, actually, that someone is sending to me. This vision, it shows me some vague events of what will happen to us here on this island. Each of us will face hardship, in form of battle or...otherwise."

"Otherwise?" Lucy asked, terrified.

"Emotional stress." I threw out quickly. I thought it would be demoralising to tell them that Erza would catch up to us. "Anyway, the most vivid of the images I see is one after our ordeals are finished. All but one of us standing over the last of us, mourning loss of life at the hands of Deliora."

"Good god...not again!" Grey yelled.

There was a long silence after that. Finally, Natsu noticed that I was tearing up, and even shaking. A light clicked in his head, and he asked, "Mar, tell us. Who is going to die?"

"I raised my head and spoke once more, "Natsu, up until last night, I hadn't the foggiest idea. Everyone appeared as black shapes. Then I had the vision again. It was crystal clear this time. Without a doubt, the man who will die fighting Deliora is...me."


	3. A Tragety Among the Fairies

"Woah, you KNEW you were going to die? And you didn't run, or hide, or ANYTHING?" Colby asked, astounded.

"No. Why try to cheat fate? It always catches up with ya in the end." Mar replied, his life weighing heavily on his words.

"But Mar, isn't that exactly what you did? Didn't you-"

"Hey! This is my story, remember?"

X784

"Y-Y-You?!" Lucy stuttered, "Why do you sound like you've accepted this?"

I replied, "My past life was one of sin. If this is my atonement, to die at the hands of a demon from the hell I belong in, so be it. At least I know Deliora's corpse was next to mine."

"Deliora is going to die before we get out of here?" Grey said sternly, his face full of rage.

"Yes, my friend. I however, don't know who will kill him. Be honest Grey, do you REALLY care what happens so long as he dies? Do you care of my life? I won't blame you if you say no." I said, still glum.

"Of course I care! I've lost friends and family to this bastard already, I don't want to lose anymore!" Grey yelled, before breaking into tears.

"Lucy, hug him." I said plainly, getting instant action out of it. Noting that Grey was being comforted, I continued, "All of you try to get some sleep, I'll keep watch and see if anything goes on with Moon Drip, or if those guys come back. (I turn to Natsu and grab him by the shoulder) Hang on hot head, a word, if you please."

I pulled Natsu to the side, just out of earshot of the rest of our friends. "Natsu, you didn't happen to smell anything…strange, did you? Oh, and did you get a look at them? I couldn't see for the life of me."

"Not funny Mar."

"Funny? What did I-…Oh. Right."

"You know, for a genius, you can be a bit thick at times." Natsu said bluntly.

"Sadly, you're not the first person to tell me that. Anyways, I would like an answer, it's important."

"…Alright." Natsu said, sensing how serious I was. "I saw their silhouettes, but that was it. One tall, and one very short. Maybe half your height. As for smell…now that I think about it, yeah. I'm pretty sure both of them were men, yet I smelled perfume on one of them…and the other…"

"Smelled a lot like Grey, didn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Thought so. You don't think it could be Lyon, could you?"

"It could be possible, but why would he be near Deliora? LET ALONE trying to unfreeze it! That's Ur in there!" Natsu said, his intuition pleasantly surprising me.

"Good point. You go get some sleep now; and make sure Lucy gets her rest as well. She of all people needs it right now." I replied, a legitimate note of concern in my voice.

"What about you?" Natsu shot back.

"Uhh, Natsu? I don't think I'm gonna grow anymore." I said with a laugh. With that, Natsu smiled and got some sleep.

After everyone was asleep, I climbed my way out of the ruins and looked around. That weird…sense that helped me find Lucy was going off, only this time, I swear I felt Erza nearby.

Following my soul, I found myself trudging through thick bush, doing my best not to step on a thorn bush or rocks, until a beach came into sight. On it, a boat, and a scarlet haired woman getting off of it.

I stepped out onto the beach, and walked slowly through the night, noticing the moon was starting to come up. Even from here, it was already purple.

"Who are you?" I heard Erza ask as she pointed a sword in my direction, nearly cutting my throat from how close I had gotten.

"It's just me, Mar." I said calmly.

"Mar? What the hell are you doing here? Are you helping those two idiots with that S rank they stole?!"

"Helping is such a strange wor-"

"Don't beat around the bush, are you?"

"In a sense, yes. Though know, I came here to protect them, since I knew I couldn't stop them. Oh, also one of Zeref's demon's is here and there are people trying to use a powerful Anti Magic spell to set it loose. This is also causing the moon to change colour and this so called "Curse" we keep hearing about. Probably a damned side effect."

"...Alright, thanks for catching me up." Erza replied, while sheathing her sword with a completely straight face.

"...Uhh, wow. I expected a freak out at least. Have you really been around Natsu this long?"

"Yeah, sad I know, let's get over to them, shall we? I'll beat the hell out of them when the mission is done."

"Ah, we are going to kill Deliora with the Master's permission then? Good. Come on, I'll take you to the others." I said as I opened my palm and let Archive send a mild flame come out of it, illuminating the night.

As we walked, I stubbed my toe nearly immediately, and Erza took notice of something strange.

"Um, Mar? What happened to your shoes?"

"Long story…hang on!" I shouted as I had a sudden realization. I re equipped Gilgamesh, blowing out the flame in the process. The mask retracted and opened, exposing my mouth. "There! I found a pair! It even came with gloves!"

Erza giggled as I started leading the way by the light emanated from the weapon. I would have still used fire, but I can only use a single magic out of Archive at any given time, and honestly? I was tired of stopping every twenty minutes to re adjust my (Now filthy) socks or pull a rock out of my foot.

When we arrived, Erza noticed that Grey was there, and shrugged with indifference. I stayed silent for a long while, hours probably. I was thinking mainly. About my oncoming mortality, how I could avoid it, how Lyon would have any motivation to resurrect Deliora, about why the shorter man liked fruity perfume. I thought about what my course of action should be. I finally came to a conclusion. If I am to die at Deliora's hands, I'll be the only one to fight it. I stood up and looked at Erza, still standing guard with me.

"I've decided." I started. "Erza, I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I have it on good authority that I am going to die fighting Deliora. I am to be the only casualty. If this is the truth, I'd rather I be the only one fighting the bastard. That Heaven Armour of yours, it can fly, I know that. Please, take Lucy and Happy away from here until you feel Deliora rise and fall. I'll send Natsu, Grey, and anyone else away myself." I said, a quiet flame in my eyes.

"I can't just abandon you! We are siblings of the same guild!" Erza said in a hushed yell, as not to wake the others.

"I know. That makes it a lot harder for me. But I have seen it. You are actually the one that held me up while my life ebbed away." I replied grimly.

"No, I won't leave you!" Erza replied, tears in only one eye. "I've had too much loss in my life already!"

I trapped myself in silent thought, "…...Very well. We'll fight Deliora together, but I still want you to get Lucy and Happy out of here, if they get hit by Deliora, it's curtains for them. Natsu and Grey can at least take it if the worst comes to pass." I replied...lying through my teeth.

Erza smiled and said "Got it!" gagging both Lucy and Happy so they wouldn't react to her sudden presence, then re equipping and flying off.

I didn't have much time. Good thing I started smelling perfume and two Greys shortly before that conversation ended.

I quickly went to work. I pinched veins on both Natsu and Grey's necks, putting them unconscious for another thirty minutes or so, regardless of the noise I made, and then used Lightning Form to transport them to some far away locations. Grey to the summit of the mountain, and Natsu to the beach.

Taking extra care not to be seen or heard by Erza while she was flying around, I returned and jumped down behind the two men. Moon Drip had already started, and was beginning to melt the ice away from the demons form. His head was becoming exposed to fresh air!

"Soon Master Lyon, you'll have your chance." The shorter one said.

"Finally…finally I can surpass her. I can finally prove I'm better than Ur."

Well, that explains a bit. He's gone balls to the wall insane! I think I know someone who can help with that.

"Not happening, _Lyon._" I announced, causing both men to turn sharply.

The short one let his guard down, and I landed a strike on the same veins I used to knock my friends out, and then I turned my full attention to the Lyon, who was wearing a mask.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat out at me.

"The guy who's going to save your ass. Now hold still!" I said as I launched myself at him as hard as my legs would propel.

"Ice Make: Lance!" he shouted as he shot ice from his hand. Strangely, he only used one hand. A very good way to make your Creation Magic unstable.

As it was about to hit me, I smirked at him and used Lightning Form to appear behind him nearly instantly, letting a crash of thunder herald me hitting his neck as well.

He fell to the ground, unconscious, and I realized what I had just done. The sound of thunder is deafening, and Erza more than likely heard that! Shit!

I quickly tore Lyon's mask off and got him to Grey, and the masked man to Natsu, knowing my friends would wake up first and deal with them. Hell, if I was lucky, they would even sidetrack Erza for a few minutes.

I returned to the temple and jumped into our hole, caving it in by hitting the walls with Gilgamesh as I ran through the winding caverns.

Finally, I stood before the demon. The demon that was supposedly going to take my life. Only its head was free. Fuck, I had acted too early!

Knowing I had no other choice, I re equipped a dagger in my right hand. Nothing special, just a knife made of steel. With mild hesitation, I plunged the blade into my left hand, and then tore it out violently.

I waved my hand so that the ice was coated in my blood, and once enough was spilled, I burned the wound shut with none other than Natsu's flames. I figured it didn't really matter what condition I was in now.

"Blood Drip: Release." I said as my blood began glowing. I sighed at the thought of what I was doing, and I said aloud, "Sorry Ur, this needs to be done. Please, be one with the boundless ocean. Blood Drip: Detonate."

With that, my blood glowed white hot, and then did just as the spell name would make you think it entitles. BOOM!

The smoke settles slowly, and at first, all was quiet. And then, it started. Deliora's eyes opened. A piercing red that seemed to penetrate straight to my soul. Through the rest of the dust, an arm extended, and behind that, another one, and a head attached to those eyes.

The beast roared, blowing away the rest of the dust, and exposing its spike body.

"Good! This is what I want! COME AND GET ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

Deliora first tried punching me, but through Gilgimesh I had enough strength to shove its arm to the ground, throwing it off balance. Acting on sheer adrenaline, I ran up its arm, screaming like a maniac, and hit it full force in the face, causing it's face to come clean off and hit the cave wall beside it. Landing back where I started, I yelled, "HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT YOU DEMON MOTHERFU-" Before I could finish my obscenity, Deliora had already hit me with a Dark Magic beam, and as I got up, it grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I had a full view of Deliora restoring its lost flesh. I was suddenly starting to regret blowing Erza off. Deliora raised its other hand to strike me while I was helpless, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!" I shouted as the attack took Deliora's head clean off. I had held back, knowing a Bloody Roar would deplete me, and I had a weird feeling it wasn't going to work here anyway.

My suspicions were proven correct when Deliora dropped me, only to re attach what was left of its head and restore the rest.

"Shit! I'm going to need some more kick!" I thought aloud. Then it hit me. I had a weapon I had not used in years. I had not used the damn thing in so long that I forgot I bloody had it. A seal appeared around my feet, and wind started blowing upwards as Gilgamesh disappeared. My hair was listing lazily through the wind. Deliora attempted to hit me again, but its fist couldn't penetrate the seal. "Not this time demon. I am going to show you my greatest weapon. To think, I forgot the other use this thing has. Me, of all people forgot something this important. Thank you for knocking some sense into me Deliora, but, unfortunately, you just signed your own death warrant." I reached into my shirt, and grabbed my locket. I opened it to a picture of Mavis' face and the time. I smiled, then closed it and held it out. The locket transformed into light, then extended into both my hands, then further. It finally took the shape of a katana. If I didn't know better, I would say Deliora showed a note of concern. The blade fully materialised in its sheath, and I brought it to my waist and bent over for a better lunging stance.

"Devil's Blade: Yamato." I said before the seal dissipated. "I'll end this quickly, demon. Now, COME!" Deliora lashed out, trying desperately to stop me. A dark beam preceded a haymaker. This proved to be a mistake on the demon's part, as I tore Yamato out and sliced its arm off at the elbow. Deliora screamed in pain, then realised two horrible things. One: It had just felt pain for the first time, DESPITE having its face removed. Twice. Second: That arm wasn't coming back. The Devil's Blade was so named because it actually erects thin magical barriers where it cuts to prevent regeneration, as it was a common thing on the field of battle in my day. The effect was only temporary, lasting ten minutes at most, but it was more than enough to kill any man, woman, or thing in the way.

Horrified, Deliora became even more feral then before. I had trouble keeping up with its movements until it goaded me into jumping by sweeping it's arm across the floor, and...a deafening sound of skin and bone being pierced. Deliora roared at its triumph. I looked down at the sorry state I was in. One of Deliora's spikes had extended from its body, and had likely found home in my heart. I now knew for sure that I would die soon, so, with the last of my strength, I grabbed the tendril impaling me, and snapped it off with my hands. In one swift motion, I used the momentum of me falling and turned it into a deadly attack. I ran the blade clean through Deliora's neck and stopping at its far shoulder, severing its head. Permanently this time. The Yamato remained stuck in it while I fell to the hard ground, spike still jammed in my chest. I crawled away while Deliora's body lost all contact with i's brain. Demon or not, once the brain goes, you're a dead man. I collapsed on my back, smiling. I had done it. The cost was high, but I prevailed. Deliora was dead.

However, as if it was some final insult, my own blade fell from Deliora's shoulder, and stabbed me clean through the right shin, pinning me to the spot I was at.

I just looked when I couldn't move anymore, and laughed at the irony of the situation. My world was starting to go dark, and I knew I didn't have much time left. I was laying in blood…so much blood.

As I began to think of some clever last words, my friends made it through the cave in, Lyon in tow. (After a heart to heart following a battle with Grey, he changed his mind set and his ways for the better. The shorter man had fled.)

"MAR! ANSWER ME YOU LYING-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I heard Erza scream. She had seen me like this…damnit.

"Erza what's wro-**OH MY GOD!**" I heard Lucy behind her yell. Everyone's reactions were similar, extreme shock mixed with anger and anguish.

"Hey…everyone." I said weakly. I couldn't check out just yet. They had come this far, they deserved some last words...some closure.

"Mar, don't talk! We can…we can fix this!" Erza said frantically.

"No…No, I'm in trouble, Erza…I'm in trouble."

"No! Don't say that! We can help you!" she started shouting, tears in her eye.

"No...I'm sorry everyone...Erza…everyone…listen to me."

Everyone leaned in. They were all crying…crying for me. As selfish as the thought was, it made me feel…good that so many people would miss me. "Natsu…You have a problem with not thinking things through man…be more careful. Then again…I'm one to talk." I said, smiling weakly.

Natsu covered his eyes with his hands as I looked to Happy. "I know you're looking for what you really are Happy…Keep your head high, you'll find it out one day. I'm…sorry I couldn't help."

Happy nodded solemnly at my re assurance. Grey next.

"Grey…don't blame yourself for this. I did this of my own free will…oh, and stop fighting with Natsu…it's tiring to stop manually, even for me..."

Grey couldn't even keep looking at me, he just turned to spare me the sight of him at his weakest.

"On that note…Lyon, Erza? Don't let your pasts hold you down…Look to the future with excitement and happiness…look to the light."

Lyon, despite not crying at the scene, was obviously touched by my sentiment, and Erza began to hug me. Nearly time for me to go now.

"Elfman and Mirajane…tell them…tell them I love them, and I will…now….and forever."

Everyone seemed deeply affected by that. Everyone had just realized the pain that would be felt by my family upon news of my death. They had already lost Lisanna…and now? I briefly thought whether or not they could even take it.

"Lastly…If there is a god up there, you listen here…" I started, weakened to a whisper while raising my arm toward the sky. "You got me to take my own purpose…gave me a new one…and now you kill me? I'm coming for you…You better…You better…believe it…"

My hand fell to the ground, limp. Darkness, and nothing more. My life ended right there, in Erza's arms. She pulled the tendril out of my chest and the blade from my shin, and then hugged my body tightly.

"You bastard...**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SAID WE'D FIGHT HIM TOGETHER!**" She bellowed angrily.

"No..." Grey said while slumping to his knees.

"Oh...Oh god..." Lucy said weakly.

"He...he died for you..." Lyon said, puzzled at my selfless action.

"...NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! **HE CAN'T!"** Natsu yelled. He turned around and blew the side of the mountain open with a Fire Dragon's Iron Claw. "He can't...not again..." Natsu proceeded out of the cave through the new opening with Happy, and down to the nearest beach.

Lucy's sudden extreme drop in mood caused Virgo to pass through the gate of her own will, and she inspected the scene. She noticed my body, and asked "Princess, why are you crying?"

"BECAUSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS _**FUCKING DEAD**_ VIRGO! THAT'S WHY!" Lucy snapped back at her.

"Princess, I'll accept punishment later, but I feel obligated to inform you that Mar here isn't quite dead. His soul would have shown up in our world if he was. Also, Erza, you may want to get your breast away from that wound of his." Virgo explained, straight faced.

Both Lucy and Erza simultaneously went into a mild state of shock, their eyes wide and tears held. Erza then looked down and realised that my wound was significantly smaller than it was before, and it explained a pinching sensation she was having on her chest…..area. She pulled away with an "Eek!" and saw my body stich itself back together before her very eyes. Before everyone's eyes.

I awoke, as if from a bad nightmare, and found my vision was restoring itself to the sight of Erza and Lucy gaping at me, with Lyon nearby…hang on, I asked myself. Am I…alive?

Everyone in the room except Lyon embraced me. I'm pretty sure Virgo was just following suit though.

Lucy yelled out the entrance, "**NATSU! HAPPY!** COME BACK, QUICKLY!" Earning a half hearted jog from him, clearly, he didn't have his hopes up.

He arrived just as everyone let go of me, and Virgo began to explain the situation to everyone. Myself included.

"Mar's Magics are the Lighting Dragon Slayer magic, and Archive. Now, I felt when the demon blade you have was used Mar. As a Zodiac, I felt Deliora's soul move to hell, piece by piece. The only thing capable of such a feat is Zeref's own blade, Yamato."

"Wait, ZEREF'S blade? Mar, where did you-" Erza started

"Let me finish, young miss." Virgo continued, "Mar, did you hit yourself with that weapon at any point?"

"Yeah, while I was dying, it pierced my…oh mother of god!" I shouted with the sudden realization. My voice was enough to send Natsu over the edge, hugging me as he bawled.

"What! What's going on!" Erza yelled.

"My Archive reacts automatically in the presence of Magic I have never seen, and will copy Magic automatically. However, I can only copy offensive Magics. Hence why I don't regenerate, it was rather common in my old time, but never used offensively. Those barriers on the other hand, were made SPECIFICLY to block regeneration. An offensive anti regeneration spell. To put it simply, the blade passed knowledge of how to prevent regeneration to me, thus causing me to have to know regeneration as well!" I explained. "But…hang on a minute…I can't age anymore…and now I can't die unnaturally…"

"Congratulations Mar, you have the honor being the human world's very first immortal." Virgo announced.

"I-IMMORTAL!" everyone around us shouted, shocked beyond comprehension.

"Precisely." Virgo said, "Mar here can no longer die. Permanently at least."

Around now, I began to feel dizzy, as if I was still losing bloo- "OH FUCK! MY SHIN!" I shouted as I tore strips off my shirt and began wrapping them tightly around my sword wound. I may be able to re supply myself with blood, but that didn't mean I wanted to start GIVING it away!

"That will be true in about ten minutes, for now, that thing is still a problem! Someone help me here! It's where Yamato hit me!"

A few panicked minutes of emergency first aid later, I felt the wound stop hurting altogether, and looked under my makeshift bandages to get a peek. The wound had sealed itself after the ten minutes was up, just as it should have.

Remembering the blade, I stood up and walked to it, picking it up and turning it back to a locket. I popped it open and took a long look at Mavis. "Thanks for watching out for me…sis." I said as I closed it and turned back to Natsu. "Hot head!" I shouted, my vigor restored. "What did the moon look like out there, did you see?"

"I saw! It's still purple!" he replied happily.

"Hmm, then it wasn't Deliora. I damn well know Moon Drip is involved though..." I said. "Either way, let's head back to the village. They'll be happy to hear that the source is dead." I said as I stood up and tried to go Lightning Form, but only succeeded in falling flat on my face. "…No one saw that. I knew I was out of magic the entire time."

Everyone giggled/snickered, then we walked out the path Natsu cleared. We were at the village before the hour was done. Lyon decided to stay outside. He felt too guilty to face those he had harmed.

The chief greeted us angrily, "Why is the moon still in the sky?"

"So you believe the moon to be the problem? Very well. As Fairy Tail mages honouring your request, we shall destroy it now. Natsu, come here." Erza said sternly, earning looks of shock from all but the Salamander.

They positioned themselves on a guard tower and launched one of Erza's weapons using Natsu as a propulsion agent. Away flew the thick staff, flying until, it cracked a hole in the moon itself! The sky proceeded to crack and fall apart, revealing another moon to be white as a pearl.

"Thought so!" said Erza triumphantly. "The moon was white until I stepped foot on the island, with Moon Drip's source lifted, it could only have been a lens over the island! The curse should be lifted swiftly!"

A light shone across the island, revealing the true forms of the villagers...in that, they didn't change a hair on any of their heads.

"What...why?" The villagers said

"This is where I come in." I remarked. "These are your true forms, and this is an isle of demons."

"Demons?!" Lucy yelled

"Yes, demons." I replied "I knew the name Galuna sounded familiar somehow. It was an island that was cut off from the rest of the world in my time because of its violent inhabitants. Although I can see they plainly mellowed with generations afterwards." I concluded with a respectful bow to the chief. "Moon Drip is a hell of a magic. It seems incredibly likely that when it was started up, it affected you all in some way. You should consider yourself lucky at memory loss and insanity."

"Damn right! Mind you, you guys didn't have to beat my ass so hard when I lost it!" a voice from the sky said.

The village elder recognised the voice and looked up, "Bobo!"

"The one and only!" Bobo replied.

"BOBO!" The elder yelled before flying to meet his son in midair. The other villagers spread their wings and flew up as well, their forms slicing through the moonlit air. It was probably the most twistedly gorgeous sight I ever did see.

After the mood was calmed and a party was held, where Erza even let her hair down, so to speak, and danced by a campfire. I just sat down for the time until I was invited to dance by Lucy, to which I sighed, stood up, smiled, took her hand, and danced the night away.

We only ended up accepting the Celestial Key as a reward, since the job was stolen in the first place. Lucy seemed happy, at least until Erza brought up the topic of their punishment. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy ended up having to scrub most of the guild down with toothbrushes as a result. I had a feeling it would have been worse had they not completed the job. Grey and I ended up off the hook. Turns out, since our hearts were in the right place, we were forgiven. Well, that and once Makarov heard the whole "I died horribly" bit, he seemed a bit eager to let me off. Lyon went his separate way. Said he wanted to honour Ur's memory by making his way in the world, his own way. Said he was going to join a guild somewhere. No one blamed him for not coming to Fairy Tail, though Grey did extend the offer. Deliora's body burned to a crisp after I killed it. There was nothing left but a bad memory and the smell of sulpher.

Mira wasn't at Fairy Tail the day I returned, so I eagerly made my way home after Makarov was done chewing us out, then patting me on the back for killing one of Zeref's demons single handed. Home...seems like forever since I came here, but it's only been a few days. Elfman decided it would be in his best interest to stay at the guild, something about Mira being sick and him not wanting to disturb a couple of "Love struck kids". I walked in quietly, in case Mira was asleep, then looked around. I found Mira in bed, pale as the sheets she was under. I decided to try something. I slipped under the sheets next to her, realising her pajamas left very little to the imagination, and placed my hands on her back. I let regeneration work its magic, and sure enough, colour returned to her almost immediately.

Surprised at a sudden presence, however, she immediately grabbed the nearest object and struck me over the head with it, sending me toppling over the side of the bed.

I raised my head from the ground and said sarcastically, "Well, that was a fine hello!"

Mira determined it was me, and then just burst out laughing. She put her alarm clock down and snuggled back up to me. "Since when have you been able to use healing Magic Mar?" She asked.

"Oh, since around 22 hours ago. When I came back from the dead."

"Yeah right!" She said while turning to meet my serious face. "Oh holy shit you're not kidding."

"I effectively made myself immortal Mira. With my body, and this new ability, I can't die. Permanently any way."

"That's great news!" She said, excitement spilling over in her voice.

"There is one major problem though. I've been thinking on this ever since I came back, and it is bothering me to no end. I can't die…ever. Unless I vent my magic completely and put a gun between my teeth, I'll live to see the turn of the NEXT millennia…"

"And I won't be around for this one…" Mira said, the realization causing sadness to envelop her entire being.

"I…I don't want to outlive you, Mira. I don't want to outlive you, or Elfman, or any one of these people I am lucky enough to call friends…Mira?"

"Yeah?" she said, depression still more than evident.

"I…I want to try something. In the event it works…maybe…just maybe I can…"

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

"Hold still." I said as my eyes began to glow golden in colour.

"Mar, what are yo-" Mira began. However, she was unable to finish her sentence, as I placed a hand on her head, causing her eyes to glow golden as well.

Wind kicked up around us, sending the room into total chaos. Magic leaked from me, causing lightning to begin crackling from my body as we were raised into the air by a few inches.

And then, all at once, the room fell back into place, us with it.

"Wow! What was that?" Mirajane asked excitedly.

"An ability of Archive that I had not used in quite a long time…sorry about the room, by the way."

"It can be fixed! But Mar, what happened?"

"A transfer, Mira! If I did that right, you should be able to regenerate just as well as I."

"I'm…immortal?"

"Not quite, the sands of time will still march onward for your body. You can still die of old age, or an extreme magic overuse…I need to find out how to prevent the first one, the second is just common sense."

"Mar, you don't need to worry about that." She told me with a smile.

A light went off in my head and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting who I was talking to. "Right! You were a take-over specialist! If you got in with even one creature that was long lived, your youth would be assured!"

"And Mar?" she said, still cheery.

"I like how this sounds!" I said enthusiastically.

"I did just that. Mar…I'm immortal!"

"You're serious?...Mira?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" I shouted from my very soul before throwing my arms around her and squeezing her tight.

After a tender moment, we broke apart slowly, and she asked me, "So Mar, tell me about Galuna!"

"Get comfortable Mira, it's a long story!"


	4. Mar's Dark Side: Innocence Lost!

"Immortality….wow. Heavy stuff." The young journalist remarked.

"You have no idea Quesnel….did I say that right? The name sounds a bit foreign."

"It is. I'm French."

"Ah. Cool, I don't know that many Frenchmen."

"…That's it? No rant on immortality being a bad thing?"

"Why should I? Any idiot can figure out the negatives of immortality. Think about this for a second; I look the exact same as I did during the old days. I haven't aged a day. Doctors would still point and call me eighteen years of age, even today."

"What's bad about that?"

"I'm one of the only people in the world who can say that."

"What do yo-Oh…Oh, shit, I'm sorry Mar."

"Don't be. I knew this was going to happen the moment I rose from the grave. It's part of the reason I did what I did to Mirajane."

"You wanted a companion…forever?"

"Yeah. The one I couldn't live without."

"Where is she now, Mar?"

"Just getting home around this time, I would think. Don't worry, I left her a voice mail on the way here. If she gets lonely enough, you might end up getting a few extra mouths to tell the story with me."

"A FEW?

"….No comment. Yet."

X784

The Phantom Lord War…Oh hell I hated that time. It all started when I came back from Galuna, victorious over a demon and immortal for it.

We started to hear whispers of a guild embracing dark guild methods, one that would do anything to come out on top, even resorting to obliterating rival guilds. They even had a Dragon Slayer, supposedly on Natsu's level or higher. This guild was known as Phantom Lord, and their leader was the, now former, Wizard Saint, Jose.

My story was somehow leaked beyond Fairy Tail's closed halls, and I ended up being shot to fame when people came to see who I was, what kind of man would face a demon in single combat…and win.

Strangely enough, my immortality became nothing but a rumour most thought debunked. Who could believe such a thing, after all?

The death of Deliora landed me in the papers for weeks! When the papers had had their fill, I was invited to a talk radio station, and to a talk SHOW after that! Me, on public TV! A young man even approached me with an opportunity to star in a movie about my own life. Respectfully, I told him that my past was not something I'd like documented at the moment, and that I didn't want so much time to be taken from my days. So, I gave him an in depth interview about my time at Fairy Tail, the mission at Galuna, told him to make up some stuff for my past, and gave him my personal recommendations for the actor to play myself, and sent the man on his merry way. Strangely, he seemed more than happy just to have met me.

Walking around in public was a nuisance. I couldn't go anywhere without being recognized and being goaded into signing something for a kid. I just couldn't resist their big, puppy dog eyes. It got to the point that I actually researched into Happy's Aero spell, and even got him to hit me with it in town to absorb it.

Afterwards, I could tell the magic had been successfully copied, so I gave Happy a fish I had promised him to compensate for his time, and then went on with my day. I was on a simple security job for a parade, very low profile. Thankfully, the request owner had never even heard my name. Some older woman who didn't even own a TV, bless her soul. I walked around in long clothes and a pair of sunglasses regardless.

A boring job, for sure, no one was even properly liquored to cause trouble! I ended up being paid to keep up with the floats! The lady still seemed thrilled to have the "Handsome Fairy Tail Mage" along though. It did get a bit awkward when she decided to introduce me to the crowd as the parade was ending though.

Reacting on pure instinct, I used Aero. From a seal on my back, two blackened angelic wings sprung, humungous in size. With them, I took to the sky and waved goodbye, before flying off toward home.

Unfortunately, while flying can came naturally to me, landing was a different matter. I hit our roof with nearly my entire body at once, and then tumbled off of it and fell to the ground.

After resetting my joints, I walked to our front door, and upon getting close, I noticed some strange things. One, the door was open. Two, the frame was destroyed, as if someone had kick-…Oh hell the fuck no!

I threw the door completely open and looked around. Signs of a struggle, claw marks, ripped drywall. I looked around, and noted that nothing was stolen. Nothing…until I found a picture on what remained of our kitchen table.

The picture confirmed my worst fear. Elfman and Mirajane were bound in chains, blindfolded, and shoved into a stone room.

On the back, it was written, "Let's discuss the terms of your future employment. Come to Phantom Lord alone. Tonight. Tell anyone of what has happened here, and they die. Fail to come, and they die."

You know, I had felt rage before. Hatred even! I had felt some of the nastiest shit the human subconscious was capable of dishing out. Fuck, I had even taken DEATH with a stride! But all of that…all of that combined had no comparison to what I felt at that very moment. My blood BOILED with hate! Phantom Lord…if they so much as touched one fucking hair on either of their heads…no, even if they didn't, I was going to destroy them. Burn their hall to the ground and put out the fire with the blood from their own fucking guild master!

Yet…I knew I couldn't do any of that. Despite every instinct in my soul, I swallowed my darkness. I knew I couldn't put them in danger. Once I found out where they were…then they would pay.

Knowing I had no choice in the matter, I went into my room, changed into my regular clothes, and marched into the dusk.

It took me twenty minutes to find Phantom Lord. It must have been the longest twenty minutes of my life. As I stood before their doors, my instincts again blared at me, "This is wrong! Rescue them damnit! Mar Vermillion is not a kidnapper's lapdog!"

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I opened the door and slowly walked in. My pride would have to take a few for the team. The hall was mostly empty, save for a few nobodies getting their last drink before going home, and a man who matched the description of Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer.

All at once, eyes were focused on me, and I could FEEL the malice within the room.

"I've come to see the guild master here." I said, depression more than evident in my voice.

Some of them broke into mean spirited laughter, and I saw the Slayer walk into a back room. A few moments later, he emerged with a man wearing a Wizard Saint outfit. Jose.

"Ah, Mr. Vermillion, we have been expecting you!" he said as he got close to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Cut the shit. We're not friends, I'm here because you blackmailed me. Now what the hell do I have to do to get them back?"

"Oh, Mar, that's not a very good attitude! I wonder if little Mirajane would appreciate you sayi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD!"

"You're in no place to make demands, Mar." Jose said with an evil smile.

"…Again, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, that's simple! I want you to destroy Fairy Tail for me!"

Without my consent, my aura exploded, causing nearby tables to lift off the ground, and even split apart.

"Hmm, what amazing power…" Jose muttered to himself.

Knowing I was out of control, I took a deep breath, and let my magic dissipate. The tables met ground, and I finally said, "Very well…for them, and only for them would I agree to that. What specifically do you want me to do?"

"Well, first, you're going to crucify Team Shadow Gear. I'm sure you know them, yes?"

"…Levy, Jet, and Droy…" I couldn't believe that he requested them specifically. I know they weren't as powerful as most other mages, but I really liked them. Levy in particular, her smile could warm a heart made of ice. That, and she would go out of her way to help people. She even helped decode an ancient book on Dragon Slayers for Natsu and I. Nothing we didn't already know, unfortunately, but we still got her dinner to thank her.

"Good. Do you know where they live?"

"…Yes."

"Good, go, do it now. Display their shame in a public park. If it's done my morning, Elfman and Mirajane can live. For now."

"…It shall be done." I said as I turned and walked back out the door.

I headed for Fairy Hills first, an apartment complex for women high up over Fairy Tail. Very expensive rent, but very good living. Most of our female members found home there. Lucy and Mira not withstanding.

As I stood before the gate, I felt an immediate wave of guilt, and of depression, and it only got worse as I hopped the fence and walked up the path to the door.

As I was about to try the door, I felt a presence behind me, so I turned sharply and caught a glimpse of a shadow as it darted behind a bush. Jose had sent a spy after me. Wonderful.

"You can come out, I saw you, and I have no objection to you following me. May as well stay in sight and help me." I said with a monotone.

After a couple of minutes with no reaction, I sighed and said, "I meant that. If Jose wants to send a spy after me, I would rather know him. Come out, introduce yourself. My name is Mar Vermillion, as you may know."

"You got me wrong!" I heard him say. "Is it true you're a Dragon Slayer?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why does it matter?"

"Gajeel! My name is Gajeel Redfox!" he said as he stood straight and walked into Fairy Hill's front light. "I…I thought me and Natsu Dragneel were the only ones out there."

"Well, you're not. Now, are you going to help me with Shadow Gear or wait out here?" I said coldly. He was a member of Phantom Lord, the enemy. Why should I show him any emotion besides hate?

"Mar…I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said as I tried the door, to find it was locked. The lock was electric, so I just overloaded it and pushed the door open.

"Handy." He commented. "I'm sorry that you got wrapped up in this…I may not be the most social guy, but I feel brotherhood with fellow Slayers, you know?"

"I am not your brother in any way…hang on…I smell something…"

"…"

"Mira?" I said absent mindedly. All at once it made sense when I saw his face. "**YOU!**" I bellowed before silencing myself. "YOU took them! I can smell them on you! How DARE you call me a brother! How DARE you even enter my presence! Get the fuck out of my sight!" I closed with an enraged blow to his head, sending him to the ground.

Defeated, Gajeel got up and walked away as I entered Fairy Hills, making sure to re seal the door behind me. I knew Levy lived on the first floor, in what seriously looked like a library. Woman was a voracious reader.

I slowly crept to her room and made my way in silently. The lock posed no issue, as due to the front door, most women didn't lock their doors. I guess that would change tonight. I found Levy passed out on her desk, over a book, of course. I grabbed a blanket and laid it over her, resolving to do the deed in a minute. I needed SOMEONE to know what the hell was happening. They couldn't spread it, so he/she would have to be trustworthy beyond belief. It occurred to me that Erza was actually right above me at that very minute. She would work marvellously.

I made my way out and upstairs to Erza's room, and opened the door to the sight of an armory! Ten whole rooms next to each other, filled with weapons and armor!

"Impressive." I muttered before making my way to the side of her huge bed. I sat down on it, my back facing Erza's sleeping form. Or at least I thought she was until I felt steel near my throat.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" she asked sternly.

"That's the second time you've pointed that thing at me Erza. People are going to start to talk." I said, trying to sound coy.

"Mar? What are you doing here?"

"I have to do something horrible, Erza."

"What? Talk sense!"

"Mirajane and Elfman…they were taken. I don't know where they are, but I know Phantom Lord is responsible. If I don't do what they ask, they die."

"Mar…"

"I have to, Erza. Mirajane and Elfman mean everything to me. Without them, I'd just regress to a drunken drifter. I don't want that to happen. I can't LET that happen."

"Mar…listen to me. I assume you weren't supposed to tell a soul about this?"

"And I violated that for the sake of my own comfort…I may have jeopardised their lives already."

"No, there would be someone outside if he had a spy on you." She told me, her instinct impressing me to no small extent. "Listen, I won't tell anyone, and thank you for sharing. I'll look for an opportunity when Phantom Lord is distracted, and then I'll find them for you, all right? I can do that much, I can get the axe away from your head."

"!...Erza…you would do that…for me?"

"Of course I would Mar, we're friends."

Overpowered by emotion, I wrapped my arms around Erza and squeezed tightly, tears rolling from my eyes. She sighed and hugged me back, rubbing my head as she did.

"Thank you…" I managed to get out before releasing her and standing up.

"What are you going to do?"

"…Levy. I'm going to kidnap her. Jet and Droy too, and display them in a park. Jose probably wants to start a guild war, in which he can crush Fairy Tail."

"That's horrible…Don't be any rougher than you need to be, you hear?"

"I hear you." I said as I opened the door. "And Erza…Thank you. Please, bring them home safely for me."

Erza nodded devoutly, a serious look on her face. I smiled back at her and said good night, before going back downstairs.

I stood outside of Levy's room again, disgust in my gut. I crept my way in and found Levy, still where I left her.

I walked to her and gently shook her awake.

"Mmmm….Mar? Why are you here? This is a girls dorm." She told me calmly.

"Yeah. I know…Levy, I'm sorry about this."

"About wh-" before she could finish, I struck her neck, putting her under.

I carried her out carefully, like if she was a newborn. Once I was outside, I used Aero and took to the sky, landing in the park Jose had instructed me to use, not six blocks from Fairy Tail's front door.

When I got there, Gajeel was waiting, with Jet and Droy already strung up on the tree.

When I looked at him with the same level of malice I had from earlier, he quickly told me, "I didn't want you to have to nab all three of your friends. I did this to save you the pain."

His heart was at least in the right place. Twisted beyond belief, but in the right place. I think.

"Whatever." I said before securing Levy between them.

"Mar-"

"Don't say my name. Only my friends and employers may say my name. Good night Redfox." I said as I headed home, my job done.

As I walked through what remained of our door, I felt nothing but emptiness. I knew Jose wasn't going to just let me go…even after Fairy Tail was gone, he would continue using them against me…Yet, I had to cling to the hope that I would see them again. I had to trust her. I had to trust that Erza would find them. And once she did…oh boy he'll regret it. HE WILL PAY FOR HIS CRIMES AGAINST ME!

I felt an old presence in my mind making its way back to the surface, and upon realizing what was happening, I shook my head clear.

I went to bed silently, and uttered not a word until morning.

When my eyes opened the next day, I knew immediately that it was going to be one of the worst days of my life.

I walked out past our destroyed living room, not even bothering to have breakfast, and headed back for Phantom Lord.

Upon my arrival, Jose started talking to me. "Ah, Mar! Good to see you out and about! Your handiwork was impeccable last night! That fool Makarov and his children should be here soon!"

Those idiots…they fell for it, didn't they? They were going to launch the first strike.

"Now, Mar, once they get here, can I count on your support on the front line?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, antagonized at the soulless bastard fluttering around me.

"Marvelous! Once you fall dead, the rest of my guild can jump in and crush the fairies!"

"Dead, Jose? I have no such intentions."

"Ah, but Mar, you WILL fight to your last breath, or until Fairy Tail is gone forever! I don't have a preference on which one comes first!"

"…You don't intend to release them, do you?"

"Oh I will, Mar. Once Fairy Tail is gone and Phantom Lord takes its rightful place as the most powerful guild in Fiore, I WILL let them go. What I do after that is entirely up to you."

"…"

"We understand each other? Good."

I looked around to see that Phantom Lord's front lobby was now empty except for Jose and I, and he quickly vanished into a back room.

I stood up and faced the door, waiting for my friends to arrive…waiting to start striking them down.

I didn't have to wait long. Before the hour was up, the wall next to the door caved in, revealing my entire guild short of a few key members, pissed and ready to attack.

Natsu was at the front, and it was him that knocked the wall in. "Mar? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Natsu…everyone…I'm sorry about this." I said before I arced lightning from my hand at Natsu, narrowly missing and firing out into the crowd. Cana, Bisca, Alzack, and Macao were put out cold immediately.

"Mar! What the hell are you helping them for!?" Natsu bellowed at me angrily, before covering the hole in the wall with flame and stepping in alone.

"I…I have to, Natsu. I'm sorry. Please, don't hold back, I don't intend to do so."

Natsu could see the pain in my eyes as clear as day. He knew I had a good reason. He got into his fighting stance and cloaked his arms in fire as I did the same with lightning.

We circled each other, waiting for one another to make the first move.

I heard the members of my former guild talking amongst themselves, "Is that Mar? What the hell is he doing?"

I sighed, and Natsu took the chance to lunged at me, kicking me across the face with a fire draped leg. I made no attempt to block, I wanted the pain.

As he recovered, I swept my foot across the ground, knocking him off his and having him parallel to the ground for just a brief moment, in which I raised and brought my leg down on his chest. The blow created an impact crater under where Natsu hit the floor.

He jumped back to his feet and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Iron Claw!" as streams of fire erupted from his hands.

Again, I made no attempt to dodge, I just took it head on. I could tell right away something was wrong.

"You're holding back…" I said as I let lightning gather around my right hand.

"I can't! I can't hurt you!"

"I want you to. Punish me for what I have done. Punish me…for Shadow Gear." I said, all emotion having abandoned me.

Natsu's eyes went blank for a moment, and shock enveloped the few people within earshot.

Above us, Jose laughed maniacally. "Splendid Mar! Now destroy them! Sever your ties to them forever!"

Natsu directed his gaze toward the renegade guild master, and, with hatred lining his voice, said, "YOU! You're the one forcing Mar to do this! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

I leapt in the way of the cone of fire and shouted back, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

The two elements matched each other, and cancelled each other out.

I didn't let up, I lunged at Natsu as soon as my feet were on the ground, and I struck as hard as I could, meeting his fist with my own, causing the deafening roar of a thunder clap on contact.

I swung again, and again, and again, but Natsu would not let a single blow through. Every punch I threw, he matched with one of his own. We were stuck in a stale mate.

Seeing that one of his punches got away from him, I moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and flipped him back onto his back.

I mounted him and repeatedly struck at his face, to which he only defended.

"Natsu…" I started, still striking, "You're holding back on me. Don't. Burn me to ash. Wipe away my existence…I have no reason to continue it."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT!" he shouted at me as he spun out from under me, causing a tornado of flame to spring from his legs.

I jumped backwards and brushed out the fire on my arm, then stood tall, letting lightning surround me entirely.

"Natsu…I won't hold back anymore either. I'll force you to be serious with me." I said as my aura erupted, crimson and yellow in colour for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Mar…what the hell has this guy done to you?!"

"He took my reasons for living." I said as I started focusing lightning into my right palm. "The only way I can keep them alive…is through this."

All at once, Natsu caught up on the situation. Mirajane, myself, Team Shadow Gear, and Elfman hadn't come in that morning, and people were concerned. Shadow Gear and myself were now accounted for, but it wasn't until I said what I did that it clicked in where the Strauss siblings were.

"He…took them?" Natsu asked as I pulled my hand back, and had the bolt form on my palm, raised over my head.

"Fury of Zues." I said as I threw the bolt as hard as I could, straight at the Salamander.

Natsu barely dodged in time, and the bolt struck the wall behind him, obliterating it. As I regained my stance, I looked out the new agape hole, and noticed something off in the distance, going toward the Strauss household. Erza Scarlet, carrying two easily recognizable people through the sky in her Heaven Armour.

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. "Erza…I owe you for this." I said as I turned my attention back to Natsu.

"What are you waiting for Mar, destroy him!" Jose shouted.

"As you wish, Master." I said calmly before setting the new opening ablaze and using Lightning Form to get behind Natsu, and when he turned, to grab him by the throat and force him to the ground.

I didn't apply any pressure to the right areas to choke someone, and Natsu caught on quick, acting like air was being forced from him.

I leaned in close, and put the devil's smile on my face while talking into Natsu's ear. "A good friend of ours just cut my chains. They're safe, so let's hit Jose, shall we?"

Natsu winked at me, on the side away from Jose, and so I held him up by the collarbone, his back to Jose.

Natsu kept up with his act as I inhaled deeply, the red and yellow seal appearing behind my head.

"MAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I heard Makarov yell as he ran in from the blasted down wall, the rest of the guild behind him.

"Lightning Dragon's Bloody-" at this point, I tossed Natsu to the side, getting him to land next to me, facing Jose.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"**ROAR!**" we shouted together as the elements ripped toward Jose.

Our power, however, even combined was not enough. Jose deflected the combined blast up and out the roof. It exploded into a trillion toothpicks on impact.

I dropped to a knee from over exerting my magic as he raved on, "Well Mar, I guess you really don't care for them after all!" he pulled out a communication lacryma and tells the person on the other side, "He's rebelled, kill them." Before holding it out so everyone could hear the response.

Everyone behind Natsu and I had gone pale, but I just started laughing.

"Is this Jose, Master of Phantom Lord?" a familiar voice came over the crystal.

"Who is this?" Jose asked, concern lining his tone.

"Erza Scarlet! Mar, if you can hear me, take him down! I got them!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I forced myself back to my feet and summoned Yamato, still in its sheath.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused, Master, I'll take penance later, for now…I need to settle a few things!" I said as I jumped my way upward, toward Jose. Makarov tried to stop me, but Phantom Lord mages began pouring out onto the floor beneath me, keeping everyone busy.

I swung with all my remaining might at Jose with every stroke of the sheathed blade. My strikes were vicious enough that while Jose blocked, he was forced to back up, eventually leading me to push him back to the third floor attic.

As I swung near feral, I was shouting at him, "This one is for Mira! And this one for Elfman! And this is for putting me through hell and back! That one was just because I really don't like you!"

It was strange though, Jose had only guarded the entire time, but when I was about to swing once more, he jumped backwards, out of the way.

"Heh. Not enough magic left to fight, eh Mar?"

"Don't need it."

"Oh, I think you'll regret those words. Dark Magic."

Shadows sprung forth from Jose, creating shades of magic that charged to attack me.

I tore Yamato out of its sheath and began slicing through them with ease. And of course, when I cut them, they stayed down regardless of circumstance.

"Your turn!" I shouted before trying to make a move at Jose. However, I found that I was stuck to the ground! I looked down to see shadows reaching up from the floor and binding me to where I stood.

"Hahaha! You can't move, you can't use magic, you know what this means, Mar?"

Shit! I was in trouble!

"I win." He said as he prepared a concentrated beam of dark magic at his palm. "DIE, FAIRY TAIL MAGE! DARK ECLIPSE!" he shouted as it unleashed.

The beam…I had seen the likes of it before…Deliora…Deliora had struck me with one before…! I had to try!

"Dark Eclipse!" I shouted as a matching beam produced itself from my hand. The beams cancelled each other out, much to BOTH of our surprises!

The magic had no effect on me…it hadn't taken any of my energy…it hadn't even made me any more fatigued then I was…It was almost like someone else fired it FOR me!

"What the hell? How does a runt like you get his hands on such powerful magic!" Jose screamed at me.

"I pick up a few things here and there." I said as I closed my hand back into a fist. "Let me show you!" I shouted as I draped my arms in this new dark magic.

I understood the nature of this particular spell nearly immediately, and the fact that DELIORA had something like this, it scared me. I knew it didn't use magic…in its place, it used your life. Something I had very little limit on.

I shot out all the lights in the room with dark bolts of magic, leaving the room pitch black.

"What was that supposed to accomplish? Now neither of us can see!" Jose taunted.

"Very true….but I can still smell."

Using my senses as a guide, I launched attack after attack on Jose, leaving him dazed and confused.

The vile magic around me was almost vibrating in response to the air of the room. With every strike, every wound I inflicted, it seemed to get more…excited.

Jose was able to pick up on this, however, and began his counter strikes, knocking me away every time I got close.

Damnit! I was getting nowhere! Every strike increased my rage, my recklessness, until…*CRACK!*

Jose hit me. He hit me HARD. My spine snapped on impact, and I was sent into the back wall crumpled into a heap.

All at once, that dark energy surrounded me. It lifted me off the ground as I regenerated and Jose taunted me. Nothing registered anymore….no sight, no sound, no taste, no smell…but feel? I felt every ounce of pain. That agony awoke something in me, something I had done my very best to bury.

All at once, I set all of the walls ablaze, laughing like a maniac as I did. HE was back.

"What's so funny?" Jose asked asininely.

"Hahahaha…Jose….Yes, my sublime opponent, Jose!" a voice from my past shouted through my lips. The pain had brought my past to life, literally. My life as a soldier…as Raiden...

"Who…what are you?" Jose said, clearly off balance from my sudden voice and attitude change.

The aura around my body had turned to an ashen colour, complete with what resembled red flames from within. "I….have many names….I have been called Kinslayer, Butcher, even Death. My favourite though…is **RAIDEN!** " he shouted as darkened lighting shot from our hands at the guild master. He howled in laughter as Jose attempted to block with both hands, only to have his guard smashed and his chest hit full force.

Jose screamed in pain, only exciting him more. "THAT'S the sound I've missed! Come on Jose! Scream! Shout! Wail! _**SCREAM FOR ME SOME MORE**_!" he shouted as he threw Yamato into the ground and walked toward Jose, blasting him with lightning every couple of steps.

Jose tried to use Dark Magic to repel us, but we simply cut through it with our bare hand. In the same motion, we took him to the ground, straddled him, and started pounding on his chest.

Every strike damaged the floor under him, and we could feel his ribs fracturing. Blood began flying through the air, and it only excited me. I had missed this…even now, when he had overtaken me, I could tell. Every part of me enjoyed this. The fighting. The killing. It had been the same way since I found Raiden within myself. Since that damn war.

"B-Bastard!" he swore at me weakly.

As I pulled my hand back and readied it for the finishing blow, we began to rave, "Yes! YES! Bleed for me Jose! Bleed! DIE FOR M-"

"Metsu!" I heard someone behind me shout. All at once, what remained of my magic power was blasted from my body, and Yamato turned back into a locket across the room. Sense returned to my head, and I began to see with clarity again, just in time to slump onto the floor and start to pass out.

My consciousness was fading fast, and I kicked myself for not accounting for them. The Element 4. Four of the five S ranks in Phantom Lord, all of them terrifying mages. The one that took me out was named Aria. His element was wind, as far as I knew. It sure felt like my magic got blown away on the breeze.

Shortly before I blanked out, I was thrown out of the room, and into the hall where our guilds were clashing. I flew down onto the first floor, and on impact, I smashed through a table and was out like a light.

As I drifted through my subconscious again, I felt a familiar feeling. Like when I was having those visions, someone else was in here with me. Only, this time I found the light nearly immediately.

"Mar…thank god you're alive."

"Thanks." I said plainly. Despite my indifference, the presence of this person made me happy beyond belief. "Hey…" I started awkwardly. "I…knew you." I said toward the light.

"You still can't see who I am? Do you even remember what I look like?"

"…not precisely. But I will never forget your voice. That alone is more than enough. Thank you…thank you for seeking me out, even after all this time…Noa.

"You DO remember me!"

"Of course I do! How could I forget my baby sister? Or dad, or ma, or even that stubborn old fool of a big brother of ours?"

The voice giggled. "Yeah, Avalon is a pretty stubborn guy…"

"Sis?"

"Hm?"

"How are you talking to me? I saw you…well, die. Why didn't Avalon contact me? We were the ones who escaped!"

"Mar…you know what we are, and you know how death among us works. When family dies, they live on in the closest direct relative. Only when a family is wiped out entirely are our souls aloud to truly rest…it took you until now to finally hear me. Mar…I have seen what you have done with your life…and even how you ended the last one."

"…Everything, huh?"

"Yeah! Good job on the white haired girl by the way! You really caught a keeper!"

I swear if I was awake, my laughter would have woke the dead. "Yeah….Yeah I really think so too….Hey sis?"

"Mm?"

"I only see you as a ball of light…by chance…could I see what you would look like at my age? I want to see my sister for who she really is, not an indescript disembodied voice in my head."

"Oh! Of course! Sorry!" she said before the light faded, a woman briefly levitating before touching gently to the ground in its place.

My sister was….different then I remembered, and certainly then I would have imagined. She had long red hair, tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt that cut off at her stomach, lined with golden trim. Pants befitting a martial artist, blue in colour, much like Lang's, adorned her legs. Red sandals finished the outfit off.

I stared at her form with a smile for a few seconds, happy as can be. I quickly shook the cobwebs from my head and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you again sis."

"You too big bro." she said as she hugged me back.

We stayed like that until my world began to come into focus, just enjoying the warmth from each others bodies. Well, as well as we could when one of us was asleep and the other was dead.

I awoke on a table in Fairy Tail, my friends standing over me.

"Welcome back!" Natsu greeted happily.

"Mira…Elfman…" I got out weakly.

"They're fine. Once you're up, you can go and see them. They're asleep in the back." Erza explained.

I turned my head to her and smiled as wide as I could have managed without Mira at my side. I reached up to touch her face, to thank her properly, but my arm lost strength part of the way, and fell onto the neck opening of her armor, and subsequently pulled her over me.

"Ha…Close enough." I remarked. "Erza…Thank you. A million times thank you."

Erza rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrassed. "I just did what was right. It was your doing anyway Mar! If you hadn't come to me, you would still be fighting on Phantom Lord's side!"

"I would…Ah, that's right. Natsu?"

"Yeah Mar?"

"I…I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Can I ever make it up to you?"

"Yeah! Spar with me once in a while and we'll call it even!"

"Haha, done. And Erza…how can I ever repay you?"

"Mar, I don't need to b-"

"I insist. Erza, you saved my soul, my humanity. Without it, immortality would be pointless. For that, I would like to make a pledge…who shall be my witness?"

"I-I'll do it! *Cough, Sputter*" came an older voice from nearby. Makarov?

"Master! Get some sleep!" Grey shouted as he turned around.

"What happened to our master?" I asked, trying to sit up and see.

"Stay down." Erza said as she forced me back onto the table. "His magic power was used as a tool against him. One of the Element Four blew it from his body in one blow."

"Really? Same bastard got me. I hope."

"You said something about a pledge?" Lucy asked.

"Right. Erza Scarlet, for saving my…ah, lets call it my life, I swear a life debt to you. Until such a time as I can save your life, or until honour no longer permits me to assist you, I shall be your guardian. Can I see your brand, please?"

Erza immediately went beat red, and people around us snickered. I slapped myself mentally for forgetting something like that. "Right. Sorry, I forgot it was on your thigh. Your hand will do just marvellously then!"

Erza extended her hand and faced her palm skyward. I removed my locket and placed it in her hand, letting my hand rest over hers.

"Mar…I can't accept this!"

"It's not to keep, not permanently anyway. I have a very special connection to that locket, and I will be able to use it to find you, no matter where you are in the world."

"…"

"Erza Scarlet? Speechless? Wow, that's a new one! Now come on, help me up to my feet, I think I can walk."

My friends more or less picked me up and placed me on my feet, and even brushed me off.

"Sweet, thanks. Now, catch me up, what happened while I was out?"

Lucy jumped in and explained, "Phantom Lord nabbed me for a while, but Natsu tracked me from my perfume and got me back. They didn't seem too happy, and promised 'Retribution' to us for taking me back. It seems I was their target the entire time."

"Why would they target you specifically? You're a hell of a spirit mage, but I don't know any other reason they would target you." I put out.

Lucy was hesitant at first, but then decided to drop her bombshell. Her full name was Lucy Heartfillia, the latest daughter of a long standing dynasty. She ran away from home because of her oppressive father, and joined Fairy Tail, having been inspired by a woman who saved her from dying in a run away chariot who had the Fairy Tail brand. The woman had disappeared before she got a name or a good look however, so it was unlikely she would know if they met again. She also explained that her father is the reason Fairy Tail is under siege, as Jose had more then certainly been contracted by him. They wanted Lucy, and if Fairy Tail had to be destroyed to get to her, so be it.

Without my consent, my aura began to flare; A sure sign my heart was in turmoil. I didn't really know what to think. One part of me wanted to hit her, to hurt her for what I had been forced to do because of her simple existence. Another part of me wanted to simply turn her over to Jose, and let the nightmare be over with. However…even if I was who I once was, I could never live either decision down. I would defend her! If it was Lucy or Phantom Lord, Lucy would be the one I choose, every damn time!

My aura settled down, and I smiled, my eyes just slightly red. "Lucy…Thank you for being so honest. Now, do you know what I have done in the last twenty four hours? Do you know the true extent?"

"…I only know that you fought Natsu, and Elfman and Mirajane were involved somehow. I can probably guess how that worked."

I snickered. She was sharp, that was for sure.

I glanced over toward Makarov to see a familiar pink haired woman. Porlyuscia was her name. She lived way out of town in the woods because she hated humans. An older woman, she had gained invaluable healing knowledge over the years, and by the looks of it, was applying every minute of it to Makarov. Poor girl, I knew they went way back, despite her prejudices. If Makarov kicked it on her watch, she would never forgive herself. Well, at least that's what I got from her before she chased me out of her forest with a broom and some very harsh language.

I found that I couldn't walk well, due to my body still recovering, but I drug myself over to Makarov anyways.

"Now…on a more personal matter…" I started as I leaned over my master. The man's skin was literally turned green, and I couldn't feel more than a trace of magic left in him. Poor guy was almost at full strength when he got hit. "Master…I have wronged this guild. Even if I was under threat of violence to those I love, I still made the decision to harm the guild as a whole. I wish to recount my sins, and face the appropriate punishment."

Makarov was silent for a time, and then told me, in the most serious tone I had ever heard him use, "Very well…proceed."

"My sins are as follows; I broke into Fairy Hills at night. I kidnapped Levy and displayed her in the park for the purpose of starting a guild war in where Fairy Tail could take the blame for starting."

Everyone present but Erza, Natsu, and Makarov gasped, unwilling to believe my deed.

"I did not touch Jet or Droy. Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord took them out of some sick comradeship he has with other Slayers. I defended Phantom Lord with reckless abandon, without care for my own life. I was told to defend until either I or all of Fairy Tail was dead. I was willing to go either way."

Everyone was quiet, and I heard faint sobbing. Poor Lucy, she always was slightly more emotional than the rest of us. Then again, like I said, she was sharp. She knew who was ultimately responsible for backing me into that corner, as much as I hate to say that.

"Luckily, Natsu was my first and last opponent. If I had not seen Erza with Mira and Elfman out of the hole in the wall, I would have killed Natsu."

A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see Natsu, solemnly shaking his head. Maybe there IS some sort of link between Dragons, I thought.

"During our fight, I struck at least four guild members, non fatally, but I still knocked them out cold. Lastly, I let my…rage overcome me, and I went after Jose personally. I soiled Fairy Tail's name by attempting to kill a Wizard Saint. If my magic wasn't separated from me, I would have."

"You believe you had the means to kill him?"

"I know I did."

"Do you still possess them now?"

"…Not right now."

"I thought so. Mar, your magic changed when you were up there. It became feral and dark. On top of that, it reeked of blood, of war. Mar…what happened to you?"

"…Are you sure you want to know that? No one looks at me the same way after they know Raiden is inside of me."

"Who is doing what inside you now?" Lucy asked, still choked, yet trying to make the mood a little lighter. I didn't laugh, no one did, she just sunk further into her own mind, depressed.

Ignoring her, Makarov told me, "I need to know. I need to know my children."

"…All right." I replied, uneasy with the situation. "If anyone feels uncomfortable, please, leave the room." I said as I turned to everyone present, stopping at Lucy. "You especially, Lucy. Raiden is the name of the identity I adopted during a great war fought a hundred and fifty years ago. I ended up claiming the very ground we stand on now for the, then new, kingdom of Fiore. It's not exaggeration by any means to say that if I was not there back then, neither would this hall stand here today. After all, I took this city by myself."

"One man can't take an entire city." Erza commented.

"Sorry, it was little more than a POW camp back when. Though, it was a large one. Either way, this is where Raiden comes in. At first, I tried reasoning with the locals, trying to get them to just pack up and run, so they wouldn't have to face an army that would have killed them all. Instead of heeding my warning, they took me to a dungeon, and kept me there. There was no food, no water, and no light in that cell for the entire time I stayed. The only time my door opened was when someone wanted to torture the 'Fresh Meat'. It didn't take long for them to bring me to my breaking point. They gave me a sword, and they told me to end my own life at my leisure. Instead, as soon as I took the blade in my hands, I changed. I became Raiden."

"Mar…what exactly is Raiden?" Natsu asked.

"Raiden is what happens to me when bloodlust overcomes me. Those inhumane assholes created him with their ruthless methods, and they were the first to…to…"

"Mar, what happened?" Makarov asked seriously.

"I…He…We. We snapped. Raiden cut his way through the foot thick concrete door like it was nothing and ran free. We channeled newly blackened lightning through the sword to butcher anyone who got close. Apparently, they didn't know I was a mage, because I took all of them by surprise. Raiden ripped his way through two or three people at a time, once even literally. He kept killing and killing until there were soon no soldiers left. However, it wasn't enough for the sick son of a bitch. He went after their families on the base, then the prisoners and fried all of them too. By the time the dust settled, at least fifty soldiers and countless family members were slaughtered. When the army arrived, they found nothing but blood overflowing the gutters, and a single man on his knees, a worn and beaten sword next to him, crying for innocence lost."

No words were exchanged as I continued, but everyone in the room who was capable of doing so had their hands somewhere on me, just to show support. To show sympathy.

"My nightmare didn't end there. After my 'Success' in what is now Magnolia, I was sent on many other operations. Every time, someone forced Raiden out, and every time, the population was routed completely. I don't even know how many lives I destroyed, I stopped keeping count. I became known as a wet worker, a man sent for the sheer purpose of killing. 'Missions of Extended Peace' that fat regal bastard called them."

"…The king of the time." Makarov added.

"Yeah. I was once sent onto the front lines because of my success rate, but I was pulled back after the stress of war forced Raiden out. I was the only one left on either side, the trenches overflowed with the blood of my former comrades and people I was to call enemies. I never knew them, and I had no reason to hate them, and yet, I still killed them. Soon after I realized what they were using me for, I took Mavis and ran. Knowing they could chase us anywhere their kingdom stretched, we built a life in the mountains, far away from society. We only interacted with civilization when we needed supplies or I needed to visit a library."

"A library?" Gray asked.

"For books on Magic Theory. I needed to understand that to create Archive. I had hoped to use it to show everyone that I was human, that I cared, and that I could do something beyond killing. The entire idea only blew up in my face. Archive was integrated into the army, and the killing was increased tenfold. Soon after, I researched Arc of Time, and it is why I stand before you now."

Silence. Silence for longer then what was bearable. Thankfully, Makarov broke it, asking, "Mar…something doesn't make sense. Your magic reserves are high, but not THAT high! How did you manage a one hundred and fifty year jump?"

"Ah, right. I used a Magic Nexus. A focal point for the worlds natural, untapped magic. Any further questions, or can I receive my penance now?"

"…No, no I don't have any other questions pertaining to this situation…Mar?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I…" Makarov stopped and was silent for a time, and then sighed deeply. "I can't ignore the fact that you would have killed. What happened over a century ago is history now, and it should have no bearing on my judgement, as it can't be changed. On that same note, no matter how it was done, both Raiden and you were incapacitated before anything regrettable happened. Because of this, I find myself in a very strange position."

Everyone was silent again, and I could think of only one solution. One act that would make it right in my heart.

"Master. Excommunicate me. Make me an exile." I stated, causing shock and panic to grip the room. A door in the back flew open, with Mirajane and Elfman nearly flying through. I guess they had been listening in.

Everyone questioned me on what the heck was I thinking, but I blocked them out. The only word that mattered to me right now was Makarov's.

"…I can't do that. Not because of who you are."

"Master?" I asked.

"Mar…you have a good heart in you. Even this 'Raiden' of yours had to share it somehow, or he would have come out when you were fighting Natsu, or ANYONE for that matter! Jose pushed you much too far, so I think I can overlook your actions. Just. This. Once. Got it, Mar?"

I was taken aback by his generosity, and was stunned to the point I couldn't speak.

"But you listen, and you listen well. Keep Raiden under control. If he kills someone, I will have no choice but to kick him out, likely turning him over to the council in the process, and if that happens, you'll have to go with him. Right now, I'm afraid of losing one of my children. Don't make that fear a reality, Mar. Please."

"…..You got it, Master. On that note, to everyone here-" I started as I turned to Mira and Elfman, "Especially you two; If I go Raiden again, please, please, PLEASE stop him. Take him out if you have too, it won't stay permanent, and hopefully the shock would bring me back. Understood?"

Elfman interjected, "Mar, what if-"

"Got. It?" I interrupted sternly.

"…Got it." Elfman relented.

The mood as tense as I ever remembered it being, I sighed and said, "Well, on a slightly less depressing tone, does anyone know what Phantom Lord has in mi-"

*CRASH!*

The guild was shaking. It was like a Mag 7 quake had just hit us full force! Once it started to settle, we all rushed out the back, onto the cliff overlooking the ocean. What we saw, however, was far from re assuring.

"What the hell…is that?" Gray asked.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Natsu?" I said, smirking.

"Uhhh, that's where I found Lucy. That's their hidden base. And now it has legs. And it's walking. In water."

"Riiiiiiight." I said, hiding my worries. The base was close now, and Lucy insisted that she stay and fight, so I had Mira put her to sleep and Reedus to get her out of there. Phantom's objective was Lucy, we weren't about to hand her over. Who knows what tricks they had up their sleeves...tricks...I had a brief thought. I turned to Mira and said, "You know, your body shape is a lot like Lucy's. A blonde wig and no one should be able to tell the difference."

"Are you suggesting something Mar?" She replied.

"Maybe, I don't know. A last resort I think."

The base was close now, and Jose started ranting over a megaphone. He said he was still mad at Lucy for...striking him in the testicles? Wow. I knew Lucy was brave before, but just wow. Jose continued, saying he was going to utilise his base to fire a massive weapon.

Erza stepped forward, and re equipped her ultimate defensive armour. She took the gigantic dark blast square on, and she stopped it as well, but she was heavily injured. We rushed her back into the building for medical care. I was worried at that point, with Erza down, all of our S class mages were down for the count or not around.

Jose howled in laughter, and yelled "You see? Not even Titania can stand up to Jupiter! Now hand over Heartfillia, and we will spare your lives!"

We refused, and Jose guaranteed us a reckoning. He promised Jupiter would fire again, more powerful than before, in 15 minutes. It would destroy Fairy Tail and all of its wizards. He concluded by summoning a number of shades to keep us busy for that time. Before the fighting got too intense, I grabbed Natsu and told him, "Natsu, you, BY FAR, are the best person here at breaking things. I want you to get find Jupiter's power source and BREAK IT. Now GO!" With that I got Happy to grab him, and then threw him at Jupiter. He eventually busted his way in, with Elfman and Gray following shortly after.

With that, I decided to try something new. Focusing my lightning onto my wrists, I created blades of electricity starting at the top of my wrists and extending out four feet. As the shades approached me, I clashed the two together, creating a load of sparks, and then charged them, focused and ready to fight for a long time.

Sure enough, soon I saw the dark spell on Jupiter lose its focus. Natsu had did it! In a moment of celebration, a shade nearly stabbed me, so while it was lunging past me, I grabbed its arm, forced it to the ground, and curb stomped its head. Primitive, I know, but give me a break. I was running somewhere between low and empty on Magic Power! Luckily it was enough for the moment.

For the moment anyway. Jupiter began to morph and grow taller. It began creating a seal that I recognised all too well. Abyss Break. Forbidden even in my time, a seal of this size would easily flatten Magnolia.

"Crazy bastard! Doesn't he care what happens to this town!" I yelled.

My heart began to beat fast. Then faster still. Time slowed as I saw Mira run out and attempt to take Lucy's place, just to end the madness, only to be grabbed by Jupiter. She was lifted into the air by a massive mechanical arm and left there, dangling.

Jose was threatening to kill her for impersonating Lucy. I felt powerless, but I knew if I let my emotions get the better of me, I would do as much damage to Fairy Tail as I would do to Jupiter. But still, I had to do SOMETHING. I thought, and thought. Before I could do anything, Elfman came sailing through the wall, near where Mira was being held.

I said aloud, "Oh shit! Not good!"

That was it. I had to get up there. FAST. To hell with my Magic Power, I ran through the field of battle, striking down any shade that got in my way with feral ferocity, and swan dived off the cliff into the water. I swam to Jupiter's leg, then climbed my way up faster than I could have imagined humanly possible. I got up to Mira's level just in time to see a great beast free her, and then take her safely back inside of Jupiter.

"No fucking way." I said aloud, audible enough for both Mira and the beast to hear me. Both whom then turned to me to see me standing there, jaw open.

"Hey, I thought you watched your language around women and family?" Mira said, smiling as she always did.

"Family? You mean this beast is really...?"

"You bet. You can thank the asshole over there for giving me the right motivation." Elfman said as he pointed to an unconscious mage. "Ah, and now that you're here Mar..." Elfman continued while shifting back to human form and taking Mira's blonde wig off, "The Element 4. They're the key to Abyss Break. He was one and Natsu got another. Grey is fighting one upstairs right now and the last is up near Jose's room. Natsu is headed there now. It also seems that Natsu's new opponent is the one who robbed master of his power."

"Uhhh, wow. How did you learn all of that?"

"The asshole back there is a real blabbermouth is how." Elfman replied honestly.

I laughed and said, "Good, you two must be tired, rest here, I'll forge on ahead. And Mira?"

"Yes Mar?"

"Don't ever make us worry like that again. I don't know what any of us, let alone what I or Elfman would do without you." I said as I kissed her and Elfman got his arms around us. It reminded me of Nohl, and the awkward admission of feelings that followed. It would be a good memory, for sure.

We broke apart and I headed for the door, telling my magically drained girlfriend and brother, "I love you both. Stay safe."

"You stay safe too hothead! You make my sister sad and I'll drag you up from hell and kill you again!" Elfman yelled after me, causing both me and Mira to laugh.

I was ready. Ready to finish this fight. Gray could handle who he was fighting, the man was nothing if not persistent, but I was worried about Natsu. He would never admit it, but I got a few good shots on him earlier, and I may have dislocated his knee.

I arrived outside of Jose's room just as I saw a larger man in green clothing remove a blindfold he had on, causing the room to warp and twist. He was going to kill Natsu. No. I refused to let him complete the spell. I announced my presence to divert his attention away from Natsu.

"Hey! I thought leprechauns were supposed to be jolly little people, not fat bastards like you!" I yelled.

That did it. He focused the spell on me now, and I simply walked to the edge of the area he had sealed me in. I then tapped the edge, causing a confused look from the large man. Confusion rapidly turned to fear as I punched the edge, cracking it.

Another swing left a hole, and caused the man to begin sweating. The final one caused a brilliant flash of light, and I lunged through, lightning blades drawn, and ran the man through at two points.

"I avoided vitals and the blades will have cauterized you. You'll live." I said, devoid of emotion while taking my blades out of him, letting him slump to the floor. There was a massive crashing sound. Abyss Break had stopped. Gray must have succeeded on his end too!

I just stood there, smiling in silent celebration. Suddenly, Erza burst into the room, stating that she'd save Natsu!

Her expression sank to one of confusion at the scene, causing me and Natsu to laugh. It was rare to see her like that. I noticed she hadn't used a door, and there was a rather large hole in the wall behind her leading outside. She slumped against the wall and sat down, clearly she wasn't feeling 100% yet.

"I assume you're actually Mar right now?" she asked, nearly jokingly, yet still nervous.

"Oh yeah. I like you guys too much to skip out now." I said as I retracted my blades.

"What about him?" Erza asked.

"Bah, he'll live. He might want to lower his cholesterol intake though." I said COMPLETELY jokingly. Wink.

Natsu ran over to her side, and I did the same. We all just sat there, laughing and sighing in relief that it was over.

We were wrong, unfortunately. Jose came over the microphone and started gloating that he had caught Lucy once more, thanks to the efforts of Gajeel, and that he was coming down to deal with us personally after giving the shades outside a major power boost.

The shades. Shit. I had forgotten about them. I prayed that Fairy Tail could hold out until we took Jose down.

I stood up with Natsu while telling Erza to stay where she was. I told Natsu to go and find Lucy, and give that Iron Dragon Slayer a good shit kicking. Realising I had just swore, I turned to Erza and said, "Pardon my language." causing her to burst into laughter.

As Natsu left, Grey, Elfman, and Mira all arrived on scene. I turned and said bluntly "Get ready, Jose is coming, and no, the fat guy over there isn't dead, I avoided anything vital."

Erza stood up and stood with us as well. She may be wounded, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Her spirit was infectious, as the rest of us disregarded fear completely. Jose quickly appeared before us, and before he said anything, began attacking furiously with dark magic. Realising what level of power we were facing, I got Mira, Elfman, and Grey the hell out of there. Threw em down the nearest hallway, telling them to get away ASAP, and then shattering the ceiling in between us.

"Yes!" Shouted Jose. "The Archivist and Titania herself! These are people worth killing!"

Jose had my kind of fighting style. He revelled in using his magic with physical strikes. Erza and I were only dodging for the first five or so minutes. At that point I realised there was no way we could beat Jose unless I let loose with my magic. It was overall a bad time to be low on Magic Power, but I didn't care. I let the lightning flow through me. My body was now carrying a massive charge. I opened my eyes, and realised they were as golden as the day I entered Fairy Tail. How did I know? I could see my reflection in Jose's widened eyes. And I could also see my lightning had finally become golden yellow once more.

"Didn't know how deep my power ran, did you?" I started. "I am one of a kind. While Archive is the magic I am known for, it is not my only one. I learned Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Naturally. You face its full power now, Dragon Force." At the sheer mention of its name, my body changed. My skin became scaled in places, my Magic Power surged through the air, and my countdown began. "Jose, at my current level of Magic Power, I can maintain this mode for about five minutes. Absolutely pitiful for me at 100 percent, but we'll just have you beat before then. Erza, follow my lead."

I charged in first, striking viciously at speeds that caused images of my hands to blur as I punched. All Jose could do is dodge. As I distracted Jose, Erza came up behind him and slashed him just deep enough to draw blood, as Jose jumped when he sensed her. Realising his coat was ruined, he sighed and discarded it.

Four minutes.

I came at him again, this time using my lightning as a literal weapon. My arm served as the handle to a whip of electricity. I converted my other arm as well, and as a result, entangled Jose, rendering him unable to move. He used his magic to blast his way free however, knocking Erza back and I back, and slamming her into a wall, knocking her out.

Three minutes.

Seeing Erza go down enraged me. I became impulsive. It was a mistake. I made a single wrong movement, and Jose kicked me into a wall near the green clad fellow. The wall crumbled as I struggled to get up, and I felt something grabbing my leg. The green clad man had my leg, and I heard him say "Metsu"

My Magic Power was blasted from my body, and Dragon Force was de activated. Jose took the opportunity to blast me out of the hole in the wall with all of his strength. I saw the roof explode with Natsu and Gajeel flying though, fighting as I cascaded down.

I found myself falling, falling away from my battleground. My remaining Magical Power had been turned against me. Now, I found myself in this pathetic state. Fairy Tail was still in danger, and I could do nothing. I looked to my guild, the place had been destroyed nearly completely from this ridiculous guild war. I heard someone scream in horror, and I looked up to see Mira and Elfman gaping at me as I came ever closer to the water below me...

No. I refuse to let it end like this. I had to have more magic! Somewhere, somehow! Something! ANYTHING!

In response to my distress Archive did something very…strange. It activated my last resort, my desperation measure. One I would probably have never activated consciously before that day.

Now, before I say what, I should explain this first. I have said Archive absorbs offensive magic I get hit with, but I have not explained WHY. I haven't explained why I can't just steal any magic I see at any time I choose.

The truth is, Archive actually extracts a portion of the attacker's soul to master his or her magic in mere moments. However, it can only get a grip on the soul of another if a direct hit is made, connecting us by his or her magic for even a nanosecond. And just like that, instant magic.

It does not extract a large portion, by any means. To do anything noticeable or even lasting would take a force several thousand times stronger. Even then it would do no more damage than a night of binge drinking or a less then friendly scrap.

Now, back to the story at hand. Archive did something strange alright, it actually RELEASED a soul. Let it run free inside of me, replenishing my magic, and causing a massive polar shift both inside and out of my skin.

The soul it released? Deliora.

My body began writhing as it changed. My skin charred to an ashen black, horns grew from my head and curled upward, my entire fingers became claws, and my hair was changed from a holy shade of white to a burning orange. I mean that literally, my hair was made of FIRE. A pair of demonic wings sprouted from my back. Lines of magic traced all around my body, orange in colour and pulsating, and I felt my throat be effected as well, changing my voice to something much deeper.

Swiftly regaining my balance, I flew back up to where I had been launched and landed calmly in the hole, noting that Jose was now distracted by the once again conscious Erza.

I saw that the green man was staring at me in horror, unable to speak, so I shocked him unconscious. My lightning came out jet black, and packed more kick then I would ever have imagined myself capable. Luckily, he survived regardless.

The sound distracted Jose just long enough for Erza to send him flying backward, and once she did, both of them had their gazes fixated on me.

"Not possible! Not possible!" Jose shouted, having felt it was me from sheer magical presence. Erza on the other hand, still looked petrified. I turned to her and hit her with some restrained lightning, hoping to knock her out. Unfortunately, I still didn't know my own strength, and I ended up slamming her into the back wall. The DESIRED effect was still achieved though.

My voice was immeasurably deeper, easily satanic sounding, "Oh it is Jose. I'm standing right here, aren't I? Oh, yes, I'm at 150% right now." At that, black lightning began surrounding my aura. "I'm sure Gajeel told you of this…..darkness of mine, right? Well, he didn't get the worst of it. I was out of control earlier. Now...well, this will be interesting to say the least."

Jose said nothing, but instead attempted to wrap his magic around me. I waved my hand in a cutting motion, dispelling it. Then I jumped at Jose, cracking the floor where I leapt from, and started blasting him with dark lightning until a blast made contact. At the opening it created I engaged my speed and got behind him, and whispered in his ear, "Elezbreault"

I punched him as hard as I could, sending him flying forward. I used my newly superhuman speed to get in front of him, and send him back the other way too. Finally, I got behind him again and uppercutted him straight into the roof.

I charged my magic into my hand and aimed it straight up. "HuuuurRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" I shouted as I let loose with a massive torrent of darkened electrical energy straight up. The stone above him was completely and hopelessly obliterated. Jose himself fell to the ground, seemingly motionless. I could tell he was still breathing though.

I checked outside the hole in the wall. The shades were slowing down greatly, but they were still around…but hang on, that would me-

Jose jumped on to me from behind and began to drain my magic at a rapid rate.

"EXQUISITE! ABSOLUTELY EXQUISITE!" he shouted in ecstasy.

Seeing no other option, and not thinking very rationally, I grabbed his hands firmly and jumped out the opening. To my credit, it worked!

Jose stopped draining me, and began shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH!"

Using his panic against him, I flipped around and got him with his back to the water below us, with a powerful grip on his midsection. I forced us to go faster, faster, and faster still!

Jose hit the water with a cringe worthy series of cracks and a crash, closely followed by me. Even through the resistance of the water around us, I started swinging at him, old school style. No magic involved, just a good street fight underwater!

As he fought back, I noticed Jose's right arm's movement was restricted. I had managed to dislocate it from the impact.

We were sinking fast, and I knew Jose wouldn't last much longer without air, so I turned us toward the surface and thundered straight up.

We breached the water in a nearly crystalline explosion, and I threw Jose back through the hole from which we had fallen. He slid across the floor, tumbling all the way, while I landed and walked in calmly.

"Haha…your rage…your hate makes you strong, Mar." Jose told me with a smile. "It does this old mage a world of good to see such a monster in this day and age."

His remark caught me off guard, and I was tempted into lowering my guard just long enough for Jose to stick a knife through my heart. From where he got the blade, and how he managed to move fast enough to get to me so quickly, I still do not know.

"But…that folly you call honor holds you back. Shame, you could have been a grade S Phantom easily." He told me as he ripped the knife out. I fell to my knees and reverted to human form, my energy leaving me rapidly. Immortal or not, getting stabbed will ALWAYS suck. Badly.

It was then I realised there was another presence in the room, charging the mother of all spells. Judging from the reactions from Jose and the now conscious again Erza, it seemed they already knew. Guess being all demonic distracted me somewhat.

Makarov was standing there. A great spell in between his hands. He said "You two did well holding up against this bastard until now. Your strength is beyond commendable Mar, remind me to speak to you later."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Makarov, but the kid is dead as a doorknob! I took him out myself!" Jose gloated as he launched his darkened assault on my master.

"Don't count me out just yet." I said as I stood and gripped Jose in a full nelson.

The shock froze him solid. After all, if you were grabbed by a dead man, you would freeze too!

"H-How is this possible? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"Well, as it turns out, the rumours of my immortality have been gravely accurate. Makarov?"

"You got it. FAIRY LAW!" He shouted as he slammed his hands together. A radiant light poured forth from Makarov, dying the sky golden. The shades outside disappeared in one tuft of purple smoke, and Jose was left with no colour. At all. He was literally white as a sheet. He was also cowering in fear of what he had just witnessed.

We had won. Fairy Tail was victorious!

The council's army had arrived shortly after, trying to figure out what had happened. They spent a whole bloody week questioning everyone, but I was glad the council at least CARED. On my way out of their interview room, I turned to the Corps Leader who was in the room, and offered my hand to shake. She accepted, and I noted that it was a pleasure to meet a high ranking officer without her head up her ass. This caused the woman to laugh, and she noted that it was a shame they weren't allowed booze on duty, as she'd like to share a drink some time. Surprised, I said, "Yeah, why not. But I'm taken, you hear?"

She replied, "No problem, me too."

I was walking home when I met up with my team, everyone except Lucy anyway. They were headed over to Lucy's to hit the town in celebration of the nightmare finally passing. They also said they were going to go get me next. I shrugged, then decided Mira could wait a bit. I joined them and called Mira, saying I may be in late.

When we got to Lucy's, however, the place was empty. We found several letters addressed to her mother and a note saying she was going home. We all decided it was time to pay a visit to Heartfillia manor, and we were on a train within the hour!

We arrived on scene to see Lucy fleeing the building in a ripped dress and what appeared to be a corset. I ducked behind some trees nearby, went demon form, and got behind her, waiting for her to explain her actions before I completely killed the mood.

She told us she had only come to pay respects to her mother, who had passed away, stand up to her father, and meet the servants she grew up with who she grew attached to. She stated that Fairy Tail is her home, and she couldn't be happier about that. After she was done, and everyone was finished hugging her out of relief and happiness, I crept out from behind the tree line, pressing a finger to my lips to tell my friends to be quiet.

Natsu and Erza couldn't help but smile wickedly, with Erza even putting her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What's so fu-WOOOAH!" Lucy yelled as I lifted her to the heavens. "MAR IF THAT'S YOU BACK THE-AAAAAAAAAGH! DEMON!" She yelled.

I smiled as wide as I could, letting my teeth show in a sinister manor.

"You really think I'm that butt ugly?" I said with a signature smirk.

"Mar? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAR YOU BASTARD!"

I sighed, then turned for a nearby lake where everyone was already gathering on the beach of. I shot down, then along the surface of the water. I stayed at just the right height to have Lucy's feet kick up huge waves and then ran by the other members of my team, soaking them. I then set Lucy on the beach by them, us being the only dry people present.

Lucy, realising I just used her to play a joke on everyone else, burst out laughing. This caused Erza to ask something of Natsu and Grey. Grey put a large ice block above us while we were laughing, then Natsu melted it, soaking us both as well. We were all laughing after that, even Lucy and I kept going. After we were done Lucy turned to me and said, "By the way, who are you? You kind of sound like a friend of mine with a voice modulator."

Everyone present who wasn't blonde face-palmed. Myself included. I dispelled my aura causing Lucy to gasp.

"Since when did you get a demon form?" Lucy asked.

"Since I fought Jose one on one around a week ago." I replied, bluntly.

"ONE ON ONE?" Everyone but Erza yelled.

"I...didn't mention that did I?" I started. "Yeah, I put Erza out cold for a bit, and one thing led to another, now I get all black and scary looking when I'm into a fight a bit too much."

We headed home after that. The train ride home was a tad awkward. Everyone present was wearing towels over their clothes, and people kept staring, but I didn't really care. I was glad enough Fairy Tail was back to normal. When we got back to Magnolia, Lucy headed home and got changed, then we met up outside and had a grand evening. We saw a show, watched a parade, and everyone got to see me smashed. It turns out that my magic may go on the fritz when I'm inhibited, and I become a pretty good dancer as well. Erza actually called Mira up as well, and invited her to the bar we were in. I danced the night away with my friends, occasionally slipping into demon form while doing so. Erza almost certainly didn't remember the night though. Poor woman drank herself unconscious and I carried her home with Mira. I didn't know where she lived, so I just dropped her on the couch. Mira fetched a spare blanket and I got Erza's armour off the old fashioned way. There was no way in hell sleeping in something that uncomfortable if I could help it!

Me and Mira snuck into her room without a sound, as not to wake the scarlet haired woman. I closed the door behind us, and turned to see Mira fidgeting with her hands.

"What's wrong love?" I asked, the workout from carrying the armored woman having sobered me to a mild buzz.

"That form you took a few times tonight, what was that?"

"Demon form. I picked it up a week ago when fighting Jose, remember?"

"I remember you telling me, I just didn't expect it to be so...literal. I honestly thought you were exaggerating a little."

"Nah, I'm not like that. I am literally part demon now I suppose."

"That's...a relief." Mira said.

"A relief? No shock, or even a mild bit of disgust?"

"Not a bit, Mar. I'm the same way. Remember how I told you I made a pact with a long lived creature?"

"Yeah, what do-…Satan Soul!"

"Yep!"

"Wow!...Really? You?"

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." Mira said, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"I want to see it."

"I can't. SEALED magic, remember? I would if I could though."

"Oh, right. Let me take a look." I embraced Mira, and threw us onto the bed. "Let me feel your Magic Power please."

Mira complied, releasing some of her power. I grasped its wavelength and traced it to its source with Archive. Using some of my own Magic Power, I broke the lock she had placed on her own power, letting it free in one go.

Mira felt electric, in a good way. Her power returned instantly, forcing her magic to activate, sending her into Satan Soul form. The surge actually forced me into Demon Form as well!

I let go of Mira and put her at arm's length on the bed, getting a good look at her.

"Uhhh, wow." I started. "This may be the booze, but that is seriously hot." She looked like a Succubus, a demon famed for seducing men and leading them to their dooms.

"You...like this?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's a different look, sure, but it's still the Mira I love."

"Hmmm, prove it." Mira said, suggestively.

"Oooh, I like where this is going." I said before locking lips with the now demonic woman.

I embraced her again, and pinned her down to the bed, much like the first night we spent together.

"You like?" I asked, as suggestively as she had been earlier.

"I like it a lot!" Mira replied. Satisfied with her answer, I moved down to her neck and began kissing it while I got my pants off. Realising my shirt was also still on, and likely impossible to remove now due to my wings, I simply tore it off. After my barriers were removed, I embraced Mira once more, and for the next twenty minutes, we were...occupied.

We collapsed on the bed, and I flipped Mira over so she could rest her head on my chest, still linked by our most intimate of places.

Just then the door swung open and a drunken Erza said "What's with all the noise? I can't sl-" Even drunk she could recognise a bad moment. Her face turned as red as her hair, and she just closed the door and went back to the couch to sleep.

"Hah, that's going to be an awkward one to explain in the morning." Mira said, with a note of what seemed to be enthusiasm in her voice.

"Bah, we'll worry about that tomorrow, for now, I've got this lovely demon lady lying on me who needs some attention." I replied.

The next morning, Mira and I still hadn't dispelled our magics, and walked out of her room casually, even dressed normally over our dark forms. We were greeted by both Elfman and Erza, who were both quite shocked by my new demonic form and Mira regaining her Satan Soul.

Elfman was rendered absolutely speechless, while Erza just turned a shade of bright red, and saying, "That dream I had last night when I walked in on you two wasn't a dream was it?"

"Uhhhh, no. No it was not." I replied plainly.

Erza blushed even redder, and Elfman started laughing. "I'm glad I got myself some earplugs then! I can't believe you got your magic back Mira!"

"It wasn't me, Mar unsealed it for me." Mira said, hugging me when she did.

"Hey, it was nothing, really." I replied modestly while hugging her back and kissing her.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get to work! We got a big day ahead of us! We need to rebuild the guild, remember!"

Erza, Elfman, Mira and I all headed out the door. Mira and I didn't bother changing back because we figured the added strength and flight would help in the rebuilding effort.

We walked into the sunrise, a new day was dawning, and we were free to enjoy it.


	5. The Lion's Pride

"Uhhh, yikes." Colby commented.

"Hey, I told you this tale had its ups and downs." Mar said plainly as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah, but Split Personality Disorder? Being a child soldier? Your sister living in your head? Turning into a damn DEMON? You've lived through what most people would consider not survivable man! On top of that, you've obviously come out on top for it!"

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because you have a wife, friends from all sorts of different ages, and a life most people YEARN for!"

"To be a mercenary with a penchant for lightning? I wasn't aware."

"People love that kind of free spirit life! And the lightning thing is just badass, ask anyone!"

"Ha, so true. So very true. But, I wasn't exactly free anymore, remember?"

"Ah, right, your Life Debt! Did you ever pay her back?"

"Oh I did. Hell, I'll end up telling you before this story is over, but I'll get to that later."

"Alright….hey, about Noa."

"Before you ask, no Noa was not a hallucination, nor was my family. I'm what's called a _Shadow._

"A what now?"

"A creature that can turn into a separate form for combat purposes, among other things."

"! Your demon form?"

"You got it."

"What happened to her?"

"Huh. Hey, she's not still up there, is she?"

"Oh, no, no, I'll tell you about that one later too. Oh, and if I don't mention her that often, I'm sorry. She couldn't really do much, being in my head and all. We had some delightful conversations though."

"Alright…Say, I have a random question for you, since I don't think your story covers the right time frame."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I heard you were named a guild master some time ago. Can I get details on that?"

"You want to know something as dull as that?" Mar said with a hearty chuckle. "Well, alright. I was named the thirteenth guild master of Fairy Tail nearly ninety years ago now. There's already a fourteen and fifteen out there though, so I don't do many guild master duties anymore besides show up, smile, give advice here or there, and work."

"Thirteen…why did you wait so long? Your master was only the third."

"Thirteen is…well, it's kind of my lucky number."

"How so? Most people see it as the plague itself!"

"Ha! Those people must not know WHY thirteen is considered unlucky then! Do you know much about Tarot Cards, Quesnel?"

"No. I know there are 22 of them, but I don't know anything else."

"22 MAJOR Tarot cards. There are several others, but those 22 are usually the only ones used, in fortune telling or otherwise. Want to guess what thirteen symbolizes?"

"….Really bad luck?"

"No. The Death."

"And that's LUCKY to you?"

"Death in this case symbolizes a transitional period, a period of change. In most cases, death won't even mean the life of a human. Not literally, anyway."

"Huh. Interesting."

*Ding Dong!*

"You seem to have someone at your door, Colby."

"Got it!" the young journalist said as he jumped for the door.

He opened it to reveal an absolutely stunning young woman, of whom stole his breath from his very lungs.

"Hello!" the woman chirped. "Mr. Quesnel, I assume?"

"Ummm, yeah! Yeah, that's me!" He managed to choke out.

"Haha, Mr. Quesnel, you shouldn't be looking at me like that! We're both married, don't you know?"

"Umm, right! Come in Miss…"

"Strauss. Mirajane Strauss."

"! Y-You're Mirajane?"

"Yup!"

"…Wow. Mar, you are the luckiest man alive! She's every bit as beautiful as you described!"

"Nailed it!" The old mage shouted triumphantly from the couch.

"That you did!" the journalist shot back. "I thought you were exaggerating, honestly, but just…wow!"

"Haha, now come and sit down you two, before I have to beat the Frenchman's ass out of principle!"

They all sat down, with Colby sitting across from the lovers, and Mar spoke first, "So, Mira, anyone else coming?"

"THEY had to work today, Mar! They'll be here in a couple hours. But SHE should be here soon."

"She will? Excellent!"

"She?" Colby asked.

"I'll tell ya later. Anyway…."

X784

The Phantom Lord buzz took some time to die down. Like when I had fought Deliora, my role against Jose attracted a media frenzy. Luckily, I had Erza around this time, she helped me keep my sanity through all the endless questions and prodding. Well, that, and we seemed to run out of patience at the same time, and began messing with any reporters that came around. Ha, I still have some real good memories of those couple weeks. We even broke out into an all-out fight just to avoid having an interview once! They got a story, we got some exercise, and I didn't have to sit still for a couple of hours.

What? I get antsy when I'm doing nothing for too long!

Fairy Tail was rebuilt, taller and grander than ever, although me and Natsu REALLY didn't like the smell of the place at first. We didn't even have to pay for a lot of it. Phantom Lord's remaining funds went to us, as we were the wronged party. Makarov was put on trial briefly, but was let off scott free. Turns out unleashing Fairy Law was necessary at the time. I was next, and I got off unscathed as well, because I A: had no control of my Demon Form in Phantom's guild hall and B: It was an act of retaliation. That and the council couldn't exactly imprison the man who invented Archive, and by transitive, launched the theory that all Magic has at least a single focal point, leading to the creation of many of todays Magics. I believe they called such an action a "PR Suicide".

I met the troop captain that was at my questioning later when I was out with Mira one day, and after introductions, we shared some drinks and swapped stories. Luckily, she didn't cause another "Erza" incident. Poor woman still hasn't been able to look at me or Mira the same way.

I remembered before Makarov took down Jose that he wanted to talk to me, but through all the crap that went on afterwards, we couldn't find time. Luckily, one sunny Sunday, everything was quiet for the first time in weeks. I approached Makarov and said "Sir, you wanted to see me about something?"

"Sir? You've been spending too much time in those interview rooms Mar. It's Master or Makarov to you. But yes, I did want to talk to you, come, let's get somewhere a bit...quieter." he said, looking on to Natsu and Grey's fighting.

He led me up to the S class floor, which was vacant at the time, and took a seat, beckoning for me to do the same. We sat facing the edge of the floor, looking down on the scene playing out between Grey and Natsu, then subsequently Erza pounding them both on the head.

"Mar, you've proven yourself to be one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. Have you ever beat Erza in single combat?" Master asked.

"Only once, recently. But I'm pretty sure she was sick or holding back at the time. That or-uhhh, never mind" I said, starting with modestly, and then ending with a large touch of embarrassment.

"Or what?" Makarov asked, generally intrigued.

"Uhhh, well damn it. I know you won't leave me alone until you get an answer now, so, lean in please." I said, before whispering that night's events into Makarov's ear. I left out the bit about me and Mira not bothering to lose our more demonic appearances beforehand. The situation was awkward enough.

Makarov's nose bled like a faucet to the thought, but he grabbed a Kleenex and stopped the flow, then calmly said "Well, that's definitely an option, but regardless. You still beat Erza once?"

"Yeah, I suppose I have. I had to use my Demon Form in ways I didn't know was possible, and we only fought to avoid an interview, but yes, yes I did." I said, sticking with modestly only this time.

"I thought so. Erza has been acting differently around you recently. What you told me earlier may have something to do with it, but she has been treating you like an EQUAL. Possibly even a superior. She somehow gained an enormous amount of respect for you."

"I thought she was being a bit odd around me. I'll bring it up next time that she can drop her guard around me. I am, for the most part, only human."

Makarov replied with a hearty laugh, and continued, "You can make jokes about your situation, that's good Mar. A sign of a man who can roll with the punches well. But anyway, Erza's not why I called you up here, I was just curious as to what was happening in my guild is all."

"Alright." I replied, "How do the kids say it? Lay it on me, Master. What's up?"

Makarov chuckled at my poor youth imitation, then said, with a tone of pride in his voice, "Son, you held your own against Jose himself, might have even BEATEN him if I hadn't decided to use Fairy Law to end the conflict as fast as possible. You took out one of the Element 4 like he was nothing, all of whom are S class or near to it. Now I even know you're on par with Erza down there. I have made a decision, Mar, if you are willing to co-operate with me."

"Co-operate with you? Any day!" I said gleefully.

"Mar…that thing inside of you, Raiden you called him. I want you to push him away, absorb him if you can. I've lined up a therapist for you, and I know she's one of the best. Will you see her once or twice a week?"

"Of course! Unfortunately, due to past experience, I have very little hope that this will work, but of course never the less!" I said, half joking, all serious.

"Good man." Makarov said with a proud smile. "Now…that aside, I have decided to regard you and him as separate entities that 'Dock in the same port' so to speak. In that regard, Its plain for me, or anyone else for that matter, to see what amazing talents you have Mar."

"Thank you Master." I said with a polite bow. I lifted my head to face him and said "I like where this is going!"

"Ha! You're going to like this next part even more. We have a big yearly event to decide on new S class wizards. It's a huge occasion, testing the limit's of one's magic power to prove oneself. If we hold it in town, we'll usually cause business to grind to a standstill for a day. Everyone comes and watches."

"Wow. Sounds like a hell of a party. Are you thinking of nominating me for S class next time?"

"I was, yes. Heck, I had basically decided you were going to participate already."

"Well, what happened?...Err, besides the obvious, I mean."

"The next test is in a few months, and until then, your talent, and the talent of your team, would be going to waste on smaller jobs."

"Hang on Master, are you-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I've made up my mind about this. You'll stick with team Strauss, but with both you and Erza along with Natsu and company, I can trust your team to do S class missions as well. But first, let's make it official." At this point, Makarov stood in front of the railing and bulked up to a normal sized, if not muscular, man. He then shouted, "Attention members of Fairy Tail!" causing all present members to turn out of curiosity. "I have an announcement to make! I will be deviating from the S class trials for a single person! He is a man who has done so much, and grown even more since he got here!"

Makarov turned to me and whispered "I'm blocking their view of you with this form, make your entrance flashy, wouldja? You can sneak out a door in the back."

He turned back to the crowd, now shocked and excited by the news as I slipped out of the building, then climbed to the roof and opened the sun roof we had installed quietly, waiting for my moment to enter again. He yelled "That's right! The S rank tests are still a ways away, and until then, this man's talents would be wasted!"

Natsu started chanting under his breath, "Please be me, please be me..."

"I have decided to give him an advance, so to speak! I have great faith that he would have aced this year's S class anyway! Mirajane! Hit the lights!"

Mira smiled, then dimmed the lights, leaving only a single ray of sun moving into the room from the glass sun roof above. The room was dark enough that that no one could see their own hands.

"Sons and daughters of Fairy Tail! I present to you your new S class brother! You know who you are! Come on out and take a bow!"

My que, I took my demon form, complete with wings and jumped through the roof. As I neared the floor, I used my wings to steady myself while my dark electricity extruded from my body. It was then I realised; only Mira, Elfman, and Erza had seen my full metamorphosis more than once. This was new to everyone else! Everyone screamed in terror, and I nearly caught a flaming fist from Natsu, who, much akin to that near empty head of his, had completely forgot about it.. I grabbed his arm instead, and dispelled my form in a wave of dark electricity that covered the room, grabbing everyone's attention again with a minor shock.

"Too flashy Master?" I asked, while letting go of Natsu's arm and shrugging.

Makarov was too busy laughing his ass off to care. Somehow, he knew that would happen. He recovered, and then started talking again, "Yes! Your new S rank brother is the Archivist Demon! Mar of Team Strauss! He marks the second user of Demon Magic to be promoted to S class!" he shouted as the room re illuminated.

That statement hit me by surprise. I turned to Mira, still by the lights, and calmly asked, "You're S class? When was I going to hear about this?"

Mira laughed and replied, "My Magic was sealed, technically I wasn't much of a wizard anymore, let alone an S class one." Mira explained as she slipped behind the bar.

I shrugged once more and said, "Fair enough." Then, realising I had landed on a table and was still standing on it, jumped into a handstand on the seat, then completed a front flip over the bar, landing beside Mira. I turned to face the rest of the guild and wrapped my right arm around her waist. I then took my left hand, and set it across my midsection, and took a bow, still holding on to Mira with my spare arm.

A great party was held, once again because of me. I decided to keep my team sober for this one, I remembered Lucy needed to get some money quick to pay her rent, and I decided the team would go on an easier job the next day. I wasn't going to deprive them of ALL the fun, after all, yet, the S class assignments would wait. I hadn't ever seen Lucy in extended combat, and I would not put her in over her head if she, as much as it hurts me to admit the possibility, lacks skill.

The next day Lucy and I were sitting at the bar, and I beckoned Mira over. I told her about Lucy's situation, and she handed the woman an odd request we received the previous day. Someone needed a few people to help advertise a play.

Erza dashed across the guild at the mention of the word "Play" and yelled "We'll take it!" Just like that, we grabbed Grey, Natsu, and some supplies, then we headed out by train.

On the way, I found myself in the bathroom, realising my hair was at least down to my shoulders. "God, how long has it been since I bothered to cut this?" I reflected. I thought of cutting it with Yamato, but stopped, realising my hair might NEVER grow back if I did. White or not, I still loved my mane, regardless of how much of a pain it could be. I opened the door and walked back to our seat, leaving my shirt in the bathroom. I opened the door into our small room, noticing Grey was gone, and said, "Erza, throw me a sword please."

The scarlet haired woman noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt, causing her to blush slightly, but threw me a simple blade regardless, then asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

I replied, "I'm going to cut my hair, why?"

Lucy turned away from the window at that, and said excitedly, "Oh! I bet Cancer could help!"

"Uhh, I prefer doing it myself." I said, half lying, and causing Erza to giggle.

I walked back to the bathroom and shut the door. For the record, I would have gladly had someone cut it for me, it's just that last time I let Cancer do it, I was wearing a hat for half a month to hide the orange highlights. Yeah, I know.

I cut my hair in one clean stroke, leaving my hair at my mid neck in length instead. Pausing to consider something I could do instead of letting it droop down, I slid my fingers into my hair over my forehead, and pushed back, using a little magic to retain its new shape.

Slicked back, yet not greasy. I looked _sharp!_ Smiling at a mild stroke of genius (Or at least I thought so!) I exited the bathroom with my shirt.

I opened the door to our cabin and sat down, waiting for Erza and Lucy to notice me. Realising I had slipped in rather silently and they were both entranced with nature, I decided to just announce myself.

"Erza? Your sword." I said, causing Lucy to jump in surprise of the new voice in the cabin.

Erza turned around and thanked me, then said, "Wow. That haircut actually looks really good on you Mar. Handsome even."

This peaked Lucy's interest as well, so she looked as well and said, "Oh wow, you're not kidding Erza. Mirajane is a lucky woman."

This got an awkward smile out of me, and I tried to change the subject. "Where is Grey anyways?"

Erza sighed, then said, "Top of the train. Idiot wanted the best view."

I slipped in between the two women, making sure not to touch Natsu on the way. Poor bugger was motion sick as soon as the train left the station. I opened the window to peek out, and while looking up I said out loud, "Well, he's right, that WOULD be the best view."

Erza face-palmed while Lucy said with a shocked voice, and a face to match, "W-wait! You're not thinking of-" before she could finish, I had already used the windowsill to flip up to the top of the train. I landed right next Grey, and sat down where I landed.

"Glad you could join me! Nice haircut, it fits!" Grey yelled through the wind. Grey and I looked out to the rolling grassy plains before us. The sun was still rising into the sky, and the light was reflecting off of the grass' morning dew in a hypnotic way. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Grey said to me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "Reminds me of what I fight for."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Several things actually. I fight to redeem my name and my Archive, as you could imagine. I fight for the people I love and care about. I fight so I can secure a future for our children…"

"Children?"

"Grey, my actions….my very hands butchered so many people I can't even begin to imagine what hell will be visited upon me when I finally die. The very least I can do for this world is ensure the safety of the children. They will grow, fall in love, and have more children. Maybe…just maybe if I help put into this world as many people as I have taken out…just maybe I can be forgiven…just maybe I can forgive myself."

"Wow…heavy stuff."

"On top of it all…maybe I can help MY children as well…"

"Woah you have KIDS Mar?!"

"Oh! God, I am so sorry!" I shouted as I laughed. "Nah, I was a virgin before I met Mira, but I have been thinking about it. Almost nonstop, actually."

"You mean, you think you're going to tie the knot with Mirajane?"

"I've thought on that even further. I think it's almost time."

"Woah, are you serious? That's great news Mar! You should tell the others!"

"I should, but I imagine getting back into that window would be a bit more difficult then getting out."

"True that! Although, I can help there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they have ladders that lead to the roof in between cars, dumbass! I climbed up the one not ten feet over there!"

I wandered over and looked. "Son of a bitch! You're right! I feel like an idiot now. I'll be back soon! And for god's sake, put your pants back on!"

Grey was startled at this statement, especially when he looked down and realised he was holding his pants. In his hand. On top of a moving train.

I made my way back to our cabin, and opened the door, a look of joy on my face. I noticed Natsu was out cold, Erza probably put him under. Poor guy, I should look into pills for his motion sickness later.

Lucy and Erza turned to face me, both shooting me their innocent smiles. I returned it, then sat down next to the door. "Ladies, I have a bit of an announcement to make."

Lucy perked up, interest obviously being shown, Erza acknowledged me, but stuck to petting Natsu while his head was on her lap.

"I-...I think I'm going to propose to Mirajane." I said, turning red out of embarrassment.

Lucy passed out right there, and Erza slid out from under Natsu with a huge smile on her face to give me a hug. She broke it off and gave me a big "Way to go! I knew you two would end up getting hitched!"

"Haha...Hey, is Natsu going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about him, we're close enough to the station now that he'll be asleep the rest of the way."

"Good, then you and Lucy are coming topside. The view is gorgeous."

"Alright, but you have to haul Lucy up lover boy, I want to try your way!" Erza said as she punched me lightly in the chest.

"Wait, wha-" was all I could get out before Erza had exited the window in the same manner I had a few minutes ago. "Oh well." I said to myself, before picking up Lucy and headed back out.

Lucy awoke shortly thereafter, and we enjoyed the rest of the ride. As we arrived at the station, I grabbed Natsu and his stuff and got them out of the train, then shook him awake. With him on his feet, we proceeded onwards to the theatre. On the way, I spotted a store that peaked my interest, so I told the rest of my team to go on, and I'd catch up later. I got what I needed and got out as quickly as I entered, then tracked my team's movements through the city. It was easy, really. I found that recently, when I focused, I could sense Magical Power, even when the target wasn't putting enough out for the average wizard to sense. Then again, my friends gave off more than just the average Joe, especially together.

Not five minutes after I arrived I was shoved into a costume. Turns out the actors turned tail and ran. Instead of advertising, we ended being the stars of the show! I almost immediately confronted the director, not about the whole idea, but because I can't act worth squat. He let me go out and advertise instead, it turns out I was just an extra anyway. The next week was spent getting the rest of my team ready for the play, and me causing quite a few public incidents. Turns out the "Demon dropping flyers, then getting shot down by the town guard" approach may be painful, embarrassing, and just a SLIGHT waste of taxpayer dollars, but it works.

The day for the play finally came, and I took my complimentary front row seat and brought out the copy of the script I was given. Unfortunately, the script proved to be rather useless, the play went south in a hurry. Erza had a massive stage fright attack, rendering her almost immobile, Happy dropped Natsu in his dragon costume, causing him to hit Grey and the two of them to get into a fight, and finally Lucy's clothes caught fire, making Erza have to cut them clean off. Everyone in that theatre witnessed the day Lucy decided to start wearing undergarments at all times. I eventually had to jump on stage in full demon form to calm everyone down, but all I accomplished was destroying the rest of the set.

The play, however, received EXTREMELY positive reviews, and the manager asked us to do several more plays, the very same day! Everyone wanted to go home except Erza,…so naturally we ended up staying.

We accepted another job almost immediately on return to Fairy Tail. I noticed a request needing a team to wipe out some thieves, and I brought it forward to my friends. We accepted, and finished the job far too early. We ended up taking a day off.

We saw Loke in the streets that day, but before we could really talk, he freaked out and ran away, saying something about Celestial Wizards.

That night, we stayed at a nice hotel, and sure enough a pillow fight broke out between Natsu, Grey, and Erza before I could finish my tea. I decided not to interfere, and walked out the door into the garden to drink my tea, just as Lucy got sent flying through the wall. I tilted my head to avoid the pillow that followed with the force of a recently shot cannonball. Lucy decided to go out for a walk to pass the time. After I was done, I realised something. It was late, and very dark. Lucy had gone out alone. She wasn't dressed very heavily either. Shit. I booked it toward Lucy's presence, forgetting I even had the ability to grow wings. As I drew nearer I counted more presences around her. One...two...three...but why did that third one feel familiar? And why was Lucy's getting weaker? It hit me then. Oh shit, they were putting her to sleep somehow! They were going to kidnap MY friend! As that thought crossed my mind, I subconsciously went full demon and started flying. Scared the hell out of a poor old lady on my way up.

By the time I got there, there were only two active presences left, and one was fading. I guessed that the weaker one was probably Lucy, but who is this other guy? The really weird thing is, he had the same sort of presence that Lucy's Zodiac Spirits do. I DID know a couple Zodiac spirits back in my time, but I doubted any of them were still kicking.

I landed on a roof and spotted Lucy's golden hair immediately. She was slumped over a man's arm, but I couldn't make him out too well in the dark. I decided to ditch my demon form, keep the wings, and follow them like a creature of the night. To my surprise, they actually ended up in a bar, chatting and laughing away. From the way they were acting, mystery man actually saved her from the other two.

Here is where it gets interesting. Mystery Man's Magic Power changed in its essence after what I assume was combat. It morphed into a familiar feel. It morphed into Loke's wavelength. I decided to "Overhear the conversation accidentally", and perched near a window. Luckily, the bar was all but deserted short of Lucy and her accomplice. Peeking in through the window into the lit bar, I got a glimpse of the man's face. It was Loke alright. Good thing too, I have extreme trouble holding back when angered, and endangering my friends is a fast track way to get me livid. I likely would have seriously injured at least one of the kidnappers, and worse still, woken up the entire block.

At the same time, it got me thinking. I don't know much about Loke. He's afraid of Celestial Mages, that much is certain. He's a playboy, so he needs a distraction from something that's troubling him. What was his magic though...I remember him using it once...Ring Magic, riiiight. Similar to the Leo of my time, he used Regulus, a modified, and much, MUCH stronger Ring Magic. Yes...Leo. Could it be?

I heard a loud slap and some angry yelling from inside the bar. Apparently Loke had tried to do something stupid, like saying he was going to die soon in attempt to pick up Lucy out of pity….Die soon….oh hell.

There was an article I had read some time back, about a Celestial Mage who died because a spirit of hers refused to leave the human world because his master was...well, a bitch to everyone around her. Including her spirits. She went on a job and found herself unable to summon, and was murdered by god knows what kind of beast. Karen was her name. Famous a few years back, she unfortunately died while I was still wandering the world aimlessly in my own selfish grief, so I didn't get a lot of the details fresh.

Now, this spirit was Leo, the leader of the Twelve Zodiacs. For his crime, he was banished to the human world, a place no spirit can exist in forever. Leo was sentenced to death. Slow death. He dropped off the radar after that, and no one has heard from him since.

And while I had not had much interaction with Loke, I could tell he was growing weaker. My conclusion was that Loke and Leo may very well be the same person. Even if they weren't the same Leo, I decided to try and save the spirit, if I could, in honour of my old friend.

As Loke walked out of the bar, I stepped out of the shadows and said, "So, how long were you going to hide it?"

Loke nearly jumped out of his skin at my sudden presence. "Who the fuck are you!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that pal." I said, while stepping into clear light.

"Oh, you're one of Lucy's teammates, Mar right?"

"The one and only, also I prefer friend. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have anything to hide."

"True, Loke, you don't. Leo, on the other hand, does."

"Wait...Leo? As in the Zodiac Spirit? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. I know who you are Leo."

"How-WHY would you assume something like that?"

"Your magic. You don't use Ring Magic, not really. It IS a form of Holder Magic though, does the name REGULUS ring a bell?"

"How would you-"

"You used it to save Lucy tonight. I was nearby, and as you may know, thanks to my Archive, I can tell what a spell is just from its presence, or it's wavelength. Yours is Regulus."

"How would you know what Regulus feels like?"

"Because Leo himself taught me, one hundred and fifty six years ago. Strangely though, the old Leo's magic and your own are indistinguishable. That's not possible."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Loke shouted, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Now, I know spirits can be replaced, but I don't think that's the case here. The point is, the magic I felt from you was too similar to the Leo I know. Even if Leo was replaced by someone exactly like him, there would be still something different about his Magic Presence, even if just slightly. This leaves only one option to reason. Leo, it's been some time, hasn't it? It's me man, Mar. Mar Vermillion. Don't you remember me? We were absolute shit rats in our adolescence! I learned Regulus from you that time we fought over your dating Mavis, less than a week before I vanished. Archive, quite literally, never lets me forget a Magic Wavelength."

"...Amazing."

"What?"

"I had my thoughts that it was you who came into Fairy Tail that day, but I dismissed them. I thought, KNEW you were gone for good. You not only survived, but deduced my identity as well. You have grown since I last saw you. Oh, and yes, I admit it. I am Leo. Your Leo."

"Hey, don't go all elder on me, technically we're near the same age. Technically anyway."

"What do you mean by that? Now that I think on it, HOW did you survive all this time?"

"You weren't actually THERE for my recruitment, were you?"

"Uhh, no, unfortunately."

"I caused a hell of a scene. Revealed how I am locked in this body for the rest of my days because I decided time travel was a good idea."

"Wait, you actually figured it out?"

"You knew? Damnit Mavis...I MEANT classified when I said it..."

"Ha! Don't worry, she only mentioned that you were working on a way, nothing else. Why did you jump forward anyway?"

"…" I hesitated. I didn't exactly want to tell someone from before about Raiden. I had managed to keep that secret from even Mavis. I decided to go with something else. "My magic was responsible for the creation of many others. Destructive ones. Ones used for war. I was responsible for Mavis having to develop Fairy Law. Our Mavis, developed a magic designed to KILL! I couldn't bear the burden. I ran. I ran through time and space itself, hoping to die in an age I was no longer remembered. Mavis' words and the tattoo she got me saved me."

"Holy shit...if I had known, I would have stopped hitting you and gave you a hug instead! Also, tattoo? Can I see?"

I lifted my shirt, exposing the Fairy Tail emblem I had on my chest, placed there a century and a half before hand.

"Hang on...when did you get that ink?"

"Around two years before I left. Mavis liked it so much that she made the guild emblem into the same symbol. I imagine she didn't change it to remember me."

"Wow, that's kind of heavy."

"Yeah. Anyway, that's not why I'm here tonight Leo, I want to know, and I want to know now. How long do you have left in the Human World? Don't try to deny it, I know about Karen."

"Shit, I was hoping this wouldn't come up. Honestly Mar? It isn't looking good. I will fade away within a week."

"Leo, your tells haven't changed through the years. You still can't look someone in the eye and lie. Tell me the truth."

"...I will fade in thirty hours."

"Good god..."

"How?"

"How what, Mar?"

"HOW CAN I STOP THIS?!"

"I don't want you too."

"**WHAT**?!"

"It pleases me greatly that I could see you again before I die, my friend. I don't deserve life. I murdered my master with my negligence, this is my atonement."

"_**FUCK YOUR ATTONEMENT**_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my emotions flaring, and my demon form taking shape. Raiden even seemed to share my passion at this moment, my entire being was aligned as one. "Loke….I killed! Every operation I was sent on, everyone died! I killed them all! I have chosen to live on! To live for those I took away! To create new life for them! To create a future, devoid of the past we know!"

"Mar…?"

"Hundreds….thousands….I stopped keeping count! All of them dead by the end of a blade held within my own fingers! And I choose to live on! You were not the reason your master died, she died because she was a horrible person who refused to better herself!"

He hit me. Hard. It threw me off balance. "Don't you dare talk that way about Karen! She was still my master!"

"She was a whore who only cared about money!" I shouted, hoping to agitate him further. I needed to give him both a reason, and a method to live. If I could just get my hand on h-

*Crack!*

Leo had moved fast, faster than I could even imagine possible. He struck me in the throat, in a nerve cluster. I knew I was going to pass out in less than ten seconds.

Leo stood over me, and told me, "Your tells are still the same too, Mar. You're a shitty actor. I already knew about that…thing in you, shock value did you no good. I'm sorry friend, but this is something I can't escape. It's something I must do. Please, forgive me."

Leo had struck me rather hard, by the time I had awoken, it was nearly noon the next day, and I was back at Mira's place. My friends must have found and carried me back.

I arrived at Fairy Tail just in time to see Lucy get chased out by Leo's exes, who I learned from Mira had all been broken up with the night before. I chased down Lucy when she ducked into an alley to avoid the mob, and carried her away.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get Loke back. I won't let that bastard do what he's about to."

"What!"

I explained everything to her while we were flying at my top speed. Loke being Leo, his relationship to Karen, the cause of Karen's death, and finally Leo's plan to just fade away and die.

Lucy then asked me "How do you know where he is?"

"I don't. Pray that I'm right though, Leo is likely blocking out all his Magic Power, so I won't be able to track him. We're headed to Karen's grave."

We arrived shortly after nightfall. I knew Leo wasn't long for this world, he had maybe twenty minutes left.

We ran up the cliff to the headstone, and sure enough, Leo was sitting there, likely mourning. I ran straight up to him and socked him in the head, then pinned him to the ground and started yelling. "You bastard! Why can't I get through to you! DYING IS NOT THE WAY! YOU ARE TAKING THE ROUTE OF A COWARD! A COWARD AFRAID TO FACE UP TO HIS GUILT!"

"Like you're any different!" He replied, coldly. "You abandoned Mavis and I when the going got tough! What right do you have to lecture me?!"

"You...you've given up. You don't care! Absolutely pathetic! You're not the god damn Lion I used to know!" I yelled at him while dismounting, standing up, and walking away. "I can't help. That much is clear. Lucy, you can come out now."

"Lucy?" Leo questioned.

Lucy walked forward while I slipped into the trees nearby. It was going to be a moment between them, I wasn't going to intrude. Even if Leo disappears, at least his last moments would be that of love. I had known for some time that Loke harbored feelings for Lucy, I just didn't want to be the one to break it to her and ruin the "Fun".

I did listen, however, I heard Leo recount Karen's fall from his point of view, and then I heard him start struggling to breathe. He was dying.

Lucy started to struggle to save him, even trying to forcefully open his gate. Leo only replied that it was a rule that stated that he had to die, a law even. Lucy went over the edge at that, proclaiming that she would change the Spirit World for his sake.

Even I didn't see what was coming. The Spirit King himself showed his face, saying the same thing Leo did. Leo had to die for his crimes. I began to walk out of the woods towards them as Lucy let out a terrific yell, and successfully summoned every one of her spirits. Every one of them supported Lucy's resolve to save Leo.

I was in awe. Even for this moment, Lucy had created so many connections to her spirits. Such magic power was unheard of! I might have been able to do so just out of the nature of my magic, but there was no way in hell I could sustain it!

Evidentially, she couldn't either, as she passed out from Magic Overuse, The King was so moved by the sight, that he made an exception right there. Leo was to live. Lucy was right, the law belonged in the past, and was only causing misery today.

Leo at first refused, but was convinced by the King, and myself, saying he will continue living for his friends, and atone for his sin where and when he can. I got Lucy back on her feet with a quick jolt of magic, just as Leo's gate opened. Leo faded away that night, but not to his demise. He made a pact with Lucy, and became her personal spirit.

Lucy summoned Leo the next day, who had switched to a black tuxedo with a red tie, closer to what I remember him wearing in my time. He explained to everyone who and what he was, then presented my team with tickets to a five star resort, as a way of saying thanks. I hugged my friend for the first time in a century and a half, and whispered to him, "I won't let go this time. Count on it. Sorry for my attitude these last couple of nights."

Leo waved it off, saying "You were right though. I was using it as an escape. Thank you for making me see that. I'm sorry I mentioned 'that'"

"Don't treat it like it was a taboo, you were right too."

Leo hugged me back, causing a collective Aww from everyone present. We broke apart and Erza came up in a Hawaiian getup and her usual oversized luggage. We set out right then and there.

Team Natsu's much needed vacation started now!


End file.
